DIME TE AMO
by shanon17
Summary: Mi amor solo puedes estar completo, si sostengo tu mano, si miro tus ojos si besos tus albios... CAPI 12 ARRIBA... REVIEWS? ESPERO Q SI JE JE JE
1. NO ESTES LEJOS DE MI I

Aclaraciones: es muy obvio que los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, sino claro que por supuesto que Ga Eul se hubiese quedado con Yi Joung ke ke ke se hubiesen besado y muchas otras cosas más ja ja ja (perdón me salió mi lado perver…)

Aquí les traigo está loca idea, bueno no tan descabellado (según yo). Bien, la historia es totalmente OCC y se centra en lo que Yi Joung y Ga Eul sintieron durante su separación (bueno recuerden que el final del drama insinúa que quedaron juntos, y bueno yo lo tomo por hecho ke ke ke) ¿Por qué hacer un fic de esta pareja y no de la fabulosa pareja J-J? simple aunque la pareja antes mencionada es mi favorita la de Y J y G E me enamoró esta versión coreana del manga de Hana Yori Dango para mi ha sido la mejor, de por si la pareja de Sojiro y Yuki me super encanto sin embargo en el anime esta pareja esta anulada U_U (DECEPCION TOTAL), la versión del manga en live action Taiwanes SIN COMENTARIOS (a excepción de dos o tres escenas, es el más amargo recuerdo que quiero borrar) el japonés CONMEMORABLE SU MUSICA (muchas modificaciones y Yuki parce acosadora NO MANCHEN) PERO EL COREANO, ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ME ENCANTO, ES LA MEJOR VERISION! NO SOLO ES BUENA EN MUSICA, PERSONAJES Y TRAMAS: LOS CHAVOS ESTAN GUAPISIMOS POR DIOS LLORE, ODIE, AME Y DESPRECIE AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS (JA JA JA CREO Q EXAGERO, LO SIENTO)

BUENO ESPERO LES AGRADE Y DEJEN REVIEWS, TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI. ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN LA CONVERSACION QUE TIENEN Y J y G E AL INICIO DEL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE DRAMA, BIEN LOS DIALOGOS FURON TOMADOS DE ASIAN TEAM.

PD. SE ACEPTA TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIO, CRITICA O SUGERENCIA

* * *

_No estés lejos de mí un solo día…_

_ (Parte I)_

* * *

_No estés lejos de mí un solo día, porque cómo,_

_porque, no sé decirlo, es largo el día,_

_y te estaré esperando como en las estaciones_

_cuando en alguna parte se durmieron los trenes[1]._

_[…]_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales de la ventana eran el único sonido que podía percibirse en la silenciosa habitación, el ambiente oscuro y callado hacia parecer como si desde hace mucho tiempo nadie la habitara sin embargo la tenue luz que desprendían los faroles de la calle y que se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana descubrían su sombra recostada en la cama, tal vez se encontraba durmiendo o simplemente había huido a su habitación tratando de ignorar los increíblemente aburridos sermones que le daba su madre cada noche al llegar a casa, le agradaba estar en su habitación a oscuras y recostarse en la cama, pensar sobre lo que había sucedió en el día o simplemente cerrar los ojos y esperar que el sueño acudiera, encerrarse en su cuarto después de llegar del trabajo se había vuelto una costumbre desde que él se había marchado, al mismo tiempo cada noche se reprochaba a sí misma el no tener la fuerza para soportar su ausencia, no, ella no era tan fuerte como Jan Di además a diferencia de su amiga que estaba segura del amor de Joon Pyo ella solo conservaba la promesa de "un tal vez" pero y ¿si no era así? y si cuando él regresase y le dijera que no puede estar con ella ¿Qué es lo que haría? Estas dudas la atacaban sin tregua últimamente y su ánimo no era de los mejores, sin embargo esta noche tenía algo especial, se cumplirían cuatro años de su partida, pero ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aun le seguía esperando? Le amaba, estaba segura sino como podría haber esperado cuatro años con una simple promesa de un "tal vez" pero ahora también el miedo la acosaba ¿Qué haría si él no volvería para estar a su lado? El solo pensar en esa posibilidad la hizo estremecerse de miedo, sintió frio y se abrazo así misma pero no fue suficiente, tuvo que levantarse perezosamente y meterse debajo de las sabanas, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, sabía que mas no podía hacer solo le quedaba esperar, el cansancio la venció y no tardo en dormirse, pero su mente la traicionaba cruelmente y le trajo a sueños aquella conversación frente al horno de alfarería, podía recordar cada detalle, y esas palabras que le dolieron tanto pero que también le brindaron esperanza:

--Ahora dime. Estoy lista, tienes algo que decirme ¿cierto?

--¿Hoy también… primero las malas noticias? ... Yo… yo me voy. Pero de nuevo, esas también pueden ser buenas noticias para ti

--¿A dónde?

--Suecia

--¿Cuándo? No, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

--Pronto. Tal vez cuatro o cinco años

--Qué bien. Iras y te convertirás en un mejor artista… Ahora que pienso en ello, "eso también pueden ser buenas noticias" ¿Cuáles son las otras noticias?

--Cuando regrese… serás la primera persona a la que busque.

--Sunbae

--Bien, lo hare si para ese entonces aun no has encontrado a tu alma gemela

*****************

Unas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos aun cerrados, era un sueño doloroso. Sus labios temblorosos susurraron débilmente su nombre -Yi Joung… Yi Joung- otras lagrimas más salieron de sus ojos, sintió más frio que nunca, inconscientemente se abrazo a sí misma. Lo que ella no sospechaba es que en aquella noche ella no era la única en soledad.

* * *

_ […]_

_No te vayas por una hora porque entonces _

_en esa hora se junta las gotas del desvelo_

_y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa_

_venga a matar aún mi corazón perdido[2]._

_ […]_

1,2 NERUDA, Pablo. _Soneto XLV: "No estés lejos de mí un solo día" _

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE SE DIERON TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE PEQUEÑO INTENTO DE FIC, EN VERDAD GRACIAS, TAMBIEN LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TRADANZA EN LA CTUALIZACION DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LE ECHARE GANAS Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR POR LO MENOS CADA MES. HE TENIDO QUE RESUBIR ESTE CAPI POR QUE EL ARCHIVO QUE SE SUBIO FUE UN INCOMPLETO YA QUE NO DI LAS FUENTES DE ORIGEN DE LA CONVERSACION DE JY y GE EN EL ORNO DE ALFARERIA ES POR ELLO QUE LO RESUBI, ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN!!!


	2. NO ESTES LEJOS DE MI II

Aclaremos lo Obvio: los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es crear una loca historia.

HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON LA CONTINUACION DE MI LOCA HISTORIA JE JE JE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO MOSTRADO YA NO ME SIENTO TAN SOLA, USTEDES ME DIERON ANIMOS DE SEGUIRLA LAMENTABLEMENTE POR EL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA JA HE DESCUIDADO PERO ESPERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ACTUALIZARLA CONTINUAMENTE. ESPERO YO TAMBIEN LEERLAS PRONTO CON ALGUNA HISTORIA DE ESTA PAREJITA TAN LINDA.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON UN RR Y QUE SELECCIONARON ESAT HISTORIA COMO FAVORIATA O EN ALERTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, PERO EN ESPECIAL A: aridenere, lupita-chan, Yana, Uchihita, Chisa Nagareboshi, aabbii A USTEDES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO.

LES RECUERDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UN POCO DE OCC PERO QUE SE DESARROLLA APARTIR DE LO QUE SUCEDE EN EL DRAMA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS APARECERAN DIALOGOS DEL DRAMA. AH SE ME OLVIDABA TODOS LOS DIALOGOS EN SU MAYORIA SON TOAMDOS DE ASIAN TEAM Y DE DOS CUENTAS DE YOUTUBE (SE ME OLVIDARON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CANALES LUEGO LOS ESCRIBO), CREO QUE ESO ES TODO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE AVANCE.

_No estés lejos de mí un solo día…_

_ (Parte II)_

* * *

* * *

A casi quince horas de distancia de Ga Eul…

_[…]_

_Ay que no se quebrante tu silueta en la arena,_

_ay que no vuelen tus parpados en la usencia:_

_no vayas por un minuto bienamada. _

_[…] __1_

El tibio sol y el fresco aire que corría, hacían de aquel instante una bella tarde en la ciudad de Zurichi y en sus grandes calles entre todo ese andar de autos y personas un joven pelinegro caminaba lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos sumergido en sus pensamientos parecía ajeno de aquel bello paisaje, lejano o tal vez distante se encontraba como si no le importase lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin embargo en lo que él no había caído en cuenta (o eso parecía un "inocente ángel" ilusas ) es que él no pasaba desapercibido por las hermosas mujeres que transitaban a su alrededor en las calles, su sola presencia física les llamó la atención no es que fuera un hombre alto y musculoso, todo lo contrario era de altura y complexión media no flaco, no musculoso pero guapo, tal vez parte del encanto que llamaba la atención de aquellas mujeres eran sus finos rasgos asiáticos sus delgados ojos de color negro como el ébano hacían juego con su cabello también negro y contrastaban armoniosamente con su piel clara, algunas simplemente lo miraban de reojo cuando pasaban junto a él, algunas otras se atrevían a sonreírle esperando tal vez un acto igual pero él simplemente no se daba cuenta de tal actitud, y alguna que otra osada se tropezaba "accidentalmente" con él, y él con una linda sonrisa y una cálida voz preguntaba amablemente - ¿se encuentra bien señorita? - cuando había ayudado a incorporarse a unas cuantas mujeres su mente hizo una reflexión ¡¿Cuántas chicas ya había ayudado a levantarse por haberse tropezado accidentalmente con él?! ¿Dios es que no podían inventar una excusa mejor? ¡Hombre! una cosa es que anduviera un poco espabilado pero de eso de tonto a idiota había una extensa distancia y de ingenuo no tenía un pelo, cuando ayudó a levantarse a la ¿Qué… sexta señorita? Se preguntó ¿Cuántas veces él en el pasado no había utilizado una tetra así? Muchas, bueno aunque sus actos nunca eran tan predecibles, siempre pudo ganárselas con esa típica caballerosidad que demarraba cuando ligaba.

Una vez más ayudo a una dama a incorporarse, sonrió, preguntó amablemente si se encontraba bien, y se excusó cortésmente cuando la dama antes mencionada pasó de… -"el muchas gracias, qué gentil de tu parte. Perdón que torpe soy has de estar pensando lo boba que soy, ¿cierto?"- No, una señorita como usted no podría verse boba – "gracias, ¿Cómo podría agradecerte tal gesto de caballerosidad? ¿Te gustaría tomar un café o alguna bebida conmigo?"- Muchas gracias, sin embargo estoy en medio de una diligencia y no puedo detenerme, le agradezco - y así sin tantos rodeos terminaba una vez más con la ilusión de algún ligue por parte de alguna mujer, se puso en marcha nuevamente.

Era ridícula aquella situación o la actitud que él asumía, a cualquiera que conociera al Casanova sin corazón de Yi Jung le hubiese parecido absurdo e ilógico su simple cortesía con las mujeres sin intentar llegar a más. Pero es que incluso a él mismo aún le parecía difícil de asimilar su actitud, realmente agradecía a Dios que su cómplice más grande de andadas y mejor amigo Song Woo Bin no estuviera cerca y viera en lo que se había convertido… ¿pero qué era en lo que él se había convertido?... él en estos cuatro años se había transformado, ahora simplemente era un hombre… ¡por todos los cielos ni si quiera él se atrevía a pronunciarlo! ¿Admitirlo? NO, No todavía, le quedaba día y medio para aceptarlo ya después vería como salir de la bronca en que él se había metido, así luego tal vez podría aceptarlo delante de sus amigo ¿pero cómo sería la reacción de sus amigos ante tal decisión? sería sin duda la burla de de sus amigos ¿o no?, (se detuvo unos instantes más, y en pose de los más grandes filósofos se puso a imaginar cómo serian sus reacciones) bueno tal vez Ji Hoo lo miraría con incredulidad le daría tal vez una palmadita en el hombro y sonreiría, Joo Pyu primero claro esta se carcajearía luego lo miraría con orgullo reflejado en sus ojos, pondría sus manos sobre sus hombros (como cuando un maestro a logrado por fin que su discípulo siga sus pasos) y le sermonearía deciento "te lo dije, qué solo cuando te enamoraras de verdad me entenderías y bla… bla..", … pero Woo Bin no, él no sería tan noble con él primero sin lugar a dudas se reiría completamente de él, sería objeto de sus burlas pero… bueno no sería tan noble con él al principio pero conociéndole seguramente sería el único capaz de animarlo a seguir y que estaría a su lado apoyándolo en el largo y doloroso camino que había elegido.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que había llegado a la tienda que buscaba, solo reacciono cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer que miraba con emoción frente a los grandes ventanales un hermoso collar y que como niña malcriada exigía a su pareja que se lo comprase, aunque la escena hubiese pareció graciosa no quiso detenerse a mirar más. así que decidió entrar.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse alertó a las vendedores(as) de la tienda, de la entrada de un nuevo posible cliente, sin embargo al percatarse de que Ji Young era el cliente las féminas presentes como cualquier adolescente precoz con las hormonas en los más altos niveles se dieron una manita de gato e hicieron fila india para por lo menos saludarlo sabían por sus anteriores visitas que se comportaba como un caballero y que no les negaría una sonrisa y un saludo cordial y es que desde su última visita, ansiosas lo esperaban, pero el pobre intento quedo truncado cuando fue el gerente de la tienda quien al darse cuenta de su presencia el que decidió atenderlo después de todo Ji Young no era cualquier cliente ni su compra lo seria. Así se dirigió hacia él.

-Buenas tardes señor, es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí.

-Gracias, disculpe pero solo he venido a confirmar que mi pedido ya esta

-Así es señor, nuestro diseñador lo entrego ayer, ¿desea verlo?

-Sí, por favor.

-Claro señor, sígame por favor- Extendiendo uno de sus brazos indicándole el camino. Yi Joung acepto la indicación con un asentamiento con la cabeza. Una vez en la oficina mientras él tomaba asiento el gerente extraía de una caja de seguridad una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada que deposito delicadamente enfrente de Ji Young quien después de agradecer observó en silencio por algunos segundos el pequeño objeto que se encontraba sobre puesto en la mesa de centro que se encontraba enfrente del lugar donde estaba sentado. Su mirada parecía perdida en ese objeto, de alguna manera lo observaba con miedo, el gerente al ver aquella reacción se atrevió a hablar- ¿Desea señor que sea yo quién le muestre la pieza?- Ji Young acento en confirmación y el gerente procedió a abrirla, y en efecto el contenido de aquella era sin duda una increíble pieza, sus ojos la observaron con complacencia y su sonrisa demostró su aprobación.

-¿Es de su agrado la pieza señor?

-Sí, es muy bello, gracias. Solo espero que a esa persona también le agrade.

-Así será. ¿Es para alguien especial?

-Sí, para una persona especial, para la que posiblemente sea la persona más importante en mi vida. ¡Bien me lo llevo! Han sido depositados los dos millones y medio de dólares en la cuenta que me proporcionó. ¿Quiere verificar?

-No hace falta señor el banco me notifico la transacción.

Se levantó de la silla estrechó la mano del gerente para despedirse- Gracias por el trabajo, me retiro, ¡aun me falta comprar algo para que todo este perfecto!

-Fue un placer servirle, disculpe señor por entrometerme ¿pero acaso no es este presente perfecto?

ji Young al oír tal pregunta levantó el rostro para enfrentarse a aquel hombre que ingenuamente había formulado tan ridícula pregunta, después de algunos segundos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y estos se abrieron para responder- ¿Lo considera perfecto?

-Si ¿Usted no?- contestó el gerente, mientras él miraba la cajita que tenía en las manos, nuevamente alzo la mirada a su interlocutor y respondió con suma confianza- No, no lo es. Solo será perfecto cuando ella lo use, es ella la única perfecta.

Tal respuesta nunca la imagino el gerente, si hubiese sido otro hombre el que respondiera tal vez le hubiera arrebatado en aquel mismo instante la hermosa joya que su mejor diseñador tardó un mes en crear, sin embargo en el instante en que estuvo a punto de estallar recordó el día en que Ji Young llegó a su tienda buscando una pieza especial, la fama de aquel joven se había extendido no solo era uno de los herederos más ricos de Corea del Sur sino que además se había convertido en uno de los artistas más talentosos y con un gran futuro prometedor, y tal joven había elegido su tienda para conseguir la joya que cubriera sus expectativas, recordó también la exigencia de perfección que solicitó en la pieza y la ilusión con la que la esperó, no era ningún tonto sabia distinguir la determinación y la ilusión que siente y se reflejan en los ojos de un hombre enamorado, de la prepotencia y el orgullo que un hombre egocentrista siente, y era claro que aquel hombre que tenia frente a sus ojos pertenecía a la primera opción, y ante tal situación solo pudo comprender tal actitud, después de algunos segundos en los que permaneció en silencio se atrevió nuevamente a preguntar algo más - ¿Será posible que el señor este enamorado? - No titubeo un minuto ante tal aseveración e inmediatamente respondió –Me temo que si- no era que quisiera evadir una respuesta determinante es solo que necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

Con un asentamiento con la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento y despedida se retiro de la tienda. Una vez más fuera de la tienda en medio de la calle se encontró con un gran problema ¿A dónde ir para conseguir ese algo? Miró hacia ambos lados como queriendo que las imágenes cercanas le ayudaran a decidir, pero no fue así y en un volado decidió, derecha. Ahora su caminar era lento como tratando de disfrutar el momento a veces se detenía a mirar los aparadores de las grandes tiendas que exponían todo tipo de artículos observaba por algunos segundos detenidamente y después continuaba su caminar la búsqueda por ese algo especial parecía ardua y larga, demostraba fastidio pero también determinación en cumplirla. Después de observar por algunos momentos el aparador de una tienda de ropa de una marca muy costosa sonrió. Y su sonrisa duro algunos segundos más y claro que valía la pena sostener tan ridícula sonrisa, había pasado buena parte de su tarde buscando "ese algo" que le regalaría y claro que no podía ser cualquier cosa ¡Oh, no. No podía ser cualquier cucurucho! Tendría que ser algo especial hermoso pero sencillo algo que demostrara sus sentimientos y es que ella no era cualquier mujer, ella significaba algo especial era la mujer que tenía en su corazón, la mujer que curo sus viejas heridas y lo supo amar entre todo ese dolor y el rechazo que él le demostraba, la que estuvo a su lado cuando se sintió solo y perdido, sí, ella era la única, la única en su vida y que solo la supo valorar cuando creyó perderla, solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, de cuan indispensable se había vuelto en su vida, sin ella se sentía incompleto, aburrido y solo. Estuvo a punto de perderla por su indecisión, por sus miedos pero ahora las cosas serian diferentes volvería, ahora podría cumplir su promesa, esa que le hizo hace cuatro años… ¿pero ella le seguiría esperando?

* * *

_[…]_

_Porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos _

_que yo cruzare toda la tierra preguntando _

_si volverás o me dejaras muriendo._

_[…] __2_

1,2 NERUDA, Pablo. _Soneto XLV: "No estés lejos de mí un solo día" _

Ja ja ja ja creo que me quedo un poco loco, lo siento U_U… dejen RR aunque sea pa´ decirme "QUE CURSI".

Espero actualizar pronto.


	3. TE QUIERO

Aclaremos nuevamente lo Obvio: los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación.

HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON LA CONTINUACION DE MI LOCA HISTORIA JE JE JE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO MOSTRADO, USTEDES ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIRLA LAMENTABLEMENTE POR EL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA LA HE DESCUIDADO PERO ESPERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ACTUALIZARLA CONTINUAMENTE.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, bien, ya es hora de que Ji Young se decida a ir por todo o nada, es hora de ir a buscarla ¿pero seguirá esperándolo Ga Eul? Je je je … espero que sí. Bueno aquí les de jo este capi, mmm solo una cosa las letras que están en cursivas son la letra de uno de los temas principales de la novela Taiwanesa Fated To Love You tome la letra de la traducción subtitulada que subió nARIMEWOLF, al final esta toda la información necesaria.

_Te quiero _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_TE QUIERO __1_

_Tus manos son mi caricia  
mis acordes cotidianos  
te quiero porque tus manos  
trabajan por la justicia  
_

¿Le seguiría esperando? ¿Lo haría? … Tal vez no, ¡habría que ser sincero! Él nunca le dijó claramente absolutamente nada, nunca dijo me gustas ni mucho menos te quiero. El simplemente había mencionado una pequeña posibilidad y eso solo si para entonces ella tal vez no hubiese encontrado su alma gemela, pero si ella ya lo hubiese hecho, ¿Qué haría? Siendo razonables existían muchas posibilidades de que esto fuera así, una chica tan linda, tan noble, tan ingenua, tan… tan hermosa como ella no podía pasar desapercibida por mucho tiempo para los chicos decentes y para chicos como él, esos chicos play boy que buscaban este tipo de chica, la presa perfecta esa chica que podías enamorar dulcemente abusando de su ingenuidad y luego después de haberte divertido con ella (y claro haberla consentido) podías botarla sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Porque eso es lo que hubiera hecho él con ella sino fuera la mejor amiga de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero la cercanía lo evito y había que anexarle que su dulce mirada y la perseverancia que tuvo para conquistarlo tuvieron mucho que ver y la convirtieron el algo preciado para él, alguien casi intocable, alguien a quién se juro hace mucho tiempo no volvería hacerla sufrir.

_si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos_

_tus ojos son mi conjuro  
contra la mala jornada  
te quiero por tu mirada  
que mira y siembra futuro _

Tampoco es que estuviera admitiendo que la amara ¿Yi Joung enamorado? Tal vez, probablemente, pero… ¿Yi Joung amaba con todo su corazón a una mujer? Para nada, es cierto que sentía algo por ella más allá de la amistad, que tal vez se había enamorado pero aun no sabía con claridad lo que sentía así que no podía definirlo como amor, tal vez es que le gustase y por eso tenía un pendiente con ella, sí eso era, es solo que había prometido algo y al menos debía intentar cumplirlo ¿no? Un caballero lo haría y él era todo un caballero así que estaba determinado a no dejar que un canalla se burlara de ella, pero si ella tenía a su lado a un buen hombre no haría absolutamente nada para evitarlo, ¡y es que eso sería lo mejor, claro, eso era lo mejor! No es que no le gustara la idea de estar a su lado; de compartir con ella; de disfrutar de su dulzura aun cuando él le hubiese gritado dos o tres veces; de su cariño cuando estaba en el estado más lamentable y en el que su ego no se permitía que ninguna mujer lo viera pero que sin embargo ella lo había visto caer hasta el fondo y con paciencia y cariño estuvo ahí para él; de su protección de esa tranquilidad, de esa paz que se volvía ella, cuando él se convertía en no menos que un remolino de gritos y arrebatos; y de su amor de ese sentimiento fiel y bondadoso que siempre le demostraba aun cuando él solo la rechazaba, no, no era que no quisiera sentir todo aquello pero es que simplemente el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con su viejo amor le traía mucho dolor y si podía evitar sentir algo nuevamente así, lo haría, y pues estaba muy claro que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, de eso estaba por auto convencerse hasta que cuatro pensamientos más le cruzaron por la cabeza: Ga Eul sonriendo para otro, Ga Eul cuidando a otro, Ga Eul besándose con otro… Ga Eul entregándose a otro, BIEN TODA ESA BASURA DE NO PASA NADA Y EL ESTUPIDO ARGUEMTO DE A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA se fueron al caño con estos últimos pensamientos.

_tu boca que es tuya y mía  
tu boca no se equivoca  
te quiero porque tu boca  
sabe gritar rebeldía _

¡Oh, si la pobre botella de agua que tenía en la mano hubiese podido gritar sin duda hubiese pedido clemencia! SUS OJOS CASI SIEMPRE SERENOS Y ESA SONRRISA TONTA QUE TENIA TATUADA EN SU ROSTRO CUANDO LIGABA DESAPARECIERON Y PRONTO EL CEÑO DE SU FRENTE SE FRUNCIO, SUS OJOS ADQUIRIERON ESA SOMBRA QUE SOLO APARECIA CUANDO SE ENOJABA, Y SU SONRRISA SE DESVANECIO DANDO PASO A FORMARSE UNA MIRADA SERIA Y LLENA DE DETERMINACIÓN. ESTABA MÁS QUE CLARO QUE NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE NINGUN IDIOTA O PEDAZO DE IMBECIL TOCARA LO QUE LE PERTENECIA. BIEN, ESTABA DECIDIDO ESA PROMESA SE HARIA EFECTIVA, AUN SIN IMPORTAR SI GA EUL SE ENCONTRARA CON ALGUIEN MAS, SEGURAMANTE ESO SOLO SERIA A CAUSA DE UNA ILUSION, YA SE ENCARGARIA ÉL DE VOLVER LAS COSAS A SU LUGAR. Esa mujer le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más.

_si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos_

y por tu rostro sincero  
y tu paso vagabundo  
y tu llanto por el mundo  
porque sos pueblo te quiero 

Con toda esta determinación decidió algo importante hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, sacó su celular y tecleó rápidamente algunos números, después de unos segundos al otro lado de la línea alguien contestó pero ni siquiera permitió que hablaran más –soy yo, manden un coche por mí, estoy en la calle principal de la zona comercial, y compren un boleto de avión para Corea en primera clase en el próximo vuelo, regreso a Casa-

-Sí joven amo, enseguida irán por usted.

-Está bien- y sin más colgó. Lo había hecho no existía marcha atrás.

_y porque amor no es aureola  
ni cándida moraleja  
y porque somos pareja  
que sabe que no está sola _

No estaba ni siquiera seguro de ¿qué es lo que haría?, ¿qué le diría?, ¿ni cuál sería la reacción de Ga Eul al verlo? Dudas, temores e inseguridades vinieron a él segundos después de haber decidido volver a casa, nunca imagino que algún día podría encontrarse en esta situación, tenía claro que solo dos opciones podía tomar: estar con ella o dejarla ir, ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?! CLARO QUE VALIA LA PENA ESTAR A SU LADO, POR SUPUESTO QUE ELLA VALIA EL VIAJE DE MAS DE 15 hrs, VALIA LAS DUDAS, VALIA LOS MIEDOS, VALIA EL RIESGO, SU SONRRISA, SU MIRADA, SU AMOR Y CARIÑO ERAN SIN LUGAR A DUDAS LA RECOMPESA QUE JUSTIFICABA TODO RIESGO, TODA DUDA, TODO TEMOR Y TODA LUCHA

Tan solo unos minutos más tarde frente a él aparcaba un lujoso auto, de el salió un joven chofer que le abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar sin embargo estaba tan ajeno en sus pensamientos que no fue has que el joven hablo que Ji Young se percato de su presencia, el viaje de regreso a su mansión en Zúrich sucedió sin ningún percance no es que realmente Ji Young fuera muy conversador todo lo contrario eran realmente contadas la veces que alguna vez conversaba con su chofer, sin embargo esto no impedía que hasta ese joven que conducía en silencio el automóvil se diera cuenta que su joven patrón lucia mas callado, serio y pensativo que lo acostumbrado, sin embargo no menciono ninguna palabra tan solo se limito a observarlo algunas veces a través del espejo retrovisor mientras que Ji Young permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ya tendría más de 15 horas para elegir las palabras, los modos y lo actos que convencieran a Ga Eul de volver a su lado, ¿si es que la había perdido?

_te quiero en mi paraíso  
es decir que en mi país  
la gente viva feliz  
aunque no tenga permiso_

si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El persistente sonido golpeando la puerta de su habitación no la dejaba descansar, al otro lado de la puerta su madre estaba hecha un manojo de gritos y rabietas exigiéndole salir era ya más de medio día y ella aun permanecía en cama y aunque esta vez realmente no era por su gusto al parecer su madre no lo entendía, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y abrirle la puerta a su madre, antes de que esta la tumbara con uno de esos gritos que casi la dejaban sorda – ya voy, mamá- respondió, a penas abrió la puerta las palabras típica de su madre cuando la reñían fueron su saludo tal vez su mente registró tan solo algunas de ellas, pero de pronto todo oscureció y no supo más, en sus oídos solo resonaban las palabras de su madre llamándola – ¡Ga Eul! ¡Por Dios Ga Eul ¿qué te sucede?! – y no recordó más, unas horas más tarde sin saber exactamente cuántas, despertó recostada en su cama, intento moverse pero la voz enérgica de su madre lo impidió – ¡No te muevas! El doctor recomendó reposo absoluto… al menos por hoy obedéceme, por favor – Aquella orden sonó mas a suplica que a imposición y solo hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta de cuan preocupada estaba su madre por ella, quiso agradecerle por estar ahí, sin embargo su madre la interrumpió - ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así hija? –

-Estoy bien madre

-¿BIEN? ¿A esto le llamas estar bien? Ga Eul ¿Qué te ha sucedido, donde está tu alegría, tus ganas de vivir, tu sonrisa? ¿Dónde está tu felicidad? Pensé que era algo pasajero tu actitud, creí que solo eran cosas que una joven de tu edad sufre, pero esto, esto no tiene nada que ver con ser joven ¿verdad? Has perdido las ganas de vivir y no sé por qué ¿dime te ha sucedido algo malo?

-NO mamá no ha sucedido nada malo es que yo… Mamá yo lo siento… no quise asustarte, en verdad lo siento, hare lo que tú quieras pero no te enojes conmigo

-Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser tú… prométeme que trataras

-Lo prometo

-Quiero creerte, ahora duerme iré a preparar la comida ¿está bien?

-Si

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien gracias, solo dormiré un poco más

-Está bien

Miró salir a su madre de su habitación, intento dormir pero las palabras que le había dicho su madre se adentraron en su mente forzándola a reflexionar, era cierto, su madre tenía la razón ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Realmente, había perdido las ganas de vivir? ¿Su felicidad dónde estaba? Totalmente derrotada opto por sumergirse en su cama tal vez fuera porque estaba enferma pero sentía frío, se envolvió en sus sabanas y aunque trato de evitarlo volvió a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con su madre, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, en cómo es que había llegado a esta situación pensó en el pasado, pensó en el futuro e inevitablemente pensó en él, en su promesa –

-¿_**Mí felicidad**__**2**_? ¿Existe? _Me he cansado, me he agotado y desvelado, me enojado y liado, he sido fría… pero todo es real_ tu no estas

La_ locura, el querer, el anhelo, la inseguridad, la ansiedad, lo complejo… _todo se ha vuelto así desde que no estas

_Lo soñado, lo obtenido, lo perdido ¿cómo olvidarlo? _¿Cómo te extraño si nunca estuviste a mi lado?

_El sofá que usabas, la música que dejaste de amar,_ todo lo sé, todo lo recuerdo

Me he perdido tanto en el tiempo, _te espere hasta convertirme en un objeto_

_Mío, tuyo, suyo, el bueno, el malo, el triste,_ todo sentí, todo fuiste

El _gris, amarillo,_ lo_ amargo, _lo _dulce, _lo _salado todavía recuerdo_…

_Lo que tu desesperadamente quieres olvidar, lo que nunca debemos olvidar_ yo puedo recordarlo

_Estoy pensando en volver a ti, no puedo tenerte, debo dejarte ir_ son lo que más deseo y temo oír de tus labios

¿_Cuántos días en el sendero me ha llevado_ esperarte?

¿Y qué pasaría si _de repente descubro que no te extraño en este momento_? ¿Te dolería?

¿_Mi felicidad volverá_? ¿Mi felicidad volverá si te olvido?

Volverá_ mientras sepa cuan profundo fue el amor_

Volverá _sin preguntar si valió la pena o no_

Regresa por favor… porque si no _mi felicidad volverá sin dar elección a otra persona de abandonarla_… pero quiero que seas solo tú, vuelve por favor porque si no

_Mi felicidad volverá _

_mientras sepa cuan profundo fue el amor_

_sin preguntar si valió la pena o no_

_sin darme la elección a abandonarme…_ pero yo quiero que seas solo tú, por favor vuelve Ji Young

-… VUELVE JI YOUNG- aquel nombre se volvió un simple susurro que en el silencio de la habitación desapareció

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Señor le puedo ofrecer una manta y un antifaz?

-Perdón

-¿Qué si gusta una manta y un antifaz para el viaje?

-Sí claro, por favor

¿Es qué se estaba quedando tonto? ¿O iba en camino en convertirse en uno? Era realmente molesto y vergonzoso que continuamente tuvieran que preguntarle las cosas por segunda porque él se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos ajeno en mente a tal vez a cientos de kilómetros. No es que se creyera un genio pero era verdaderamente molesto que las personas pensaras que era un idiota o un tonto distraído, sin embargo a la guapa azafata parecía no molestarle el preguntarle las cosas dos veces ni permanecer atendiéndole más tiempo que a otros pasajeros vaya que tenía sus ventajas el ser tan guapo pero era inútil coquetear más de la cuanta lo sabía perfectamente, porque aunque aquella chica que tenía enfrente esmerándose por atenderle era muy guapa cierta jovencita Coreana de inocente mirada y dulce esencia ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Así que como era costumbre esa boba sonrisa que antes ocupaba para ligar surgió de nuevo solo para agradecer tan gentil paciencia pero para nada más. Una vez que la azafata se marcho tomo la manta y se cubrió parcialmente su cuerpo, observo por algunos segundos por la ventanilla el exterior, las poco claras nubes y la espesa oscuridad, aquel paisaje no ero lo más alentador y los montones de preguntas y dudad que se acumulaban en su mente no ayudaban demasiado era difícil decidir ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir?, ¿por dónde empezar?, ¿cuál sería la reacción de Ga Eul al verlo nuevamente?, ¿qué es lo que haría si ella no quisiera estar a su lado?

¡Diablos! Vaya que las dudas matan o por lo menos casi lo logran, mil posibles respuestas se formulaban en su mente sin embargo no lo satisfacían sabía que era inútil torturarse más de diez horas pensando en ello por lo que decidió tratar de dormir, pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, esta vez se arriesgaría sin importar cual fuese el resultado, amor o dolor no importa por lo menos lo intentaría y no se quedaría preguntando ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo…?

_Cuanto más fieramente el Amor me traspase con flechas_

_y me haya abrasado, tanto mejor vengador seré _

_de la herida que me haya infligido_

_OVIDIO __2_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………

[1] BENEDETTI, Mario. Poema: TE QUIERO

[2] My Hapyness. Es uno de los temas principales de la novela Taiwanesa Fated To Love You como mencione tome la letra subida por nARUMIWOLF en **youtube ** la pueden encontrar como: **fated to loved you ost my happyness sub esp**

[3] OVIDIO. EL arte de amar. Remedios de amor. Madrid, Alianza, 2000. p. 62

Je je je je bueno espero les guste y dejen rr y si no es asi, pues también se aceptan criticas o sugerencias.

Muchas gracias a tods los que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, muchas muechas GRACIAS! !


	4. BUSCÁNDOTE

_JE JE JE Pues aquí estoy nuevamente, ¡Perdonen las molestias!_

_Primero que nada y para evitar confusiones aclaremos lo lógico: los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación. ¡Listo!_

_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído y han continuado esta historia, es realmente grato saber que les guste. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios. _

_Bien espero que les agrade igualmente este capítulo ya saben, se acepta todo tipo de comentario o critica no más no muy hirientes ¿vale? Ja ja ja _

_Las letras en cursivas son pensamientos y recuerdos, las palabras y diálogos con cita fueron tomadas del capítulo 15 y la parte final del capítulo 25, los subtítulos y traducción pertenecen a Asian Team _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Buscándote_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tengo hambre de tu boca, de tu voz, de tu pelo  
y por las calles voy sin nutrirme, callado,  
no me sostiene el pan, el alba me desquicia,  
busco el sonido líquido de tus pies en el día[1].

Lenta y perezosamente abrió sus ojos con el sonido de la voz de una azafata (quizá la que le atendió muy atentamente, pensó) que anunciaba la llegada al aeropuerto internacional de Corea y que en algunos minutos más la maniobra de el aterrizaje comenzaría. El día había llegado, después de un viaje de más de diez horas por fin el momento de encontrarse con ella se acercaba, miró durante unos segundos por la ventanilla y la imagen que la altura le regalaba era maravillosa, la hermosa Seul con la luz de la mañana resplandecía, era claro que la primavera estaba llegando era muy diferente esta bella imagen a la que tenía su mente guardada desde hace cuatro años cuando se marcho, era otoño aun recordaba claramente el aire frio y las hojas de los arboles cayendo cuando se fue, también recordaba la calidez que sintió durante aquella conversación junto con Ga Eul, durante bastante tiempo esa calidez la había atribuido al calor que el horno de alfarería desprendía, sin embargo también desde hace tiempo acepto que esa calidez y esa tranquilidad solo la disfrutaba cuando Ga Eul permanecía junto a él, sí, había aceptado aquella verdad desde hacia el mismo tiempo que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de ella.

Cerró por unos instantes más sus ojos tratando de recordar su imagen, y su mente voló, pudo recordarla sonriéndole, llorando, gritándole, cuidándole y hasta odiándole, revivió los momentos junto a ella y pudo revivir el momento en el que él tomó su mano durante aquella noche en la que simplemente tuvo un momento de gentileza y le había ayudado a vengarse de aquel imbécil que jugó con sus sentimientos, lo agradable que era sentirla cerca de él llevándola del brazo por la calle y lo bonita que se veía aquella noche, aquella noche vivía en su mente completamente, podía recordar cada detalle, cada momento incluso podía recordar cada palabra que pronunciaron aquella noche.

Estoy hambriento de tu risa resbalada,  
de tus manos color de furioso granero,  
tengo hambre de la pálida piedra de tus uñas,  
quiero comer tu piel como una intacta almendra1.

Los recuerdos una vez más acudieron a su mente, lo sucedido en aquel club y las palabras que sus labios pronunciaron…

_Hay aquí una persona que me ha robado mi corazón y tocaré especialmente para esa persona _

_La persona que capturo mi corazón, y no lo regresará, ¡Esta justo aquí! …__[2]_

-… Bienvenidos a Corea … les deseamos una feliz estancia – algunas palabras que el capitán del avión pronuncio al aterrizar se registraron en su mente al azar. ¿En qué maldito instante habían aterrizado? se preguntó, pero su duda se disipo unos instantes después ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba saliendo del avión y en otro, estaba en la sala de entrega de equipaje mirando fijamente las bandas corredizas esperando el suyo - malditas bandas por qué tienen que ir tan lentas- masculló por lo bajo, mientras su paciencia se esfumaba, (ja ja ja) para ser sinceros tenía que aceptar que no había pasado ni diez minutos de la llegada de su avión y que tampoco llevaba más de cinco en esa sala, quizá su equipaje ya había pasado frente a sus ojos, pero es que se encontraba tan endemoniadamente nervioso que el tiempo le parecía eterno y que la lentitud de las cosas parecía extrema. Así que él aceptara esta realidad era completamente imposible.

Después de según él unos tortuosos, lentos y en extremo fastidiantes minutos se encontraba caminando lentamente por el pasillo que unía la sala de llegadas con el resto del aeropuerto, aunque su imagen al resto de las personas que la rodeaban reflejaba la de un viajero en total tranquilidad lo cierto era que se encontraba convertido en no menos nervioso que un puberto que está a punto de declararse, ¡pero el orgullo y el porte es primero!, Sí señor, aun cuando estuviera a punto de desvanecerse por los nervios no podía dejarse mostrar débil! ¿o cómo decirlo… mmm enamorado? NO AUN NO.

Asi que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer… ACTUAR, con porte de súper modelo de portada principal de revista de moda, comenzó a caminar y habría que estar ciega para no ver a dicho chico que caminaba de manera relajada (aparentemente) pero eso si con mucho estilo y que vestía muy atractivamente a los ojos de cualquier fémina cerca de su entorno con una chamarra negra, una camisa blanca y una corbata de cuadros y un pantalón igual negro y con unos lentes muy cool lucia magnifico, pues como decirlo realmente tendrías que estar… mmm tonta cómo para no ver a semejante chico guapo con actitud de: soy súper estrella

Unos segundos después se encontraba en una de las puertas de salida del aeropuerto y en donde su flamante auto ya lo esperaba, sin un ápice de emoción saludo no porque realmente lo deseara, era simple educación había pasado cuatro años fuera de casa y por lo menos debía demostrar que la educación tan cara que había recibido no había desaparecido en su totalidad, como esperaba el tipo que lo recibió era un extraño seguramente su madre había renovado toda la servidumbre,

Antes de que el joven chofer pudiera decir buenos días él lo interrumpió –llévame a esta dirección- estiró su mano entregándole una nota a su chofer, sin decir más se metió en el auto y aguardo pacientemente a que el recorrido a su destino iniciara.

Quiero comer el rayo quemado en tu hermosura,  
la nariz soberana del arrogante rostro,  
quiero comer la sombra fugaz de tus pestañas 1

Recargado cómodamente en el asiento trasero de su auto mientras el marchar de este, miraba sin mucho interés el exterior sin embargo las imágenes una tras otra que miraba y se acumulaban en su cerebro iban formando aun sin su aprobación un panorama extraño –jamás había estado por aquí- menciono alguna vez durante el recorrido. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos e hizo una retrospectiva en su mente recordando nuevamente aquellas palabras.

_Hay aquí una persona que me ha robado mi corazón y tocaré especialmente para esa persona _

_La persona que capturo mi corazón, y no lo regresará, ¡Esta justo aquí! …__2_

Pensó detenidamente en ellas y se pregunto con miedo ¿Qué haría? Y sus labios pronunciaron inconscientemente - GA EUL si mis labios vuelven a pronunciar esas palabras ¿me creerás?

-Señor hemos llegado- aquella noticia anunciada por su chofer le hizo abrir los ojos, con una voz más o menos calmada (la mejor que pudo fingir) habló- Esta bien, después de dejarme puedes retirarte … ah llévate mi equipaje que lo dejen en mi habitación y que a nadie más se le ocurra tocarlo ¿entendiste? --Si señor

Mientras su chofer le abría la puerta, ante sus ojos una nueva imagen aparecía, sí, ante él estaba un pequeño edificio con un letrero que decía JARDIN DE NIÑOS, ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿JARDIN DE NIÑOS? Parpadeo por algunos segundos releyó la dirección que tenia escrita en un papel que sostenía en su mano, miró a su chofer y con voz fuerte le preguntó si realmente la había llevado a la dirección que le solicito, el joven chofer asintió y so lo dejo nuevamente en un conflicto ¿REALMENTE WOO BIN LE HABIA DADO LA DIRECCION CORRECTA, DE DONDE ESTABA GA EUL?

Permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, su mente cavila la relación de la imagen del edificio que tenia ante sus ojos y la posible relación de ésta con su chica. Y después de analizarlo confirmo que aquella posibilidad era un hecho, tomando en cuenta la calma, la ternura, la paciencia y la bondad que caracterizaban a Ga Eul estaba claro que ella no podría estar en otro que no fuera uno así, el orgullo de saber qué tipo de chica era la suya se incremento en su pecho y con una gran satisfacción reflejada en su rostro se adentro en aquel edificio.

Mientras caminaba su pulso y nerviosismo crecía, podía jurar que el sonido de los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse a 10 km a la redonda y que para cuando llegara a donde ella se encontrara su corazón dejaría de latir, se maldijo así mismo por sentirse tan inseguro y cursi, ERA OFICIAL SE HABIA VUELTO UN IDIOTA EANOMARADO, AHORA COMPRENDIA COMO JOON PYO SE HABIA VUELTO MAS IDIOTA DE LO NORMAL CUANDO SE ENAMORÓ (porque aunque en noticias recientes su mejor amigo apareciera en tres portadas de las revistas más importantes de sociales y economía como uno de los mejores estrategas, cuando el nombre de Jan Di aparecía toda esa inteligencia se esfumaba y se convertía en un animal que se guiaba por sus instintos) SÍ AHORA QUIZÁS PODRÍA TRATAR DE ENTENDERLO, pero aun con todos sus temores y su frustración por sentirse un idiota, continuo caminando y observando las aulas hasta encontrarla.

La suave voz de una chica capturó su atención estaba seguro que era ella, siguió aquel sonido **–Hacerlo es fácil. Inténtalo **[3]**-** y ahí estaba la culpable de sus dudas, la única dueña de sus pensamientos, la chica por la que había tomado la decisión más difícil: entregar su corazón, y he ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba esa pequeña chiquilla dulce, esa noble niña que en cualquier momento se podía convertir en una fierecilla que le daba duras batallas y hermosas recompensas. A través de los cristales de la puerta su hermosa figura podía admirar. Sentada y rodeada de tal vez una docena de niños la encontró realizando una manualidad.

_-¿A caso se estaban cayendo los ángeles del cielo? Porque si no era si como es que Ga Eul se veía tan angelicalmente hermosa…- _Un segundo le tomo darse cuenta de sus pensamientos de lo idiota que era al sentir esa emoción, esa sensación de alegría y miedo de tenerla frente a sus ojos. Pero llegados a este punto, no era el momento de detenerse a pensar acerca de si era o no un idiota, era momento de enfrentarla y decirle _¡QUÉDATE A MI LADO!_, con la mirada puesta sobre ella se armó de valor, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió y entre ésta abierta y una cortina de flores de juguete que adornaban la entrada la observó en silencio y una hermosa y sincera sonrisa aprecio en sus rostro pero… ¿qué decir? No podía decir simplemente ¡HEY YA VOLVÍ!No era tan idiota como para no saber que Ga Eul esperaba más que ese anuncio ¿pero qué decirle? No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró, mientras la miraba en silencio.

-¿Es eso una uva? **- preguntó Ga Eul a un niño

-Sí**

Vaya que era una hermosa imagen que quería guardar en su memoria y una vez mas de la nada una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La miró fijamente quería verla cuando escuchara su voz, quería guardar su reacción en la memoria y guardarla para siempre y se atrevió a hablar.

-HAY DEMASIADA PRESIÓN EN TUS MANOS **

Ga Eul giró el rostro hacia la puerta esperando ver a aquella persona que hablo.

-¡Yi Joung, Sumbae! **- al mirarlo inmediatamente se puso de pie. Su rostro reflejaba asombro, felicidad y duda, ¿Qué más hacer, que más decir para que se diera cuenta aquella chica, para demostrar que era él?

-Hola- y esa era la ridícula respuesta que su cerebro formulo y que sus labios pronunciaron. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Ga Eul le seguiría esperando?

y hambriento vengo y voy olfateando el crepúsculo  
buscándote, buscando tu corazón caliente  
como un [loco] en la soledad […]1

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[1] NERUDA, Pablo. Soneto XI. Cien sonetos de amor

[2] Capitulo 15 del Drama Boys Before Flowers (subtítulos de Asian Team)

[3]** Capitulo 25 del Drama Boys Before Flowers (subtítulos de Asian Team)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué le dirá Ga Eul? Ja ja ja lo cierto es que ni yo lo se tendré que poner a mi mente a trabajar…

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen RR. Se acepta comentarios, garrotazos, reclamaciones y criticas.


	5. FUI UN IDIOTA

_JE JE JE Pues aquí estoy nuevamente, ¡Perdonen las molestias!_

_Primero que nada y para evitar confusiones digamos lo obvio: los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación. ¡Listo!_

_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído y han continuado esta historia, es realmente grato saber que les guste. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus animos y ´paciencia para este capítulo. _

_Bien espero que les agrade igualmente este capítulo ya saben, se acepta todo tipo de comentario o critica no más no muy hirientes ¿vale? Ja ja ja _

_Las palabras y diálogos (algunas) con cita fueron tomadas de la parte final del capítulo 25, los subtítulos y traducción pertenecen a Asian Team ke ke ke bueno ahora ando más loca que nunca no sé si realmente me quedo bien este capi por que la neta me costó muchísimo, este capi esta según yo divido en tres partes y tres puntos de vista la de ella, la de él y la mía como disque escritora si quedó muy mal pido disculpa de antemano. Bueno no conforme con esta idea loca también tome una melodía de houros princes que la neta no sé cómo se llama pero creo que es Stay, prometo que para el siguiente aseguro su nombre. Bueno aquí va._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ella _

Yo era un tonto

Yo fui un tonto

Mis excusas llegan tarde también

Sé que no puedo volver a tras

Sé que no puedo verte también

Me equivoque tanto… lo siento tanto

Perdóname por favor…

No conseguí entonces decir,

Que yo estaba dañado

Entonces te suplico aquí, ahora perdón

Te pido perdón

Soy un tonto idiota

… verdaderamente enamorado

A causa de mi orgullo

Me arruino con el alcohol

Soy un tonto

Y el gusto amargo de humo de cigarrillo

Mis ojos gritan todo el día porque te amo

Tú y yo parecemos unos tontos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-HAY DEMASIADA PRESIÓN EN TUS MANOS – Aquella voz le era familiar, de alguna manera le parecía cálida. El sonido de aquella voz era agradable, le parecía querida y lejana ¿de quién era esa voz? Giró el rostro hacia la puerta esperando ver a aquella persona que habló y después de haberla mirado le pareció que su corazón se detuvo un instante al ver aquella imagen que se ofrecía ante sus ojos.

-¡Yi Joung, Sumbae! **- inconscientemente sus labios pronunciaron su nombre al mirarlo, inmediatamente por instinto se puso de pie y no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara asombro, felicidad y duda. ¿Era él? ¿Realmente era él? ¿O era otra más de sus tontas ilusiones?

Pero cuando los labios de él se abrieron para decir -Hola- se dio cuenta qué era él, solo él podía a parecerse así, tan relajado, tan de improvisto, tan tan él, tan simple y directo. Pero ¿a qué había venido? ¿Ella era la primera persona a la que buscó cómo se lo había prometido? ¿Venía a decir te quiero o a decir lo siento? ¿A qué venía? Su corazón temblaba por la emoción y por el miedo. Paralizada por el sin fin de emociones de la que era presa se quedó solo observándole.

Su mente por algunos segundos solo estaba dedicada en él, que no se percato que de un momento a otro sus alumnos conversaban con Yi Jeong, cuando su mente registro algunas frases qué en un principio sonaban lejanas como: Quién es… El novio de la maestra… Ahjussi, ¿por casualidad regresa de otro país …. OH! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ... Entonces… ¿regresaste de Suecia? ... Pequeña señorita eres realmente impresionante… Entonces eres tú… ¡UN MOMENTO ¿ENTONCES ERES TÚ? ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS…? ¿CÓMO ES QUE…? ESOS CHIQUILLOS SERÁN… -ni bien la pequeña termino de hablar cuando un instante después le cubrió la boca con su mano –No puedes decir eso- le susurro cerca de su oído. ¡Oh por todos los cielos ¿podría existir algo más vergonzoso? Acaba de ser expuesta ante él sin que nada pudiese haber hecho para evitarlo, ¡Muy bien lo que sospechaba ahora podía confirmarlo: era una idiota! ¿En qué momento por su cabeza le pareció bien decirle a esos duendes que tenía novio, y no solo eso sino también donde se encontraba? Será tonta... ¡Perfecto! ahora él podría reírse de ella sin poder rechistar y no lo culparía porque tal vez el que él estuviera ahí sería para decir: " lo siento no puedo estar contigo " y ahora después de ese bochornoso suceso podría parecerle una completa tonta.

Bueno no era que pudiera parecer ya era un hecho, esa gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro de él solo indicaba que su sospecha era un hecho. Bueno aunque él tuviera razón no era motivo suficiente como para burlarse de ella de esa manera ¿o sí? Estaba a punto de reclamarle por burlarse de ella tan descaradamente cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella, la tomo de su mano y un segundo después era jalada por él hacia fuera del salón.

¿Pero qué sucedía? ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Él_

No compares con esto

Piensa en ello…

Piensa en todo lo que tardamos

Para llegar hasta aquí

Piensa en ello otra vez…

Vas a lamentarlo…

Me equivoque tanto

Realmente lo siento mucho

No conseguí entonces decir,

Que yo estaba dañado

Entonces te suplico aquí, ahora perdón

Te pido perdón

Soy un tonto idiota

… verdaderamente enamorado

A causa de mi orgullo

Me arruino con el alcohol

Soy un tonto

Y el gusto amargo de humo de cigarrillo

Mis ojos gritan todo el día porque te amo

Tú y yo parecemos unos tontos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿La habría perdido? La duda lo consumía minuto a minuto ¿cómo saber si ella aun lo esperaba o si había entregado su corazón a alguien más? Aquellos segundos se le hicieron interminables, angustiantes… ¿Cómo saber? Trato de mirarla buscando que ella le dijera sin palabras la verdad. Aquel ¡hola! realmente era sincero no era la mejor forma de hablarle a alguien a quién no había visto desde hace bastante tiempo pero la elocuencia no era su punto fuerte. ¡Suficiente! No aguantaba un minuto más, estaba a punto de preguntar directamente si aun le amaba pero la voz de unos chiquillos llamándole absorbió su atención.

-¿Quién es? … ¿El novio de la maestra? - mencionó un niño al verlo

-Ahjussi, ¿por casualidad regresa de otro país? **-preguntó directamente una linda niña que estaba al lado de Ga Eul

-OH! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ** –respondió él, realmente le cayó por sorpresa que esa linda niña supiera que venía regresando de viaje es por eso qué le preguntó cómo es que lo sabía.

-Entonces… - continuó la niña cuando él con una pregunta afirmo su sospecha- ¿regresaste de Suecia? **- interrogó nuevamente la niña. Y de la nada una nueva sonrisa tierna y sincera surgió en los labios de Yi Joung cuando escuchó la pregunta de la niña ¿Era su imaginación o ellos lo conocían? Se planteo esa pregunta dada la situación. Pero antes de asegurar algo, más valía seguir el rumbo que la conversación tomaba.

–Pequeña señorita eres realmente impresionante- sonriendo respondió a la pequeña **.

-Entonces eres tú **- respondió la niña con una sonrisa en los labios mientras aplaudía con las manos festejando su descubrimiento. ¿Entonces eres tú? Esa afirmación resonó en la mente de Yi Joung ¿Quién era él, de qué o para quién? ¿Realmente cómo se lo imaginaba Ga Eul les platico acerca de él? Sus dudas y sospechas se aclararon un segundo después cuando escuchó nuevamente hablar a la niña – Nuestra maestra dijo que su novio estaba allá- LO SABIA ELLA LES DIJO PENSÓ EN AQUEL MOMENTO.

Ni siquiera la chiquilla pudo terminar cuando Ga Eul le cubrió la boca a la pequeña con su mano – No puedes decir eso- le dijó ella suavemente a modo de regaño a la niña, lo miro sonriendo sin decir nada, apenada tal vez. Pero mientras para Ga Eul eso era vergonzoso tal vez porque pensó que él se burlaría o enojaría con ella por llamarle " su novio " para él esta situación era la mejor, estaba completamente feliz pues el amor que ella creo en él y que creció en la distancia era correspondido, los temores y las dudas se disiparon la amaba y ella le amaba nada podía destrozar o deshacer esta felicidad, oh eso creía.

Y en aquel momento después de escuchar como esos chiquillos que estaban a su alrededor lo conocían se dio cuenta que ella aun le quería, sí ella estaba aun para él y en su rostro esa gran, boba y tonta sonrisa apareció nuevamente, no podía ni quería ocultar la gran felicidad que sentía en su corazón después de mucho tiempo sentía nuevamente felicidad y esta vez estaba decidido a que este sentimiento no desapareciera.

[ ¿No está sonriendo mucho? Lo siento es que esta muy feliz ke ke ke ke]

Pero un segundo después su raciocinio volvió - ¿qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?- porque aunque estuviera como un loco adolescente enamorado no era del tipo de montar una escena romántica en medio de un salón de jardín de niños y más teniendo como espectadores a por lo menos una docena de juguetones duendecillos muy perspicaces. No, no, no podía ni iba a travesar el espacio el espacio que los separaba para abrazarla aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo, ni tampoco ni mucho menos le daría un apasionado beso aunque realmente no le importara cambiar su vida por un segundo así junto a ella, no ese no era él y esa no era una opción, pero tampoco podía no decir nada ¿Y entonces qué hacer? Simple, lo que siempre solía hacer, tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla junto a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Todo es mejor juntos: déjame decirte…_

No puedo vivir un momento sin ti

Todavía grito aún

No importa como bebo

O si cortara mi cabello

Soy un tonto idiota

… verdaderamente enamorado

A causa de mi orgullo

Me arruino con el alcohol

Soy un tonto

Y el gusto amargo de humo de cigarrillo

Mis ojos gritan todo el día porque te amo

Tú y yo parecemos unos tontos

No arruinemos lo nuestro…

Nunca más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sí era lo completamente racional como para aguantar la compostura y no sucumbir ante los deseos que su cuerpo y todo su ser sentía de eliminar el espacio que los separaba para abrazarla y besarla, sí era tan capaz de contener las ganas de sentirla en sus brazos, de sentir su calor, su aroma y probar el sabor de sus labios que nunca pudo probar y por los que en estos cuatro años deseo con toda el alma, sí era tan capaz entonces, ¿Qué hacer para estar con ella? Simple, lo que siempre solía hacer, tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla junto a él.

Y siguió por primera vez un impulso camino hacia ella, la tomo de su mano y la llevó con él, necesitaba estar con ella, la necesitaba junto a él, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que sintió en estos cuatro años lejos de ella, todo lo que guardo en su corazón, decirle que el amor que ella sentía por él y que hizo crecer en su corazón le correspondía, decirle que en esos cuatro años no pudo evitar amarla, que ella era la primera a quien buscó y que en adelante seria siempre, siempre la única.

Lo único que la mente de Ga Eul podía cavilar era ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? De la nada él tomo su mano y ahora la llevaba a algún lugar ¿Dónde? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué es lo que él quería hacer con ella? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? ¿Por qué y para qué? Quería detenerlo y preguntarle, exigirle que le explicara qué es lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo de un instante a otro estaba fuera del edificio y estaba a punto de subir al auto de él, claro si aceptaba la invitación que Yi Jeong le ofrecía al abrirle la puerta de su auto. Pero en todo ese corto tiempo que llevaban juntos él no había pronunciado palabra y ella hubiese aceptado ir con él aunque no dijera nada como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero, ya no era más una mocosa de 17 años que podría seguirlo en silencio sin decir nada.

No ahora no, habían pasado cuatro años y en ese tiempo ella había cambiado como seguramente también él lo había hecho, ahora tenía responsabilidades ya no era un estudiantes de instituto que se empleaba a medio tiempo, ahora trabajaba como profesora y no podía marcharse del Jardín de niños como antes lo hacía de la tienda de avena y menos cuando su responsabilidad era niños pequeños.

Así que ante la invitación de Yi Jeong solo una cosa podía hacer - BASTA, PARA AQUÍ – tomó la puerta al tiempo que hablaba y la cerraba. Él la miro atentamente, sorprendido pero aun callado, intento hablar pero ella lo interrumpió intencionalmente – PARA AQUÍ DIME LO QUE QUIERES DECIR. NO PUEDO IRME Y DEJAR A ESOS PEQUEÑOS. YO… YA NO PUEDO SEGUIRTE SIEMPRE A DONDE TU QUIERAS, ASI QUE DILO – terminó de hablar y le sentencio a explicarle.

Al ver tal actitud Yi Jeong descubrió con gran asombro que esa dulce chica seguía igual de determinada que antes solo que había cambiado en el pasado siempre que él estaba involucrado en algún asunto ella nunca se oponía, pero ahora ella se resistía, ahora que ella le exigía una explicación y una respuesta fue incapaz de dársela inmediatamente tan solo la miró atento mientras callaba, unos segundos después se dio cuenta que tal vez esa no fue la mejor decisión pues Ga Eul lo malinterpreto y decidió marcharse.

-Está bien, me marcho primero- en su mente él no podía creerlo ¡¿estaba hablando en serio?¡ ¿Ga Eul estaba hablando en serio? No podía creer que ella no se diera cuenta de que sí estaba ahí era porque quería estar junto a ella. ¡Diablos! Pensó tenía que hacer algo o ella se iría, por eso cuando ella paso junto a él con la intención de regresar adentro la detuvo, sus impulsos aparecieron nuevamente le sujeto la mano e impidió que siguiera.

-Si no vas a decir nada, déjame ir

-Quédate- dijo él y ella permaneció quieta mientras el continuaba hablando

-Quédate, quédate conmigo, quiero decir algo pero no aquí – ella después de escucharlo con todas las fuerzas que puedo reunir y no ceder ante tal invitación habló- yo también quisiera quedarme contigo, pero debo regresar así que discul… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente él la jaló hacia sí y la atrapo en sus brazos. Para él ese instante era maravilloso ella encajaba perfecto en sus brazos, su cuerpo con el de ella se acoplaban idealmente y tal parecía que ahora nada podría deshacer y evitar que saliera a flote ese gran sentimiento que crecía y aumentaba rápidamente en su pecho en esos momentos cuando la tenía en sus brazos.

Por fin podía disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, su aroma, su calor, de todo lo que ella era, por fin podía tenerla en sus brazos como tanto deseo en esos cuatro años, pero al tiempo que esa gran felicidad crecía también un terrible sentimiento de miedo crecía en su interior porque aunque seguía abrazándola ella permanecía quieta entre sus brazos ni un solo movimiento hacia pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había malentendido lo que escucho en el salón de clases?

-Ga Eul –la llamo tímidamente – Ga Eul – pronuncio suavemente con temor, intento separarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos y pedirle que hablara si ya no le amaba, no podía culparla pero necesitaba saberlo, trato de alejarse pero los brazos de ella en su espalda sujetándolo se lo impidieron.

Colocando sus brazos en la espalda de él era su forma de decirle: ¡Me quedo aquí junto a ti, a tu lado! – Ga Eul – la llamo él una vez mas y los brazos de ella se aferraron mas a él, podía sentir la presión de estos en su espalda y por primera vez que una chica lo abrazara así no le incomodo, se sintió feliz, completo más que nunca. Sin embargos pequeños susurros llegaron a sus oídos y de la nada una pequeña sensación de humedad crecía en sus pecho ¿a caso Ga Eul…?

-Idiota-dijo ella repentinamente. ¿Idiota, era lo único que ella diría? se pregunto Yi Jeong

-Idiota, Grandísimo tonto, espere más de cuatro años para escuchar de ti algo que me diera esperanza.

-Lo siento- dijo él mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte – Lo siento –permanecieron así, porque por ahora no necesitaba más, paso a paso se dijo así mismo, sabía que solo un paso a la vez con ella no quería apresurarla no a ella si ella espero cuatro años él podría esperar también, porque también por ahora estar así con ella era suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo espero que esto para ti no sea una simple casualidad, porque para mí es  
un dulce encuentro, con sabor a chocolate...

Victoria Cuellar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** La conversación que tiene Yi Jeong con la niña la tome del Capítulo 25 del Drama Boys Before Flowers (subtítulos de Asian Team)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué pasara ahora que están juntos? Ja ja ja no lo sé tendré que echarle más ganas poner a mi mente a trabajar… quisiera comentarios acerca de que les gustaría que sucediera

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen RR. Se acepta comentarios, garrotazos, reclamaciones y criticas.


	6. UN BESO

Disculpen la demora, estoy de vuelta.

Bueno primero que nada aclaremos nuevamente lo obvio y es el hecho de que los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen sino a la KBS. Si no claro que por su puesto que esta historia hubiera sucedido ja ja ja

No me cansare nunca de agradecerles todo el apoyo, ánimos y porras que me han brindado todos ustedes al leer y dejar rr de esta historia. En verdad muchas gracias. Llevamos seis capítulos porque el que continúe viva esta historia es por ustedes y para ustedes. Espero les agrade este nuevo capi, je je creo que me quedó bastante largo una disculpa.

Bien para este capítulo tome varias ideas para inspirarme: je je je Uno: un fragmento del dialogo de la parte final de la película Jerry McGuirre (con Tom Cruse) es una de mis favoritas os la ecomiendo; Dos: la parte final del capítulo 25 (final) del drama de BBF y lo de mas ya saben producto de mi loca y aberrante imaginación. Ja ja ja nuevamente tal vez quedo OOC, una disculpa por ello. Oh cierto, las palabras en cursivas son recuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Un beso…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con la mirada fija en la carretera conducía serenamente, su increíble y bello auto convertible corría a gran velocidad pues trataba de llegar a ese lugar lo más pronto posible, necesitaba llegar rápido y regresar también lo más rápido que la situación le permitiera no es que no deseara encontrarse con sus amigos pero es que aun en el tiempo que estuvo afuera en una u otra ocasión se reunió con alguno o algunos de los F4 y aunque era muy especial para él, el que hoy se reunieran todos, esa emoción no se podía comparar con la felicidad que sentía en su pecho al saber que ella le seguía amando ni con la enorme alegría y paz que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. Así que tenia determinada una cosa ir saludar a los chicos y una vez hecho esto tal vez charlar un poco con ellos y regresar lo más pronto con Ga Eul pues lo más seguro es que después de presenciar una tonta escena romántica protagonizada por su gran amigo y líder Joon Pyo con Jan Di se retiraran a la ciudad a festejar el regreso de su líder y amigo, y la reunión nuevamente del gran F4.

Sin embargo aun con saber que regresaría no solo él sino también todos sus amigos a la ciudad no comprendía cómo demonios acepto venir solo sin ella y es qué ¿cómo es posible que aun ofreciéndole llevar a esa docena de duendes al museo en una exposición guiada, no acepto? Bueno, era claro que el llevarlos no era porque él en verdad lo sintiera como una experiencia gratificante para los niños y que los ayudara a crear un mejor conocimiento acerca de su cultura, no, no era así, si los llevaba ahí era perfecto porque mientras mandará a uno de los guía del museo a encargarse de los niños él podría estar con ella sin ningún problema, bueno no para él, porque para Ga Eul que entendió su plan si lo significo. Aun podía escuchar claramente las palabras de ella como respuesta cuando él se lo propuso _– No puedes hacer esto así- dijo ella, mientras permanecía abrazada a él._

_-¿Qué no puedo? - Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_-Utilizarlos- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de él con ternura._

_-¿Utilizarlos, no creo que lo esté haciendo?- arremetió él._

_-Si lo haces- lo enfrento nuevamente y aunque realmente en aquella conversación no había una señal de enojo, ella realmente hablaba seria, por lo que no le quedo más que ceder._

_-¡Vamos! ¿Realmente no puedes ceder?- hablo él a manera de suplica._

_-Hoy no, salúdame a los chicos y te espero cuando regreses, ¿te parce?-preguntó ella sonriente._

_Y él pensó mientras la miraba que si ella seguía sonriéndole siempre así jamás le podría volver a negarle algo - ¿Te parece? Claro que no- respondió mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte por la cintura._

_-Te esperare ¿tienes algo que decirme cierto?_

_-Sí- respondió él mirándole fijamente a los ojos había olvidado por completo que aun no se le declaraba y por algún instante pensó que no sería necesario después de todo ahora la tenía en sus brazos ¿no? Pero cuando la miro nuevamente se dio cuenta que no sería así de fácil - tu.. tu no me darás otra opción que ir solo ¿cierto?- " está bien " se dijo así mismo si tengo que decírtelo asi será._

_-Cierto, quiero estar contigo y que me digas lo que tengas que decirme en un lugar mejor-_

_-Está bien, tú ganas._

Antes de amarte, amor nada era mío:

vacilé por las calles y las cosas:

nada contaba ni tenía nombre:

el mundo era del aire que esperaba.

[…]

(1)

¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió aceptar? Se maldecía una y otra vez por haberle dicho sí, una vez más después de maldecir su suerte, formuló una nota mental para el futuro: "nunca mirar a Ga Eul directamente a los ojos cuando quiera convencerme de algo, pues contra su sonrisa siempre termino perdiendo". Bien pero lo hecho, hecho estaba así que no le quedaba más que continuar y tratar de apresurarse para regresar con ella, bajó las ventanillas del auto para dejar entrar al viento pero ni el viento fresco que acariciaba su rostro y movía violentamente su cabello lograban despejar su mente, ni por un segundo, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, y ese aroma de ella que estaba junto a él y que se había adentrado tan hondo que de su ser no podía apartarlo.

Yo conocí salones cenicientos,

túneles habitados por la luna

hangares crueles que se despedían

preguntas que insistían en la arena

[…]

(1)

Tan solo unos minutos más tarde frente a él aparecía aquel lugar, una pequeña comunidad ubicada frente al inmenso y bello mar que resplandecía con el atardecer, mirar al sol ocultándose era hermosa postal que hubiese querido compartir con ella. Sin embargo su bello y romántico pensamiento fui interrumpido abruptamente cuando el sonido de unas hélices en el cielo surgieron fuertemente de la nada, levanto la mirada al cielo y pudo ver un helicóptero del grupo Shinwa, una sonrisa nació de él pues era obvio que el más tonto, terco y valiente de los F4 había regresado, además claro que la voz de éste por un altavoz era sin duda la más clara muestra de que el gran Goo Joon Pyo el líder de los F4 después de más de cuatro largos años regresaba.

Se apresuro más para reunirse con aquellos seres queridos que deseaba ver una vez más, siguió las indicaciones de Woo Bin y se acerco al campamento de los estudiantes practicantes de medicina de el instituto Shinwa, en cuanto llegó se dio cuenta que Woo Bin ya estaba ahí y conversaba amenamente con Ji Hoo el cual vestía una bata blanca, muestra clara de que ya era un medico. Los rostros de sus amigos, sus palabras, sus gestos demostraban madurez, era claro que todos habían crecido. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado, cada uno de ellos siguió su camino, habían luchado y esforzado para alcanzar lo que ahora eran, cuatro grandes hombres que con orgullo podrían mirar a cualquiera.

Las promesas de amor y de amistad ahora los hacían volverse a encontrar y era grato descubrir que su amistad aun continuaba intacta, a diferencia de los que todos pensaban acerca de que su amistad era en base a conveniencia lo único cierto es que su amistad era genuina sin intereses ni recompensas, tan solo eran ellos, ellos y sus tormentos, sus fantasmas, sus miedos y sus secretos. Pero era gracias a Jan Di que aprendieron no solo a respetarse sino a ayudarse, a pelearse y hasta a reconciliarse cuando era necesario, ¿Tal vez por eso su amistad seguía intacta?, se preguntó él cuando escucho a sus amigos llamarle, camino a su encuentro y después de mucho tiempo sintió con gran felicidad recibir un abrazo y estrechar sinceramente una mano.

Después de un breve pero cariñoso y sincero saludo, se encaminaron a reunirse con sus otros dos amigos que se encontraban en la playa. La caminata fue corta apenas si hablaron "ya habrá tiempo de hablar" se decía cada uno, cuando estaban a punto se reunirse con los otros escucharon la propuesta de matrimonio que Joon Pyo hacia a Jan Di, y lo único que podían hacer era lo de siempre, hacer rabiar a su más grande tonto amigo, aunque sea por un momento.

-Me opongo a esa propuesta- el primero en hablar fue Ji Hoo

Bueno si su amigo ya había hablado porque no seguirle el juego –yo también me opongo- mencionó él.

-yo también… chicos…No pueden hacerlo tan fácil sin nuestro permiso- mencionó Woo Bin

Solo una sonrisa fue la respuesta de Joon Pyo y Jan Di, realmente fue un alivio, conociendo a su amigo esperaban tal vez que les saltara encima hasta medio matarlos por haberle estropeado su proposición la cual seguramente llevaba años practicando. Después de sobrevivir a tal situación se reunieron y frente al mar reafirmaron su amistad con un abrazo y aunque todo parecía perfecto para él no.

Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo,

caído, abandonado y decaído,

todo era inalienablemente ajeno.

[…]

(1)

Sabía que ese momento ni siquiera estaba próximo a ser perfecto para él, porque ella no estaba ahí, no, ella no estaba a su lado y no podía compartir la alegría que sentía, no podía escuchar su voz ni reírse junto a ella***, simplemente aunque sentía alegría no podía disfrutarla porque ella no estaba a su lado, y por primera vez envidio la vida de Joon Pyo ahora que miraba a su amigo podía observar que estaba completamente feliz que nada podía hacerlo entristecer a su lado después de tanto tiempo tenia a la mujer que amaba, el tiempo, la espera, el dolor y la esperanza se veían recompensados. Todo estaba perfecto y en su sitio, como le envidio, le envidio su valor por gritar y defender su amor, su esperanza, esa que mantuvo para que Jan Di un dia se diera cuenta que le amaba solo a él, y que lo esperase hasta ahora, y su gran amor ese que lo mantuvo con ganas de seguir, aquel sentimiento que lo guió y lo ayudo a conseguir todo lo que sus padres esperaban de él y todo con el solo propósito de regresar nuevamente junto a ella. Sí, ahora que lo miraba podía comprender lo que hace cuatro años nunca entendió: LA FELICIDAD DE ESTAR ENAMORADO Y SER CORRESPONDIDO. Comprendió que él también podía tener todo aquello que envidiaba de la vida, siempre y cuando tuviera el valor de decirle a Ga Eul TE AMO. Sonrió tan solo de pensar que tal vez aquel mismo día el podría ser inmensamente feliz como ahora lo eran Joon Pyo y Jan Di.

Todo era de los otros y de nadie,

hasta que tu belleza y tu pobreza

llenaron el otoño de regalos

(1)

Un rato después él y sus amigos conducían nuevamente con destino a la ciudad de Seúl tal y como él lo había previsto y aunque la reunión fue corta decidieron reserva un Restaurante Italiano de un Gran Hotel para continuar y festejar el reencuentro, claro estaba que ésta tan solo era una pequeña convivencia ya que realmente el festejo seria nuevamente en la playa en algunos días, ya no eran unos críos y tenían deberes que cumplir antes de irse a dar un pequeño respiro. Tomo su celular y marcó, al otro lado de la línea alguien respondió.

-Si diga-

-Soy yo- dijo él – ya vamos para allá, ¿Dónde estás, aun sigues en la escuela?

- No, ya estoy en casa- tranquilamente respondió ella

-Está bien, tenemos planeado reunirnos para celebrar, paso a recogerte en una hora y media ¿sí?

-Sí, ¿Cómo está Jan Di?- preguntó curiosa Ga Eul

-No menos feliz que una adolescente a quien se le han declarado, esta tan contenta como las chicas de las historias con finales felices, que tanto te gustan- tranquilamente respondió él

-Oh, es un alivio y una alegría-

-¿qué?- interrogo Yi Joung

-Qué haya dicho que si, es tan testaruda que por un momento pensé que se negaría, ¡ya sabes cómo es ella!

-Lo sé, ¿paso por ti entonces?

-Sí, te espero. ¿A qué lugar iremos?

-¿Por qué?

-Para saber cómo debo ir vestida

-Solo ve como tú quieras, solo estaremos nosotros y algunos otros pero sin importancia.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí

-Está bien. Te veo aquí conduce con cuidado por favor. ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo hare- Una vez que colgó se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, era la primera vez que llamaba y recogía a una chica, bueno, era la primera vez que recogía a su… cómo llamarla ¿Novia? Sí eso era o lo seria, si es que todo salía bien. Respiro profundo e inhalo, concentro nuevamente su marida en la carretera quería llegar pronto así que conducía a gran velocidad sin embargo tenía que ser cauteloso había prometido ser precavido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido del timbre llamando a la puerta la alertaba que él ya había llegado, a demás claro está que el interrogatorio al que la estaba sometiendo su madre toda eufórica porque un chico extremadamente guapo toco a la puerta de la casa para recogerla era algo que tal vez a su madre le costaría asimilar, ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo que era su cita y que tal vez llegaría tarde.

-Si quieres no puedes llegar- aquellas palabras en los labios de su madre sonaban tan extrañas, simplemente sonrió, se despidió de ella con un beso y salió al encuentro con ese chico.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo ella en cuanto llegó a la sala de la casa en donde él la esperaba, él solo la miro en silencio por un minuto antes de responderle – estas muy bella

-Gracias- correspondió ella

-¿Lista entonces?

-Sí

-Bueno, pues vámonos- una vez afuera de la casa le abrió la puerta de su auto y ella subió. Dentro del auto realmente para él fue tortuoso no podía concentrarse en conducir pues siempre ansiaba mirarla una vez más, y es que la miraba pero al instante ansiaba mirarla otra vez mas es como si temiera que si no la mirase, su imagen se desvanecería en su memoria y es que además ella estaba realmente bella, vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino en seda que resaltaba su bella piel clara y demarcaba su esbelta silueta y ese escote de atrás que mostraba gran parte de su espalda no hacía otra cosa más que tentarlo, su negro cabello suelto la hacía ver sensual y sus labios que tenía un poco de labial en tono rosa con brillo no hacían más que desearle besarla intensamente –Realmente estas hermosa- se atrevió a decirle una vez mas mientras miraba al frente, ella solo sonrió y le correspondió su cumplido – Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.

-Llegamos – dijo él repentinamente mientras se acercaba a la entrada de un restaurante

-Oh, ustedes como siempre lo hacen todo muy diferente- dijo ella mientras él le abría la puerta.

El solo sonrió le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó- Es que es algo especial este día

-Ya veo- contestó ella. Entraron juntos y más de un par de ojos los siguieron era un poco incomodo, mas para él, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus miedos a sus dudas más tarde se enfrentaría a aquellas miradas y a las interrogantes que seguramente surgían en sus amigos, " más tarde " se repitió una vez más, mientras disfrutaría a su lado un poco más, se acerco al resto del grupo y saludaron Jan Di no pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa que sus labios mostraba al ver a su amiga tan feliz, y de un momento a otro ella y Ga Eul se tomaron de la y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado era claro para los cuatro chicos que se morían de ganas de contarse cada una los recientes acontecimientos en sus vidas, por lo que ninguno de ellos dijo algo al respecto, sin embargo en cuanto a Yi Joung había unas cuantas cosas que deseaban aclarar.

Se acerco a la barra y pidió un Whisky, escucho como sus amigos se acercaban a él pero no quiso mirar de repente una mano se asentó en su hombro y alguien preguntó -¿Por fin te decidiste a estar con ella?- El primero en hablar fue Woo Bin, realmente le sorprendió que fuera Woo Bin quien le lanzara esa pregunta tan directa ¿tan evidente fue que se enamoro de ella? Se preguntó un instante después. Volteo y se enfrento a sus miradas, era el momento de enfrentarse a sus amigos y a él mismo

-Si-respondió seriamente mientras bebía un trago de su whisky. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego sonrieron Joon Pyo lo miro sonriente mientras se acercaba a él con su brazo en volvió su cabeza y lo agacho y con su otra mano en su cabello le froto a manera de un huracán mientras le decía - Desgraciado, eres un pillo, por fin lo has hecho –

-Suéltame- Dijo él mientras reía sabia que para Joon Pyo esa era una forma de felicitarlo, pero aun que daban dos de sus amigos. Ji Hoo colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de él, lo miró y lo único que puedo encontrar fue una gran sonrisa sincera que le decía "al fin, tardaste mucho", y final mente el segundo gran Play Boy de Corea le ofreció su mano y él la estrecho mientras le decía –Bien amigo, lo has hecho bien, se feliz y date una oportunidad-

-Gracias, gracias a todos- solo pudo responder, mientras Woo Bin lo abrazaba en gesto de felicitación, pero éste nuevamente hablo - aunque va ser una lástima que pierda a mi más grande colega mujeriego-

-ya cállate- respondió él mientras sonreía y así sin más supo que sus amigos lo comprendía y que lo apoyaban no hubo un comentario más ni una burla más, bueno no tantas como él esperaba.

En otro lado de esa sala dos chicas conversaban amenamente una a la otra se contaban lo transcurrido ese día, Jan Di conto lo emocionante de la declaración de su gran tonto novio, mientras que Ga Eul le explico lo sorprendida y feliz que se sintió cuando vio a Yi Joung en el jardín de niños y lo tontamente feliz que se sintió en sus brazos cuando la detuvo, no contó que esa noche hablaría con él de algo porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que en aquella conversación él le diría. Un momento después regresaron al lado de los chicos para disfrutar de aquella reunión.

El resto de la noche la reunión transcurrió tranquilamente entre las risas, las bromas y los pleitos sin importancia que surgían entre los chicos del gran F4 o cuán dichosos y felices eran todos al poder disfrutar esos momentos nuevamente todos juntos. Esa era la familia que ellos habían creado al ser realmente amigos y a la cual dos personas más se habían integrado volviéndolos más humanos, humildes y felices. Ji Young no se separo de Ga Eul ni un minuto era atento con ella prestaba atención a lo que decía ella y trataba sin palabras demostrarle que era especial para ella.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando decidieron irse a descansar la mayoría de todos, el viaje, el trabajo y la escuela para alguno de ellos los habían agotado, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad los primeros en retirarse fueron Joon Pyo y Jan Di, el otro en retirarse tan solo unos minutos después fue Ji Hoo eso de ser medico era realmente cansado y si había conseguido un día libre pues tenía que aprovecharlo para dormir las horas que normalmente no podía, inmediatamente Woo Bin se disculpo y opto por marcharse sabía perfectamente que Yi Joung y Ga Eul aun necesitaban hablar de cosas así que no quiso hacer mal tercio y se retiro, asi poco a poco el F4 se dispersó al día siguiente acordaron verse en el desayuno después de todo habían reservado habitaciones suficientes para irse a descansar.

Ante tal situación que ambos comprendieron se sintieron incómodos, la primera en hablar fue ella – Yo también estoy cansada creo que también me retiraré…

-No, espera, puedes quedarte un rato mas, podemos caminar en el jardín- propuso el mientras la sujetaba de la mano

-Está bien- dijo ella. Ralamente se sentía torpe pues cada vez que la tocaba se sentía como la chiquilla de 17 años que se enamoro de él. Se dejo llevar por él mientras sujetaba su mano. Caminaron tomados de la mano por el jardín, y la noche era perfecta con una luna llena esplendorosa que iluminaba el jardín y ese aire fresco que traía los olores de las flores floreciendo de la primavera hacían de aquel aire un rico aroma para recordar por siempre.

-Ahora, dímelo-repentinamente ella hablo rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que quieres decírmelo, por eso me has pedido que caminemos ¿cierto?

Cómo siempre ella adivinaba sus pasos, realmente le conocía perfectamente –Esta bien… (un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios) esto… como empezar… veras, bueno yo… - guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Me gustas – repentinamente él hablo, agarró la mano de ella más fuerte y la obligó a mirarlo – Me gustas y mucho, me gustas tanto que no puedo mirar a otra chica que no seas tú, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en estos cuatro años, me gustas mucho que no se cuanto… GA EUL TE QUIERO, AUN NO PUEDO DECIR TE AMO, PERO REALMENTE QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y YO QUERIA QUE TU LO SUPIERAS, YO… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Ga Eul sobre los suyos le impidieron hablar, y entre ellos un dulce beso surgía, era apenas un pequeño contacto, tan solo apenas un roce que se sentía mejor que cualquier caricia, era la más grande emoción que había sentido. Se le quemaba la piel de sentir que sus labios con los de ella por fin se habían unido, tan solo duro un instante aquel beso, hasta que ella se separó lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO- y solo eso le basto para ser ahora él el quien la abrazara y uniera sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y lento.

La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de  
amor, porque contiene dentro de si la rendición.

(2)

Y la maldita necesidad por respirar lo obligó a separase de aquellos labios que tanto necesitaba sentir, la miro nuevamente y la cobijo mas fuerte entre sus brazos y así permanecieron unos instantes más, no necesitaban decir más porque ahora lo que necesitaban decir ya lo habían dicho, cada uno tenía su corazón lleno de felicidad y bastaba con aquello por el momento, unas caricias mas y unos pequeños besos les siguieron a esas miradas tan intensas que se daban, tomados de la mano en silencio continuaron caminando, las palabras por ahora no eran necesarias. Un rato después el sueño acudió a ellos Ga Eul recargada en su pecho cobijada entre sus brazos estaba a punto de rendirse ante el llamado de Morfeo el tiempo juntos había pasado rápidamente apenas hablaron algunas cosas tenían muchas más que decirse pero ya habría tiempo por ahora lo importante era disfrutar aquellos bellas e intensas emociones que sentían, por eso aquel instante sentados en una banca y abrazándose era perfecto.

Hemos perdido aun este crepúsculo.

Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas

mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo

[…]

(3)

Cuando sintió que Ga Eul quedaría dormida la removió un poco, aquel movimiento logro despertarla, abrió sus grande ojos y lo miró, él simplemente le sonrió y hablo – Vamos, tienes que descansar bien, estas agotada ¿verdad?

El que él se preocupara por ella así la sonrojó y apenas pudo contestar- solo un poco

-Bueno entonces vayamos a dormir-

-Está bien- se levantaron y caminaron juntos, la temperatura de la noche había bajado considerablemente, no lo habían sentido al estar juntos pero ahora que caminaban en medio del jardín el aire frio los atacaba, él al darse cuenta del frio se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió, a ella esos simples detalles la emocionaban nunca creyó poder alcanzarlos cuando antes tanto los soñaba. Al llegar a living del hotel Yi Joung solicitó la llave de una suite del último piso que había reservado, realmente habían solicitado solo suites en el hotel. Cuando llego con ella con la tarjeta de la suite descubrió sorpresa en los ojos de ella al saber que dormirían en el mismo espacio, el rostro de ella se ruborizo y el inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando, así que la abrazó, acercó su rostro junto al de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo - Tranquila prometo portarme bien, solo por hoy no quiero estar lejos de ti – ella abrió mas lo ojos y lo miró con sorpresa nunca pensó en escucharlo hablarle así, alzo sus manos y acaricio los mechones del cabello negro de él que le caían en la frente y sonrió.

-Me portare bien, solo dormiré a tu lado- le dijo nuevamente para tranquilizarla

-Está bien- Respondió ella mientras jugaba unos segundos más con su cabello y repentinamente le daba un beso pequeño en los labios. Aquel acto le cayó por sorpresa era un beso suave, lento y lleno de pasión, y lo correspondió en la misma medida mientras más la abrazaba, después de él se separaron y se adentraron en el elevador, presionó el botón del piso 15 y mientras llegaban a el tomó la mano de Ga Eul, estaba feliz simple y completamente feliz que nada podía arruinarlo, estar a su lado era suficiente no importaba si ella no estaba aun preparada para hacer el amor con él, estar con ella así sin reprimir sus emociones era perfecto para lo demás podría esperar. Apretó mas la mono de ella entre la suya y hablo – Gracias… Gracias por esperarme. No me importa nada suceda entre nosotros esta noche estar junto a ti es suficiente para mi… yo… yo puedo esperar.

El elevador marcaba el piso 15 y las puertas se abrieron justo cuando él terminaba de hablar, ella solo miro alegremente al darse cuenta de la clase hombre que era el hombre que amaba. Caminaron en silencio aun tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la suite, frente a la puerta soltó por un instante la mano de ella para poder abrir, estaba en dicha diligencia cuando la escucho hablar- Yo siempre te esperaré… yo quiero estar solamente contigo – después de escucharla se sorprendió y volteo para mirarla y ante sus ojos encontró a una mujer que le miraba intensamente demostrándole que le amaba. La abrazó y besó una vez más, si tenía que robarle mil besos para saciar su sed de ella estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo. Entraron con la única intensión de permanecer cerca uno del otro y con la posibilidad de tal vez entregarse el uno al otro completamente.

¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se  
tornan superfluas.

(4)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1).-NERUDA, Pablo. Soneto XXV: _"Antes de amarte, amor nada era mío"_

(2).-EMIL LUDWING

(3).- NERUDA, Pablo. Poema No. 10: _Hemos perdido aun…_

_(_4).- INGRID BERGMAN.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué me detuve aquí? Realmente tengo que ser sincera y decir que mi mente no es que se haya bloqueado pero entró en un dilema crucial, ¿escribir o no una escena de ellos dos haciendo el amor? CLARO QUE POR SU PUESTO NO GROSERA SI NO LINDA, TIERNA Y ROMANTICA. Bien cómo verán estoy estancada aquí y sigo meditando os agradecería su ayuda en esta decisión.

?_? espero les haya gustado este capi, pido una disculpa si creen que este Ji Young no se parece en nada con el del drama, pero realmente me resulta difícil tratar de escribir como supuestamente él haría las cosas. Tenía que decirle te quiero y tal vez mi resultado fue un poco empalagoso. U_U disculpen si las decepciono el capitulo mi versión de Yi Joung.

Bueno amigas muchas gracias y nos vemos hasta el próximo capi si Dios y Ustedes quieren.

SHANON17.


	7. CONTIGO

Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón a todas aquellas personas que esperaban una actualización mas pronta.

Después de superar el bache en el que me estanqué aquí esta la continuación de esta historia una disculpa nuevamente si mi loca imaginación voló de mas y se fue ja ja ja ya me comprenderán cuando lean.

Dedico este fic a AGADEA y a todos ustedes que han dejado un RR para esta historia o que la han clasificado como alerta o favorita, en verdad muchas gracias.

Es importante para mí también agradecer con todo mi corazón (puede sonar cursi pero así es y lo juro) a **Agadea** por poder haberme permitido utilizar tres párrafos (en negritas y cursiva) de su maravillosa historia SIN MIRAR ATRÁS basado en el Anime de RANMA y que esta publicada en esta página de FANDOM, Considero a esta una de las mejores historias que he leído además claro de respetar y admirar la redacción de AGADEA la cual es genial, maravillosa pues esta llena de emociones que van desde la alegría hasta las lagrimas, desde la comedia al romanticismo es simplemente genial. AGADEA GRACIAS, EN VERDAD GRACIAS

BUENO A

QUÍ LES DEJO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, LA NETA ME CONFORMO CON SABER QUÉ SI LES AGRADO. JA JA JA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR RR.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.- C O N T I G O -.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sonido de un click proveniente de la puerta que dejaba atrás le aseguraba que la puerta estaba cerrada, y ciertamente esperaba que fuera así ya que ahora todos sus sentidos, su mente y todo su ser estaban enfocados en una sola cosa, ella, ella y esa deliciosa boca que ahora podía probar. Caminando a tientas mientras la besaba y se hundía en ese dulce aroma que ella desprendía se perdió, que no supo en qué momento llegaron a la cama solo pudo darse cuenta de ese hecho hasta que choco contra ella y se dejaron caer.

No se dio cuenta cómo pero ahí estaban recostados sobre la cama, y se permitió contemplar por largos segundos el rostro sonrojado de Ga Eul sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama la miro fijamente y en sus labios una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció, ella también lo observaba en silencio con amor y miedo, miedo de que él se decepcionara de lo que ella era y la dejase no es que hubieran llegado a más pero ciertamente no tenía la intención de cortarlo ahí, trato de ocultar su rostro mirando hacia a algún lado pero su cometido no pudo lograrlo ya que él la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo.

La beso de nuevo intensamente y se permitió lamer por primera vez su cuello y besarlo, también sus hombros y mas allá hasta donde ese escote le permitía, mientras tanto sus manos se pasaban sobre todo el cuerpo de ella permitiéndose por fin tocar de esas delicadas y deliciosas curvas de ese hermoso cuerpo que tanto deseaba y amaba. Podía sentir como la suave y tersa piel de ella temblaba a cada toque de sus manos.

Una de sus manos recorría lentamente cada centímetro de esas largas y esculturales piernas (*/*) mientras la otra se colaba por debajo de su espalda para levantarla y de una vez por todas deshacerse de ese estorboso vestido, sus ojos buscaron los de ella, quería verla, necesitaba que ella comprendiera cuanto la deseaba sin embargo cuando los suyos se encontraron con lo de ella él solo encontró temor, miedo y supo entonces que tenia que parar. Se levanto de ella y se sentó en una esquina de la cama necesitaba estar tranquilo y encontrar las palabras correctas unos segundos después hablo mientras observava a una sorprendida Ga Eul.

-Tú no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, yo… yo puedo esperar así que tu no debes apresurarte yo te espera… - Sin embargo fue callado cuando ella repentinamente lo abrazo por detrás, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y su cara se recargaba en su hombro, él permaneció quieto, ella hablo quedamente como un susurro –Gracias, en verdad gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero yo… realmente quiero estar contigo asi que no pares aquí- él giro para mirarla y encontró en el rostro de ella una mirada llena de determinación, decidida y feliz, y aunque realmente deseaba tomarle la palabra no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que aun existía miedo en esos ojos tomo una de las manos de ella y se giro un poco para quedar cara a cara con ella, le sonrio y acerco la mano de ella a su rostro la paso por su mejilla y luego la beso tiernamente -¿sabes qué te quiero, cierto?- pregunto él repentinamente mientras aun besaba su mano y luego la miraba fijamente -Sí, lo sé- respondió ella y mientras lo hacia un rosa carmesí apareció en sus mejillas – Entonces también debes de saber qué no es necesario que hagamos el amor hoy, yo puedo esperarte-

-Pero yo no quiero esperar- dijo ella a la vez que lo besaba en los labios, era la tercera vez en esa noche que ella le besaba y ciertamente no tenía ni un reproche hacia tales actos sin embargo lo que le sorprendió es que esta vez el beso era muy distinto a los otros este era más intenso, mas entregado dejándose llevar por esta invitación correspondió aquel beso con igual intensidad la tomo por su cintura y la acercó más a él, ese beso era el mejor de toda su vida y lo disfrutaba en sobre manera, sin embargo al intensidad de aquel beso también llevo a Ga Eul quererse separar por algunos minutos para tomar el preciado aire que sus pulmones demandaban sin embargo buscar esa bocanada de aire solo fue la oportunidad para que Yi Jeong explorara su boca y que un pequeño gemido escapara por su labios, podía sentir como las manos de él recorrían sus piernas y toda su espalda lentamente.

"_Me está volviendo loco"_ era lo único que podía pensar mientras sentía como ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba sucumbía entres sus caricias, desplazó lentamente una de sus manos sobre su espalada mientras la otra des placía el cierre de su vestido, dejo de besar sus labios para ocuparse de su cuello, lo besó lentamente y repartió besos en toda su extensión, poco a poco descendió a sus hombros que pronto quedaron al descubierto ya que mientras los besaba desplazaba los tirantes del vestido pronto sintió toda la piel de ese cuerpo y le supo como una suave caricia. Pronto quiso sentir esa piel más cerca y se descubrió casi completamente vestido apenas había perdido el saco y la corbata, la camisa a medio salir y los zapatos estarían en algún lugar recóndito de la habitación y viendo ese panorama se encontraba en una situación con completa ventaja cosa acostumbrada y preferida, pero esta vez no quería que la situación se diera así, quería que los dos se entregaran en igual medida y que lo disfrutaran a la par por lo que decidió avanzar poco a poco pero juntos. Se separo de ella y pudo disfrutar una maravillosa imagen Ga Eul recostada sobre las sabanas su piel morena contrastaba armónicamente con el blanco de las sabanas, su piel erizada y su respiración se encontraba un poco alterada, su rostro angelical sonrojado y sus ojos tratando de desviar la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera él.

[…]

En medio de la noche,  
hostil y oscura,  
me guardas,  
estremeciéndote a cada  
movimiento que hago,  
hasta que, femenina y desvalida,  
te quedas soñando  
como un ángel cansado.

[…]

Pero lo que más deseaba él es que ella lo mirara en todo momento como él lo hacía con ella – Mírame- le dijo- Ga Eul, mírame- Si él la quería humilla lo estaba logrando por completo ¿para que demonios quería que le mirara? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la vergüenza que sentía de que la viera así? por eso cuando él le hablo por tercera vez le mal contesto.

-Mírame-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que no dejes de saber cuánto te quiero- ante tal confesión no pudo evitar mirarle y pudo encontrar en la mirada de él solo amor y sinceridad, alzo sus brazos y los enredó en su cuello, lo jalo e inicio un nuevo beso, se separaron un segundo y el primero en hablar fue él -¿Me ayudas?- pregunto señalando los botones de su camisa ella sonrió y llevo sus manos al pecho de él iniciando la tarea. ¿Era su primera vez? Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarlo con solo ver el temblor de sus manos sabia la respuesta y tal hecho solo podía complacerlo, sabia la responsabilidad que conllevaba eso pero saberse el primero y el único en su vida era la mayor felicidad que podía sentir.

Y entre besos apasionados y caricias que les hacían olvidar hasta sus nombres se entregaron el uno al otro convirtiéndose en uno al fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[…]

Por la mañana  
tengo una alegría que me vive  
todo el día, que me asiste  
todo el día, sin saber  
a qué se debe,  
por qué nace.

[…]

**Contemplaba con masculino orgullo y a la tenue luz del amanecer, el reposado soñar de su bella compañera de cama. La joven había dormido durante toda la noche en sus brazos de manera totalmente relajada mientras él había velado su sueño, acunándola con dulzura y sintiendo su corazón abrumado por la ternura que ese simple hecho le proporcionaba.**

_¿La amaba? Aun no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que sentía por ella fuera amor pero si le gustaba muchísimo, y lo que tenía claro era que si la quería. Desde siempre esa pequeña había estado pegada a él y poco a poco con el transcurso del tiempo la convivencia y la amistad hicieron que ella quedara grabada a fuego en su alma. Cuando la conoció y ambos solo eran dos mocosos orgullosos y tercos (siendo sinceros mas terco y más orgulloso era él), la joven supo ganar su esquivo y temeroso corazón y tenerlo en sus manos como hasta ahora. La pequeña y delicada pelinegra había derrotado al invencible y prepotente Yi Jeong hasta convertirle en poco más que un dócil cachorro... que siempre que ella dijera su nombre él vendría corriendo._

**Suspirando acarició con delicadeza el oscuro cabello para apartarlo del bonito rostro y poder contemplarlo a placer. Sus pestañas oscuras y largas resaltaban sobres sus rosadas mejillas, ocultando sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros (0.0) que tanto le gustaban. Su boca, entreabierta en una incipiente sonrisa parecía estar tentándolo para que devorase esos rojos labios que sabía tenían un sabor único y exquisito; y su perfumada piel que le llamaba pidiéndole una entregada caricia que estaba más que dispuesto a darle hasta despertarla para poder unirse a ella y amarla con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior.**

Sin embargo aun la calentura no le fundía el cerebro y no era tan idiota como para no saber que aunque esa linda chica lo amaba la experiencia de la noche anterior fue demasiado para ella por lo que tuvo que conformarse con abrazar más fuertemente ese cuerpo y sentir como el mismo se apretujaba mas contra él mientras casi como un susurro ella pronunciaba su nombre mientras sonreía, esos detalles en los que antes no reparaba con cualquier chica, con ella era grandiosos, valiosos para su recuerdo, esperaría, claro que esperaría a que fuese ella nuevamente la que le guiara nuevamente a otra oportunidad, beso suavemente los labios de Ga Eul y la abrazó más si se podía, para fundirse nuevamente en el sueño con ella abrazada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos labios suaves sobre los suyos moviéndose deliciosamente fueron sin duda el mejor despertar que había tenido en mucho tiempo, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo encontrar esos ojos de color negro, tan oscuros como la noche mirándole con cariño y solamente pudo sonreír alegremente, apretó mas el agarre de su mano izquierda sobre su cintura mientras la otra recorría lentamente su espalda hasta ubicarse en su cuello y obligarla a hacer aquel beso más profundo y atrevido, cosa que logró completamente cuando sintió los brazos de ella enredándose en su cuello y cómo unos pequeños gemidos salían de aquella boca que deliciosamente probaba.

[…]

En medio de la noche  
te desvelas  
y adivinas mi rostro dormido.  
Apoyas tu boca sobre mi frente,  
dejas, como al descuido,  
tu mano sobre mi pecho,  
hasta que nuestros latidos se acompasan

[…]

Unos segundos después se separaron mientras se miraban intensamente y trataban de tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones. El primero en hablar fue él - SEÑORITA BUENOS DÍAZ ¿CÓMO AMANECIO?-

Ella se acurruco mas en el pecho de él y levantando el rostro para mirarlo hablo entre sonrisa –PERFECTAMENTE GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR SEÑOR-

-¿SEÑOR? ¿QUÉ SEÑOR?- habló el mientras más la abrazaba

-¡OH, PERDONA! ¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO SEÑORITA?-

Y una carcajada sonora y alegre se escucho de él –TIENES TODA LA ABSOLUTA VERDAD, CARIÑO – Dijo él y por alguna razón escuchar esas palabras de él sonaban realmente encantador

-BUENO CARIÑO, COMO TU BIEN HAS DICHO TENGO TODA LA ABSOLUTA RAZÓN ¿PODEMOS BAJAR A DESAYUNAR?- le miro con ojos de cachorro – ES QUE MUERO DE HAMBRE

-MUJERES- vocifero él entono burlón – NUNCA PUEDES COMPLACERLAS-

-OH, ESO ES TAN CRUEL…

-NO, NO CARIÑO, YO DESEO COMPLACERTE- la jalo y beso nuevamente, iniciando una nueva ronda de besos y mimos. Una hora más tarde, después de una ducha rápida y cambio de mudas nuevas estaban impecablemente caminando en el Hobi del Hotel dirigiéndose al restaurant cuando de la nada una escultural mujer literalmente se colgó del brazo de Yi Joung

-¡Oppa! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Por qué no nos vamos por allí?- pregunto sonrientemente mientras se acercaba más de lo normal a él para hablarle

Retiro el brazo de la mujer antes de hablar necesitaba urgentemente encontrar las palabras correctas que lo sacaran lo más rápido de aquel tremendo lio pues normalmente hubiese contestado con una coqueta sonrisa y sin dudar hubiese aceptado y aprovechado aquella cercanía corporal que aquella mujer ofrecía sin embargo aun cuando solía ser cortes no podía darse el lujo de que aquella mujer confundiera sus tratos y malentendiera ya que en el mismo instante en que esa se le colgó sintió la mirada asesina de cierta mujercita pelinegra que tenia al lado. Aclaro su garganta y le miro mientras le hablaba tranquilamente –Ayer. Lamentamos no poder acompañarte- hablo mientras giro su rostro hacia Ga Eul –pero mi novia y yo-Tomó la mano de Ga Eul hasta llevarla a sus labios para besarla – estamos por reunirnos con nuestros amigos, me disculpo.

Si Ga Eul en algún momento se sintió tan feliz como en aquel momento no podía recordarlo pues de solo ver a aquella mujer en completo estado de shock estaba muy feliz, apunto estaban de marcharse cuando ella hablo- ¿Oppa de qué hablas? ¿Ella? ¿No hablas enserio? –una burlona sonrisa acompaño esas maliciosas preguntas

Bien la paciencia no era su punto fuerte, y esta estaba esfumándose completamente, generalmente ella se consideraba amable, tranquila y pacífica pero el que esa Idiota se sintiera la Top Model del mundo y tan buena como para quitarle su hombre era lo que ella consideraba el colmo y estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando fue él quien detuvo lo que sería una rubia a la plancha.

-Lamento mucho no poder coincidir contigo, broma seria que por algún momento creyeras que alguien como tu podría ser tomada en serio, eres una linda mujer no seas nunca más una noche más para alguien, en fin cuídate - Sonrió amablemente mientras se giro a mirar a su novia y la tomo de la mano – Cariño, nos vamos- Ella asentó con la cabeza, tomo su mano y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el restaurant.

Y mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia, ¡¿y qué diablos? Se sentía genial! Y esta era sin duda alguna un muy buen día después de todo esta había sido la primera noche y el primer día junto a ella. Se giro a mirarla sonrió y extendió su brazo sobre su la cintura de ella para abrazarla posesivamente.

En medio de la noche  
te desvelas  
y adivinas mi rostro dormido.  
Apoyas tu boca sobre mi frente,  
dejas, como al descuido,  
tu mano sobre mi pecho,  
hasta que nuestros latidos se acompasan.

En medio de la noche,  
hostil y oscura,  
me guardas,  
estremeciéndote a cada  
movimiento que hago,  
hasta que, femenina y desvalida,  
te quedas soñando  
como un ángel cansado.

Por la mañana  
tengo una alegría que me vive  
todo el día, que me asiste  
todo el día, sin saber  
a qué se debe,  
por qué nace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias.

AGADEA: .net/s/3843868/18/Sin_mirar_atras (capitulo 18)

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por esa fantástica historia que me sirvió de inspiración.

Poema: En medio de la noche: JOSÉ BATLLO ( España, 1939)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con respecto a porque sí tuvieron sexo nuestra parejita tome en cuenta muchas cosas:

-Son adultos y se desean los dos (je je je mal argumento, lo sé)

-Esta Ga Eul es distinta más madura y mas decidida además ella solo se entrego porque él realmente le demostró que si la quiere.

Espero me comprendan y gracias que al final no creo que haya quedado tan mal, incluso no creo que exista una carga sexual en la redacción más bien creo que quedo muy pobre je je je me disculpo por ello.

Sean un bien, o está fatal se les agradece enormemente por lo que por favor dejen RRR


	8. ¿PUEDES ESPERAR?

Primero lo primero, aclaremos lo completamente obvio los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, yo solamente los retomo para alimentar mi loca imaginación.

LO SIENTO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! No tengo perdón de Dios y de ustedes por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero mi vida laboral ha dado un giro de más de 360° y ahora me encuentro muy lejos de la civilización jajajaja es broma pero ciertamente me he quedado sin internet ni señal de celular 3G por lo que conectarme a internet es casi imposible pero bueno dejemos a un lado mi mal momento. Por ahora solo quiero decirles Gracias por seguir leyendo está loca historia quizás este capi les parezca lento y aburrido pero por más que trate de cortarle no pude, además de que quise cumplir la petición de algunas de ustedes y es la de mi YI JOUNG CELOSO! Bueno, bueno la verdad tan solo lo intente y espero haya salido bien.

**Elizabeth Le…** No importa si tardaste lo importante es que volviste muchas gracias por tu RR y espero sigas leyendo esta locura que gracias a ti y a las demás lectoras que desde el inicio la han leído es que puedo continuarla, bueno aquí las dejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿PUEDES ESPERAR?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En aquella mesa donde desayunaban seis jóvenes solo podías ser testigo de rostros con sonrisas grandes y alegres, risas tímidas que se convertían en escandalosas carcajadas y las protestas de alguno de los presentes, seguramente la victima de la broma en turno, solo esos cuatro chicos podían pasar de una broma a una verdadera bronca y olvidarla un instante después cuando otro dijese alguna tontería divertida, compartiendo tan solo un desayuno podían disfrutar la alegría de su amistad, ese sentimiento que ni ellos mismos se atrevían a decir que sentían, y que era el mismo sentimiento que en ese instante los lograba reunir, y el que hacía posible que pudieran convivir, reír, bromear y pelearse sin ningún problema, su amistad era extraña, cierto, pero no por ello era menos o más frágil que la de aquellos que decían "tú eres mi amigo", nunca fueron de los que se decían ese tipo de cosas ¿por qué? No era necesario, con actos cada uno de ellos demostraba la amistad que sentía por todos los demás, cada uno sabia que le debía lealtad, cariño y respeto a los otros. Ahora cuando dos de los integrantes del famoso y grandioso F4 tenían novia, ¡Extraña palabra aun para ellos! pero los amigos solo podían alegrarse y saber que había ganado a dos amigas y no perdido a dos amigos, porque esas dos chicas pelinegras eran grandiosas mujeres que los habían ayudado a cambiar para bien, a fortalecer su amistad y renovado su creencia de que el amor también existe para ellos; y regalado a Ji Hoo y Woo Bin el deseo de creer que algún día no tan lejano podrían encontrar ese amor que pudiera hacerlos tan felices como ya lo eran Yi Joung y Jun Pyo.

Después de ese ameno y divertido desayuno cada uno tomo su respectivo destino de retorno, Woo Bin iría a casa a ducharse y a ponerse al día de la constructora y "los otros negocios"; Ji Hoo podía irse al hospital y verificar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado o bien irse a casa a seguir durmiendo y bueno tomando en cuenta que al abuelo estaría en el hospital decidió irse a casa a dormir una buena siesta como en los viejos tiempos, Jon Pyo (?_?) como todo caballero educado (en su caso intento pues es muy arrebatado) tenía que ir a dejar a su amadísima novia hasta la puerta de su casa y hablar con sus futuros suegros acerca de la futura boda y aunque Jan Di no quisiera del todo no tuvo más opción así que con resignación acompaño a su novio que tenia dibujada la sonrisa de un gran bobo en su rostro. Pero por primera vez para a Yi Joung no le parecía en absoluto boba, todo lo contrario lo comprendía perfectamente porque seguramente en su rostro él también tenía una plantada igual o más ridícula que esa. Tomó la mano de su ahora nueva y primera novia y la ayudo a subir a su auto (*o*) Minutos después conducía en dirección a la casa de Ga Eul y mientras lo hacía miraba disimuladamente a su compañera quien parecía ausente tal vez preocupada por eso cuando un alto apareció buscó la mano de Ga Eul tan solo para sentirla cerca, la apretó un poco a manera de caricia y la llevo a su labios para depositar un suave beso, tal acto tomo por sorpresa a Ga Eul y solo sonrío un segundo después Yi Joun reanudo su marcha, fijo su mirada en la carretera y habló - ¿Estás bien? – y mientras preguntaba se permitió mirarla un instante -Sí- respondió ella un segundo más tarde, esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo por lo que se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente - ¿Entonces por qué esa carita?- ella lo miro fijamente cuando escucho el cuestionamiento, pues creía que él no había notado su preocupación, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de contestarle era desconcertante que él estuviera tan atento de ella pero ciertamente le agradaba en demasía el sentimiento de protección que sentía por parte de él y se tuvo que recordar así misma que las cosas habían cambiado y que tenía que acostumbrarse a estas nuevas sensaciones –Es solo que me doy cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado demasiado y que eres un buen hombre- él escucho atentamente cada palabra que ella pronuncio y solo sonrió al termino de ellas, no desvió su atención sobre la calle en la que manejaba pero contesto – creí que ya sabias que era un buen tipo, pero …- no pudo terminar porque ella hablo rápidamente– Eres una buena persona Ji Young – ante tal respuesta detuvo el auto guardo silencio unos segundos y se giro para mirarla y habló –No lo soy aun, pero quiero serlo por ti- y mientras hablaba la miraba fijamente, ella trato de hablar pero las palabras se le escapaban y cuando apenas pudo hablar su voz se quebraba y sus lagrimas la traicionaban al tratar de salir a montones por sus ojos – Prométeme que no te aburrirás de mi, que no me dejaras como a ellas** - él abrió los ojos un poco al darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras pero tan solo un segundo después una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios –No, no me aburriré de ti nunca te lo prometo- se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, ese beso era diferente a los demás era tierno, suave y amoroso, después de separase de ella alzo su vista para mirarla y hablarle - ¿Y tú estarás a mi lado siempre?- ella alzo sus brazos y los enredo en el cuello de él mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cabello y hablo quedamente –Siempre, siempre estaré junto a ti- Después de aquel momento romántico entre los dos se separaron y continuaron su viaje no sin mirarse repetidas veces durante el trayecto, minutos después Ji Young se encontraba aparcando el coche frente a la casa de Ga Eul, se bajo del coche y ayudo a su hermosa novia a bajar del auto quiso acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa y presentarse ante su madre, pero ella lo evito no es que no lo deseara pero estaba completamente convencida de que su madre estaba oculta tras la cortina de la ventana de la sala que daba hacia fuera, esperando ansiosa para atiborrarla de preguntas y ciertamente tal momento bochornoso quería evitarlo un poco más, seguramente más adelante no podría hacerlo y es mas ella lo exigiría pero por ahora las cosas estaban bien. Un pequeño beso más en los labios y unas cuantas caricias fueron su despedida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amor mío, mi amor, amor hallado

De pronto en la ostra de la muerte, quiero estar contigo,

quiero tocarte, verte

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bajo de su auto completamente feliz y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para descansar un poco más, como esperaba el mayordomo fue quien lo recibió con un respetuoso saludo y solo por costumbre más que por preocupación preguntó por su madre pues sabía perfectamente la respuesta y eso implicaba que su odio por su padre creciera más, y como esperó la respuesta fue la imaginada solo asentó con la cabeza y con un "está bien" dio por concluido el tema, indico que nadie le molestara en su habitación y se retiro. Como había ordenado un día antes su equipaje ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación y estaba perfectamente cerrado, después de cerrar la puerta se libró de su chaqueta la cual arrojo a algún lugar del cuarto y se arrojo a su cama boca arriba cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con la intención de recordar todo lo sucedido y una risa escapa de sus labios, sabe perfectamente que parece un idiota al reírse tanto pero por ahora prefiere omitir ese saber pues desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan feliz, repentinamente se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su equipaje, elige la más pequeña y lo abre, arroja a afuera sin mucho cuidado todo su contenido, unos segundos después repentinamente paro su actividad cuándo descubrió la pequeña caja negra que había guardado con cuidado, la abrió temeroso para saber si su contenido seguía intacto e igual de bello, admiro contento y en silencio aquel objeto y sus labios se abrieron para hablar quedamente casi en un susurro –Realmente espero que te guste, solo espero que puedas esperarme hasta que sea capaz de pronunciar esas palabras- cerró aquella caja y se recostó nuevamente en su cama mientras agarraba fuertemente entre sus manos aquella caja, cuando sintió que el sueño lo vencía se acomodo de lado para dormir y llevo a aquella caja cerca de su pecho.

El sonido de la perrilla de la puerta girarse fue lo que le despertó, tenía un sueño ligero, muy pocas veces podía dormir plácidamente por lo que un pequeño ruido lo despertaba y ponía alerta, por ello al percibir ese leve ruido despertó y espero a ver quién diablos se había atrevido a molestarlo aun cuando ordeno que no lo hiciesen al otro lado de la puerta apareció la persona que menos deseaba ver, su padre entro con todo su descaro y con esa sonrisa en los labios que él tanto odiaba, lo siguió con la mirada esperando que aquel hombre empezara a hablar -¿Cuándo has llegado a casa?- preguntó su padre mientras admira una pequeña vasija de barro que Ji Young tenía en una mesa –hace apenas unas horas, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama y escondía disimuladamente la cajita debajo de un cojín –Nada en particular ¿solo quería saber cómo le había ido a mi hijo estos cuatro años?- Preguntó su padre sonriéndole –Es muy temprano para que estés borracho ¿no crees?- irónicamente le respondió –Tan maleducado como siempre-

-Lo que tu digas, estoy bien hoy como lo estuve estos cuatro años fuera de corea- Ji Young hacia casi un esfuerzo sobre humano al soportar a su padre cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar recordar la tristeza y llanto de su madre es por ello que evitaba en lo posible conversar o toparse con él.

-¡Oh, está bien! Dime ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora que regresaste?- por fin, su padre había soltado la intención de tan mala visita, y él sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta del rumbo de la situación y habló –Realmente me sorprende que te intereses en mí, pero en fin, ambos sabemos lo que deseas saber y te lo diré, aun no lo sé claramente, tengo algunas propuestas para exhibiciones de mi nuevas creaciones y en la familia por ahora el abuelo me llamó quiere que converse con el acerca de los negocios familiares y otras cosas y si eso es todo lo que deseabas saber te pido te retires ahora de mi habitación – El rostro de su padre no podía esconder su ira pues era claro que el abuelo llamó a Yi Joung para prepararlo para sucederlo en las empresas familiares, eso era algo que sospechaba pero que no creyó que pudiera suceder – No creas que el viejo te dejara todo – le gritó su padre– Yo no creo nada, y ciertamente aun no quiero ser el líder de la familia pero si el abuelo así lo desea… -sonrió maliciosamente- además tu y yo sabemos que el viejo está cansado de que tus líos de falda siempre estén afectando los negocio-. –Pequeño infeliz, no creas que podrás quedarte con todo-. –Yo no creo absolutamente nada fue el abuelo quien me llamo y si tienes alguna queja habla con él aunque dudo que te reciba, ahora fuera de mi habitación - miró fijamente a su padre y sonrió irónicamente una vez más, este no pudo aguantar más tanto descaro por parte de Ji Young y azotó en el suelo la vasija que minutos antes admiraba y salió furioso de la habitación.

Bien si su padre había deseado enojarlo lo había logrado exitosamente, ahora se encontraba furioso, frustrado y triste, había vuelto a esa vida vacía y triste que vivía cada vez que estaba en casa en medio de su ira aventó algunos cojines violentamente, y cuando tomo el ultimo de su cama vio aquella cajita negra que tenia dentro el regalo más sincero que podía regalar en toda su vida y que era para esa persona tan maravillosa que quería, la tomo en sus manos y se recostó boca arriba nuevamente cerró sus ojos y trato de controlar su respiración mientras el mismo se hablaba –Tranquilo Ji Young solo es él, ya no puede dañarte más ahora tienes a alguien a quien le importas y te importa, tranquilo tu…- su discurso de autoayuda no pudo continuar porque fue repentinamente interrumpido por el sonido de su celular que le anunciaba una llamada, miró la pantalla y contestó inmediatamente, al otro lado de la línea escucho la voz que mas necesitaba en ese instante –Me quede con tu corbata- fueron las palabras de ella, no respondió pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo tal asunto porque aún le quedaban más de 100 corbatas en su guardarropa, lo que le importante es que ella había llamado, que podía escuchar ese agradable sonido que en ese instante le tranquilizaba, escucho atento sin decir nada

-Sigues ahí, ¿Sumbae?- pregunto algo preocupada Ga Eul, una carcajada de la nada salió al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo me has llamado Ga Eul?- preguntó entre risas, ella no contesto y antes de que ella se enojara hablo nuevamente – Se supone que mi novia debe llamarme solo por mi nombre o decirme tiernamente Oppa ¿no es así?- y así sin más el enojo de Ga Eul se desvaneció cuando escucho tal aclaración - Cómo haría eso si mi querido novio se queda mudo tanto tiempo- él solo soltó una carcajada más grande –Eso fue porque me gusta escuchar la voz de mi dulce y tierna novia- ahora era ella la que se apenaba ante tal información - ¿Ga Eul?- la llamó él seriamente y ella respondió apenas suavemente - ¿sí?-. -¿Podemos vernos ahora? – deseaba verla no es que estuviera la ansiosa necesidad de mirarla y contemplar su rostro atentamente "para nada" es solo que quería estar con ella porque como todo hombre entrado en el tema de ser novios quería cumplir bien su papel – Pero..- eso ya empezaba mal cómo es que su novia comenzaba con un **pero…**, y antes de que un **no** saliera de sus labios se adelanto- Es que tengo que ir hablar con una mujer acerca de una propuesta para una posible exposición y sinceramente no quería caer en la tentación pues sé de muy buena fuente que ella es una mujer realmente guapa por tal motivo quería que mi novia estuviera a mi lado para recordarme a mí mismo que mi novia es más hermosa aun, pero si tú no puedes…- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido –Pasa por mí a mi casa- ¡Bien! Lo había logrado estuvo a punto de rogarle si ella decía que no pero recordó lo celosa que podía ser aquella pequeña y decidió aprovecharse, estaba mal lo sabía, pero si no hubiese dicho eso ella seguramente se habría negado excusándose porque tenia trabajo o alguna otra cosa –Excelente- no podía ocultar su felicidad - Paso por ti en una media hora ¿está bien?-. –Está bien- y aquella llamada termino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me lo digo, lo dicen en mi cuerpo

los hilos de sangre acostumbrada

lo dice este dolor y mi zapatos

y mi boca y mi almohada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levanto la mano para tocar el timbre de la puerta estaba bastante nervioso y esperaba que no se le notara "un ya voy" le indicaba que en un instante mas alguien acudiría a abrirle y esperaba que no fuera la madre de Ga Eul porque aun cuando a medio día había mostrado el deseo de conocerla unas horas más tarde después de meditarlo llegó a la conclusión que dicho acto de valentía podía ser retrasado un poco más, cuando vio que la puerta se abría su temor creció más, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la persona en abrirle la puerta fue la misma Ga Eul y como una pesada carga su angustia cesó y dio paso a una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la miro detenidamente para observar lo bella que estaba, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros, con pequeños estampados de flores de cerezo rojo y una pequeña torera de algodón en color rojo y unas zapatillas del mismo color una vestimenta perfecta que resaltaba su bella figura y su lindo color de piel, además claro que era un atuendo perfecto para salir a comer en una tarde de primavera, sin duda Ga Eul había cambiado y se había convertido en una mujer más bella.

-Pasa, solo subiré por mi bolso- dijo ella abriendo la puerta y extendiendo su mano en forma de invitación

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala que tenia Ga Eul, ella desvió la mirada después de que él preguntara y estaba a punto de responderle cuando el teléfono sonó y acudió a atender y repentinamente todo lo que Yi Joung conocía acerca de la serenidad y tranquilidad cambio pues de un segundo a otro después de haber atendido el teléfono Ga Eul, su chica, su novia ¡¿qué novia? Más bien su mujer (tomando en cuenta lo de la noche anterior), se encontraba riendo alegremente mientras habla por teléfono y no hubiese significado problema tal acto si se tratase de Jan Di u otra amiga el problema era que con quien conversaba tan alegremente ere un tipo llamado Min Hiuk y eso realmente le incomodo en sobremanera ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Deseaba preguntar en ese mismo instante pero tenía que serenarse para preguntar lo más desinteresadamente posible que pudiera y ese momento no era precisamente aquel, así que esperaría un poco más ya investigaría que tan cercano era aquel idiota a Ga Eul mientras tanto más valía poner atención en aquella conversación que duró poco pero si lo suficiente para que el pudiera registrar que fueron 7 sonrisas, 4 "no tenias que preocuparte", la misma cantidad de "muchas gracias, eres muy amable", 1 "cuídate" y lo más importante "nos vemos el lunes" ese sí que era un dato importante ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Y más aun ¿Por qué lo vería el lunes y en dónde? Tan solo colocó el teléfono en su lugar Ga Eul, él pregunto furico - ¿Quién era?- (¿no que esperaría?) ella lo miro perpleja pues pudo distinguir en su voz ¿celos? ¡Nahhh imposible! Y ante una muda respuesta él volvió a preguntar- ¿Quién era él?- ella lo miro con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro era divertido ver que provocaba celos en él –Solo un compañero de trabajo- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él- ¿Un compañero?- repitió él – Si. Un compañero- reafirmo ella nuevamente mientras cruzaba los brazos y se paraba casi frente a él, y él la miro seriamente y volvió a preguntar -¿Qué tan cercanos?- ella solo volvió a sonreír traviesamente mientras pensaba "Este siempre será un crio" luego descruzo sus brazos camino un paso más para quedar justamente frente a él alzo sus brazos y jugó con el cabello de él mientras hablaba –Solo lo normal- él alzo también sus brazos y detuvo las caricias de ella -¿Lo normal? Pues me parecía que sonreías demasiado con el- Solo una carcajada pudo tener como respuesta de ella, ¿Qué es lo que era tan gracioso? Se preguntó bastante molesto ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo molesto que se encontraba por el asunto? Tal vez si porque después de que Ga Eul lo viera tan serio detuvo su risa -¿Celoso?- pregunto ella repentinamente, y el desvió la mirada "Diablos" pensó ¿qué se supone que debía contestar? Ella llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y lo obligo a mirarla y le acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras hablaba –Es solo un compañero de trabajo- dijo y lo besó, solo basto acercarse unos centímetros para unir sus labios, aquel era un beso tierno, suave y dulce como ella. Se separo de él para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos -¿De acuerdo?- pregunto ella –Esta bien- respondió él al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada era difícil aun para él acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones, y ella rio ante su actitud, pero no quería que Yi Joung se molestara de nuevo por lo que le dio otro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a buscar su bolso mientras le gritaba -¡No tardo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te quiero, amor, amor, absurdamente,

tontamente, perdido, iluminado,

soñando rosas e inventando estrellas

y diciéndote adiós yendo a tu lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Acaso los imbéciles iban en aumento cada día? ¿Acaso pululaban por montones y él no lo sabía? Yi Joung se preguntó porque no podía explicarse así mismo que existieran tantos idiotas que se atrevieran a ver a su novia estando a su lado ¿Acaso el estaba pintado o qué…? Ciertamente había tener lastima por aquellos hombrecillos que tuvieron según él la osadía de mirar a su novia aun cuando él estuviera a su lado. Y he aquí el resultado después de una tarde agradable y una noche que había empezado bien un Yi Joung irritado, molesto, bebiendo a grandes tragos su whisky mientras esperaba a su compañera que había ido al tocador, era molesto experimentar todo este tipo de sensaciones extrañas que le incomodaban e irritaban y que luego lo llevaban a molestarse con ella quien siendo sinceros era la menos culpable dio un largo trago y termino su bebida llamó al mesero para que le trajera la cuenta. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado de tres hermosas mujeres que por cómo le hablaban sin duda alguna le conocían "tal vez había pasado una noche con ellas" pensó, bien antes esta situación no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto sin duda la hubiera aprovechado pero ahora que tenía enfrente mirándolo su novia sabia que debía hacer que esa tres mujeres desaparecieran lo más rápido posible ¿por qué? Muy fácil la imagen de Ga Eul frente a él cruzada de brazos que decía "que esperas" era una señal clara de cuan molesta se encontraba de verlo rodeado de esas mujeres que le coqueteaban sin reparos, una gran risa fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, extendió su mano hacia ella y le dijo –Ven- ella tomo su mano era claro que él no provoco aquella situación pero no por ello era menos culpable con esa tonta sonrisa que tenia y con la que ligaba seguramente les dio entrada, pero bueno si tenía que marcar su territorio lo haría, se dejo llevar por él quien la obligo a sentarse a su lado, se dejo abrazar y dar un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras le hablaba -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- ella giro el rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios y luego hablo –Disculpa-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te quiero desde el poste de la esquina,

desde la alfombra de ese cuarto a solas,

en las sábanas tibias de tu cuerpo

donde se duerme un agua de amapolas

(1)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era inaudita, increíble aquella escena, las tres mujeres no podían comprender cómo es que el gran Yi Joung era protagonista de aquella acaramelada escena se miraron entre ellas y una se atrevió a preguntar -¿Oppa, quién es ella? ¿Qué te sucede?- Ga Eul lo miro ¿Qué es lo que diría? Se preguntó ¿haría lo mismo que esa mañana?, él la miró fijamente le dio un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo mientras hablaba –Ella es mi novia- ¿Novia? ¿Que no se supone que el termino debió ser "Amiga"? porque todas ellas alguna vez fueron sus amigas ¿No? Se preguntaron las tres mientras se miraban entre ellas y luego a él, pero si a alguien le parecía fantástica esa reacción era a Ga Eul quien se sentía feliz pues ya no era ella la que se encontraba del otro lado, mirando como él besaba a otra y se dejaba hacer los mismo, pero mientras ella era absolutamente feliz y no lo ocultaba él estaba incomodo pues le era cansado estar aclarando a cada momento porque estaba acompañado por Ga Eul, ¡Esta bien, está bien! Admitía que era su culpa que su reputación era grande y que era necesario ir aclarando su nueva situación a las mujeres que intentaban acercársele si quería evitarse un problema pues sabia sin tener que preguntarle que ella no le perdonaría un resbalón, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el mesero retiro los vasos fue entonces cuando reacciono -¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto a Ga Eul quien asentó con la cabeza a manera de respuesta y sin decir nada mas salieron de aquel antro tomados de la mano mientras más de un par de ojos los observaban atentamente.

Recorría las calles de Seúl rápidamente con destino a la casa de su novia, no era tan tarde pero lo sucedido en el día aun era demasiado para él, decirles a bellas mujeres su nuevo estado civil era algo que nunca creyó necesario, los coqueteos indiscretos y fuera de lugar de los que era víctima su novia por imbéciles sin cerebro habían hecho que descubriera una parte de él que suponía jamás sentiría "celos" que difícil palabra que confuso significado, además esa llamada con aquel tipo fue lo más irritante del día, y en ese momento se recordó así mismo que tendría que averiguar a primera hora del día siguiente todo lo relacionado con el tal mentado Min Hiuk, y por si fuera poco el molesto rato que pasó por culpa de su padre y lo que vendría después de que hablara con su abuelo solo hacían que su buen humor se esfumara y su pequeño dolor de cabeza terminara siendo una terrible jaqueca, ¿no se supondría que ahora que estaba nuevamente enamorado sería feliz? Un suspiro hondo y cargado de resignación salió de sus labios, ya vería la solución a todo, poco a poco se dijo a sí mismo, y repentinamente entre ese cansancio y mal momento ese dulce aroma a fresas llego a su nariz giro su rostro para mirar a la dueña de tan peculiar aroma y miro con agradable sorpresa el rostro de Ga Eul con una bella sonrisa mientras su cabello se mecía en bella parsimonia por el viento que entraba de la ventanilla del auto que ella había bajado, esa imagen era un recuerdo que quería guardarse para siempre. Un segundo después se reprimió así mismo por lo cursi que se estaba volviendo ya se parecía al despistado de Jon Pyo.

-¿Es muy tarde ya… o podemos estar juntos un rato más?-preguntó a Ga Eul, quien al escuchar aquella pregunta giro inmediatamente su rostro para mirarlo -¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?- respondió ella con otra pregunta, él retiro la vista de la carretera y se permitió mirarla un segundo para responderle con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro –Sí, ¿pero podemos?- ella lo miro y luego al frente como si la carretera fuese lo más impresionante del mundo -¿Ga Eul?- presiono no le gustaba las respuestas a medias, eso no iba con él –Podemos, mis padres se han ido a casa de la abuela por unos días- respondió ella, mentiría si dijera que no quería soltar una carcajada en aquel instante la pena y la actitud de niña buena que trataba de mantener Ga Eul le divertían sabía perfectamente que ella no se lo había mencionado por temor o pena de que él le propusiera algo atrevido como una noche nuevamente juntos y aunque la idea le pasó de inmediato por la cabeza después de escuchar que estaba sola no era tan idiota como para no saberse detener y darse cuenta de con quien estaba, de quien era ella, pero… ¿por qué no torturarla un poco? ¡Se lo debía por haberle hecho sentir celos ¿No? - ¡Excelente no tienes que llegar a casa!- soltó él y ella lo miro inmediatamente con una cara de preocupación, él la miro de reojo y soltó una media sonrisa –Es broma, a las chicas lindas siempre hay que llevarlas a casa- ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia mientras el conducía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tú tienes lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo, tú lo tienes.

El puño de mi corazón está golpeando, llamando.

[…]

(2)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 SABINES, Jaime: Amor mío, mi amor

2_: Tú tienes lo que busco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien amigas tal vez les haya parecido que no avanzo pero sentí que debía hacer que JY también conociera esa parte del amor que se negó a conocer por mucho tiempo. Jajajaja si quedo muy mal perdóneme.

Amigas les pido por favor que dejen RR no cuesta mucho, así que no sean malas y dejen uno.

También les quiero invitar a que lean una pequeña historia que escribí para nuestro príncipe Ji Hoo así que no se olviden de checarlo si pueden.

Si mas me despido de ustedes no sin disculparme otra vez por la tardanza, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y nos vemos en el próximo.


	9. QUERÍA DECIRTE

Primero lo obvio: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a la cadena de televisión KBS2. Y realizo esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación

Hola! Cuanto tiempo? Perdonen por tardar en actualizar pero me prometí no actualizar si por lo menos no eran tres historias META CUMPLIDA! Así que aquí les traigo la actualización de DIME TE AMO, NO PUEDES AMARME Y ¿UN CAMINO UNA OPORTUNIDAD? Espero les agrade, gracias por todo su apoyo pero sobre todo con ésta que es la primera. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Notas: como en siempre tome frases y partes de algunas obras o videos pero con su respectivas fuente.

la letras en cursiva son recuerdos, las letras en negritas son partes copiadas textualmente **: de un fic titulado **13 días** y ***: del poema que leyó JH a Jan Di en el capítulo 22 del drama Boys Before Flowers

Oh al final viene un capi a medias que subiré poco a poco es como un extra ya que tal vez este capi les parezca descontinuado. Creo que eso es todo. Aquí les dejo en paz. Gracias por leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama. Louis Charles Alfred de Musset

Entre la tenue iluminación que el Jet privado de la familia So mantiene durante el modo: vuelo de noche Yi Joung mira por la ventanilla las luces de los edificios que iluminan la noche en Seúl, pronto mira la pista de su hangar privado que le anuncia su próximo aterrizaje, se aparta de la ventanilla y gira su rostro para mirar a los otros pasajeros quienes se encuentran completamente dormidos cosa que no es de extrañar ya que son las cinco de la mañana cuando han llegado a la ciudad, se permite suspirar y recostarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento mientras se relaja al saber que en solo unos instantes más estará nuevamente en tierra. Lleva fuera del país casi un mes toda una eternidad sin ella, por eso cuando el piloto anuncia el tan ansiado aterrizaje no esconde su gran sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo habían pasado unas semanas de su regreso a Corea cuando su abuelo lo obligo a acompañarle a Nueva York, pudo haberse negado, cierto. Pero…

_-Ahora que has vuelto quiero que tú seas el líder de la familia, creo que ya estás preparado- Dijo su abuelo mientras le miraba seriamente y tomaba asiento en un cómodo sofá de su oficina –Con una condición- le respondió mientras también tomaba asiento en otro sofá. Su abuelo le miro por algunos segundos antes de hablar -¿Cuál?- le pregunta mientras le mira seriamente –Yo elegiré con quien casarme- su abuelo aun le mira fijamente y él puede anticipar que su carácter esta por estallar –¿Pero qué demonios crees que es el matrimonio?- ahora puede comprender porque le temen tanto a su abuelo pero no es momento de acobardarse –Realmente no lo sé pero si se lo que no debe ser- su abuelo calla pero con la mirada le exige que continúe –Aun cuando casaste a tu hijo convenientemente con la bella hija de una familia de artesanos respetable y muy rica solo le has hecho vivir un infierno a esa mujer con las constantes infidelidades y escándalos de mi padre y aun cuando el matrimonio fue conveniente al principio tambien has tenido que soportar y comprender el enojo de la familia de mi madre, y has arrastrado a esta familia a soportar este infierno- Su abuelo suspira sabe que tiene razón pero no por ello se la dará –Pero tienes todo lo que deseas ¿no?- él guarda silencio, y su abuelo arremete nuevamente –Olvida esas tonterías, tu madre siempre exagera. Bien entonces empecemos por….- no lo deja continuar ya que lo interrumpe y habla al tiempo que se levanta -No lo hare- .-¿Qué?- le pregunta su abuelo –No lo olvidare, no seré una marioneta para ti, si esta es tu decisión yo también tengo la mía, así que lo dejo. Disculpa- mira a su abuelo e inclina la cabeza en forma de reverencia antes de girarse nuevamente e intentar marcharse, sin embargo se detiene cuando su abuelo por fin estalla y le grita -¿Piensas huir como el cobarde de tu hermano mayor?- si no fuese porque esta consiente que quien a despotricado semejante insulto fue su abuelo nada le hubiera detenido golpearle, detiene su marcha y apenas se gira para enfrentarlo –El único cobarde ha sido tu propio hijo que con tal que le mantengas soporta tus humillaciones, lo que hizo mi hermano ha sido lo más admirable tal vez no tendré todo lo que deseo como bien has dicho, pero seré tan feliz como lo es él- continua su marcha…_

Son las cinco con siete minutos cuando por fin llega a pisar tierra nuevamente, y mientras camina hacia el coche el aire fresco de la madrugada le golpea la cara obligándolo a despabilarse por completo –Buenos días señor- le dice su chofer mientras le abre la puerta –Buenos días- responde sin mucha emoción y entra al coche, no se sorprende cuando el asistente de su abuelo le ordena al chofer llevarlos a la oficina y aunque muere por irse a casa a ducharse e ir en la búsqueda de ella, tiene que resignarse a soportar una larga y aburrida reunión más con la mesa directiva, suspira resignado mientras cierra los ojos y se recuesta en el respaldo del sillón del auto. El día parece ser largo y someramente aburrido nuevamente.

No tiene idea de los nombres y la edad de esa legión de personas que se encuentran sentados junto a él en la sala de reunión, es cierto, desconoce completamente a esos extraños que le miran como a un intruso en aquel lugar, actitud que no solo es molesta sino insoportable. Le consideran como un chiquillo de instituto que juega a ser grande. Su abuelo carraspea lo que obliga a todos esos a dirigir su mirada hacia el centro de la cabecera de la mesa y le dejen por un minuto en paz a él. Instantes después su abuelo comienza su emotivo e importante discurso acerca de la importancia de las futuras acciones de las empresas, él observa en silencio a todos los presentes en esa fría y aburrida sala, es claro que él es el tipo más joven ahí todos los demás son tíos viejos con cara de huraños y mientras transcurre el tiempo puede sentir como el aire y el ambiente se tornan pesados mira su reloj tal vez por vigésima vez, son las 10:30 am lleva en encerrado cuatro con esos tipos y resignarse ya no es tan fácil. Dos horas después cuando la reunión ha acabado por fin, su abuelo sigue dando indicaciones a su asistente y por primera vez desde que le conoce le tiene lastima, con la sala casi vacía se permite respirar hondo y exhalar de golpe sin disimular su fastidio y cansancio, lo que provoca que su abuelo le mire detenidamente un segundo para luego hablarle -¿Cansado Yi Joung?- le pregunta con sorna mientras le mira de medio lado y continua leyendo algunos documentos que probablemente necesiten su autorización. Yi Joung sonríe antes de hablar –Aburrido realmente- .-Ahhh- responde su abuelo

-¿Y cómo solucionas tal problema?- le pregunta su abuelo mientras sigue leyendo, Yi Joung levanta una ceja y una providencial sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras responde –Trabajo en el taller- su abuelo le mira ante tal respuesta y sonríe de medio lado sabe que su nieto ciertamente es un despilfarrador y que muchas veces el taller realmente no funciona como eso, si no como un extraño hotel en donde generalmente se recrea sin embargo antes de refutarle su respuesta recapacita al recordar que ese mismo chico fiestero que tiene frente a él le ha cambiado, en los cuatro años que estuvo fuera no se metió en algún lio, no hizo escandalosas y glamurosas fiestas, ni llevo a bellas mujeres a casa todo lo contrario si se hizo público la estancia de él en Suecia fue por los muchos reconocimientos que recibió gracias a su esfuerzo y trabajo. Recordó también el gran trabajo que realizo junto a él durante todo ese mes fuera reconoció todo el esfuerzo que hizo en estudiar y comprender las negociaciones que realizaron por eso en vez de empezar a sermonearle le miro nuevamente de medio lado mientras le habla en aparente indiferencia –Anda, puedes irte…-hace una pausa- solo por hoy- Yi Joung parpadeo un par de veces tratando de resolver que si lo que dijo su abuelo lo imagino o fue real, pero este le dijo nuevamente -¿Qué esperas? – y ante tal pregunta solo sonrió e inclino su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento –Gracias, te veo luego- y sin más se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a la salida pero antes de abrirla se giro ante las palabras que su abuelo pronuncio –Salúdala de mi parte y dile que espero podamos cenar juntos pronto- él le mira durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y despedirse nuevamente.

Cuando Yi Joung desaparece tras cerrarse las puertas de su oficina su abuelo por fin se permite sonreír abiertamente, suelta el bolígrafo y aparta los papeles a un lado de la mesa respira hondo tratando de relajarse, y se deja caer en el respaldo de su silla, cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, está cansado más bien agotado por eso se permite unos minutos mas así, antes de que algún otro tipo toque a su puerta y llegue con una nueva montaña de papeles que necesitan su autorización, ser el líder de la familia es demasiado pero ahora con Ji Young a su lado en tan solo unos meses se librara de este infinito cansancio, suspira una vez más, instantes después reaunada su labor a un es largo el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Solo es una chiquilla pobre y tú un mocoso inmaduro- gritó su abuelo mientras él continuaba armando su equipaje era una suerte que ni siquiera hubiera terminado de desempacar el que había traído de Suecia hubiera podido ordenarle a una sirvienta que lo hiciera pero no quería llevarse nada que el dinero de su familia hubiera comprado solo empacaba aquellas cosas que por propia cuenta se había comprado, así que iba y venía de guardarropa a la cama, empaco un par de mancuernillas de oro y cerro la maleta – Es que no piensas, ¿Qué crees que podrás hacer tu solo? No serás nadie sin el apellido So- estaba harto, furioso y cansado de oír despotricar a su abuelo insultos hacia su persona, escuchar la inmaduro, infantil, caprichoso e ingenuo que le parecía se estaba comportando al actuar así, al renunciar a todo por una tonta ilusión. El silencio que guardaba y que su abuelo consideraba debilidad era realmente la poca paciencia y respeto que aún le quedaba por su abuelo pero si él continuaba así Yi Joung no podía asegurar cuánto duraría pero cuando su cerebro registró las últimas palabras dichas por su abuelo nada en este mundo lo hubiera detenido de golpearle –Es que eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta que ella solo quiere tu dinero, solo es una tonta niña interesada que…- no pudo terminar por que repentinamente se vio acorralado por su nieto quien le -Solo di una palabra más y nada me detendrá para golpearte- su abuelo lo miro sorprendido y luego hablo mas furioso- ¿Te atreverías?- le pregunto casi en un grito, Ji Young le siguió mirando fijamente y respondió seriamente –Si no fuera porque ella me pidió no enfrentarte nada me detendría. Retira lo dicho…-_

-¿Señor?- le llamo su chofer, abrió sus ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que por fin habían llegado a su departamento, bajó del coche en cuanto el chofer le abrió la puerta y se dirigió a éste –Puedes retirarte, saldré en mi coche- . –Como dese el señor- respondió el chofer a tiempo que realizaba una reverencia y se retiro en cuanto el inicio su marcha hacia la puerta de su departamento.

Antes de abrir la puerta mira su reloj quizás por trigésima vez durante el día son las 13:05 hrs, " todavía queda tiempo " piensa, y se apresura abrir y en cuanto entra se deshace del saco y la corbata, va dejando a su paso tirada la ropa en cuanto llega a su recamara va directamente al closet necesita un cambio de ropa limpio y más cómodo que el que lleva puesto, lo deja dispuesto en su cama mientras se da un anhelado baño. **Se ducha y se viste tan rápidamente que podría sonrojarse si no careciese de tal virtud**** va a su cochera y escoge el **Audi, conduce por las avenidas tomándose el límite de velocidad como una mera sugerencia y los semáforos en ámbar como una invitación de acelerar aún más.** **De camino hacia su destino le llama solo para cerciorarse de que esta ahí un solo tono y contesta –Hola Oppa- él sonríe al escuchar su voz –Hola, ¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy en la universidad- acelera más –Ohh- es su sutil respuesta, se hace un silencio cómodo y antes de volver a hablar mira su reloj una vez más son las 14:18 hrs, pregunta -¿Tardaras mucho ahí?- está cerca de la universidad y se sabe de memoria los horarios de Ga Eul, es viernes así que está completamente seguro que saldrá a las 14:30 hrs. –Salgo en unos 10 minutos- una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de volver a hablar –Vale, me tengo que ir- ella habla al mismo tiempo –¡Espera! ¿Cuándo vuelves…?- no termina, le ha colgado escucha solo silenció.

Cuando entra al campus de la facultad son las 14:30 hrs en punto, se dirige a la parada del bus sabe que ella ira para allá, a una distancia de unos 15 mtr., le observa llegar junto a unas amigas que instantes después le dejan al tomar un taxi, sale del coche y se dirige hacia donde ella está, no cabe duda que estar lejos le ha afectado por que la encuentra endemoniadamente hermosa. Vestida con un playera blanca un suerte lila (su color favorito) y una falda del mismo color, y unas zapatillas blancas se ve simplemente perfecta, camina rápido hacia ella sin que lo note hasta que le da un pequeño y repentino beso en los labios uno que parece un suave toque y le sonría, tome su mano y le obligue a caminar.

Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única. Jorge Luis Borges

-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo- dice él mientras camina y la arrastra junto a él. Ella está demasiado sorprendida y sonrojada por su causa cosa que le en orgullece en sobre manera. Más de un par de ojos le observan envidiosamente -Yi Joung no están mirando- le reprende ella mientras intensa zafarse de su agarre y casi se gira y responde –No importa- responde el con sorna –pero..-intenta continuar ella pero el solo oprime mas su mano mientras sigue caminando –Hoy tuve un terrible día y la sola idea de tomar tu mano me hizo soportarlo- ella sonríe y no dice más y se apresura para caminar junto a él -¿Cuándo has vuelto?- caminan juntos –Hace unas horas… en la madrugada, pero el viejo me ha tenido preso hasta hace una hora- suspira profundo, recuerda lo fastidioso que ha sido su día. Ella presiona su mano en forma de caricia y él le mira para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que tanto extraño durante todo ese mes lejos – Te extrañe - Dice ella, él solo sonríe –Yo también… -hace una pausa antes de continuar- y mucho- ahora es ella la que sonríe y se acebrca más a él, él extiende su brazo y rodea su cintura, caminan abrazados. Es fantástico volver a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde se pinta de anaranjado con el sol cayendo en oeste, mientras la habitación se colorea del mismo tono hacen un paisaje delicioso que disfruta por un instante mientras mira por el ventanal, pero prefiere relajarse de otra manera, recostado sobre el sofá de la sala con control en mano trata de mirar los más de 150 canales de cable que paga aunque nada parece remotamente entretenido, suspira está cansado pero antes de que intento hacerlo nuevamente la habitación se inunda de aromas, huele a ajo, a arroz, a pimientos recién cortados, huele a carne, huele a extraños aromas, huele a ese sentimiento de hogar que extraño durante este mes fuera, se obliga a levantarse e ir a buscar la fuente de origen de esos aromas. Abre la puerta de la cocina y la encuentra tarareando una canción mientras asa carne y prepara quién sabe qué cosas más a la vez. Sonríe mientras la mira en silencio un instante más antes de regresar al sofá.

Solo cinco minutos más tarde Ga Eul entra a la sala y deja sobre la mesa el Daeji Bulgogi que él mismo le ha suplicado le preparara, había escuchado a Jun Pyo fanfarronear acerca de lo bien que cocinaba su amada Jan Di de lo deliciosos que eran los platillos de los plebeyos y lo especial que se sentía que tu novia cocinara para uno, y aunque ciertamente se burlo de los exagerados comentarios de su amigo sintió una gran envidia cuando Jan Di apareció en la habitación en que se encontraban con Kimchi para Jun Pyo y esa misma tarde mientras estaba junto a ella no pudo evitar preguntarle se ella cocinaba y cuál era su plato favorito, cuando ella menciono Daeji Bulgogi le obligo prometer que se lo prepararía, y ahora que había vuelto había obligado a hacer efectiva esa promesa. Por eso cuando Ga Eul le dio sus palillos no pudo evitar sonreír. No recuerda haber disfrutado una comida así en su vida.

Después de comer se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá nuevamente y la obliga a sentarse junto a él mientras él se recuesta sobre sus piernas ella sonríe es raro verlo comportarse así, el se remueve en sus piernas como un pequeño niño que busca una caricia, una que ella no se niega a dársela, juega con su cabello tiernamente y unos minutos más tarde el empieza a quedarse dormido, pero antes de entregarse al sueño por completo le llama -¿Ga Eul?-

-¿Si?- responde ella mientras acaricia su cabello –Perdona haberte llamado la semana pasada a las tres de la mañana- ella sonríe recuerda que le despertó en medio de la noche, que hablaron durante unos minutos de cualquier cosa pero nada en concreto –No te preocupes solo que me asústate nunca me llamabas a esas horas, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No recuerdo que me hayas dado una razón- deja de acariciarle por lo que él abre sus ojos y le mira -¿sucedió algo?- cuestiona ella, él desvía la mirada y apenas habla en un susurro mientras cierra nuevamente los ojos y lleva a su rostro una mano de ella –Solo quería escucharte – ella vuelve a sonreír no le cree pero solo por esta vez le deja pasar -¿Ga Eul?- vuelve a llamarle -¿Si?- permanece atenta a lo que dirá –La verdad es que deseaba decirte algo- habla pero su voz se hace más débil, tal vez porque se esta durmiendo -¿Qué era? – Pregunta ella – Quería decirte…- su voz se vuelve a cada instante más débil, hace una pausa y mientras ella espera que continúe sigue acariciándole – que...- parece que titube y ella suspira. Él también respira hondo como si necesitara aire para seguir hablando –**Quería decirte… que…**- titubea –**Te amo. **[Solo]** quería decirlo en voz alta. Eso es todo** ***– ella no puede evitar besarlo en los labios, necesita sentirlo cerca.

Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado. William Shakespeare

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** **Capitulo II: Trece noches** del fic **TRECE DÍAS** de **CUITS **publicado en esta página en la sección de **IROMAN (COMICS). ** Espero lo lean es una super historia la redacción es sublime con un toque de romanticismo y humor que te atrapan a la primera. Gracias Cuits por escribir esta grandiosa historia les recomiendo humildemente que la lean se divertirán mucho.

*** **Poema que leyó Ji Hoo **a Jan Di en el capítulo 22 de este drama. Gracias Vicky.

Espero le haya gustado, nuevamente reitero mis disculpa por la tardanza, gracias chicas por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo. No olviden comentar. Bueno aquí les dejo este otro capi que escribiré como un extra y que explicara poco a poco a donde la llevo aquella noche (la del capi anterior) y cómo es que el tiene un departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió la puerta, el lugar se encontraba completamente obscuro, recargo su mano en la pared buscó el apagador y prendió las luces, la habitación por fin se ilumino y ante los ojos de Ga Eul un taller de alfarería hermosamente decorado se abría paso, era extraño ese lugar para ella y su mirada lo reflejaba, entraron tomados de la mano, ella recordaba el taller y todos los lugares a los que Yi Joung la había llevado pero este lugar estaba completamente segura que no lo conocía y su extrañeza era notable, él la miró divertido apretó la mano que le sujetaba y la obligo a mirarlo, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar él lo hizo –Lo mande a construir antes de marcharme a Suiza- ella al escucharle preguntó el por qué, él suspiro antes de hablar aun le era incomodo hablar de las razones que lo llevaron a construir un nuevo taller, –Quería empezar de nuevo, me había propuesto que si después de los cuatro años al volver tu me esperabas no quería que ninguna mujer volviera a estar a mi lado si no eras tú así que pues… -. –Te amo- dijo ella repentinamente al tiempo que lo besaba dulcemente, él la miró sorprendido de todas las reacciones posibles jamás espero aquella ¿pero qué debería decir? Le gustaba e incluso podía decirle te quiero, pero te amo aun eran palabras mayores y difíciles de pronunciar, luchaba contra todos sus complejos hacía tiempo se había prometido no volverse a enamorar pero ahora las cosas eran distintas estaba enamorado de ella y la quería en su vida pero… -Puedo esperar un poco más- al escuchar esas palabras de ella no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido – Puedo esperarte un poco más – dijo nuevamente, tomó su mano nuevamente y la apretó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos –Puedo esperar a que sientas lo mismo por mí- él la abrazo fuertemente en sus brazos necesitaba sentirla cerca, era muy cierto que aun le eran difíciles e incomodas esas situaciones pero al mismo tiempo era agradable sentirse amado nuevamente, acaricio su mejilla y la beso en los labios suave, lenta y deliciosamente no se trataba de deseo sino de demostrar sus entrega total.

Después de permanecer unos minutos más así, se separaron entonces ella se permitió mirar detenidamente el lugar, se perecía mucho a su antiguo taller el espacio era más grande, habían mas mesas de trabajo y en algunas ya había diferentes jarrones, y en los ventanales ahora más grandes al igual que en el anterior taller también tenían pequeñas vasijas colocadas en los entrepaños de las repisas de madera, el piso de madera relucía y combinaba armoniosamente con el color arena de las paredes y las pequeñas lámparas de luz blanca repartidas por todo el lugar iluminaba perfectamente, la estructura en cuanto al antiguo taller no variaba mucho –Woo Bin dijo que no quería que me sintiera ajeno a mi taller, por eso respeto la estructura del otro así que solo amplio el espacio- con alegría ella habló – Woo Bin-sunbae siempre es muy considerado ¿verdad?- ante tal cuestionamiento el encogió sus hombros antes de responder –Digamos que él es el que realmente nos conoce- lo miro con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras hablaba -Entonces cuando no te entienda sé a quién acudir-

_¿Qué les parece? _


	10. DEJAME DECIRTE TE AMO

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

H O L A ! ! Después de superar el bache en el que me estanqué y la furia de mis alumnos por su calificación aquí está la continuación de esta historia una disculpa nuevamente si mi loca imaginación voló de mas y se fue ja ja ja ya me comprenderán cuando lean. Aquí está un intento más de lemon espero esta vez no fallarles.

Dedico este capi a todos ustedes que han dejado un RR para esta historia o que la han clasificado como alerta o favorita, en verdad muchas gracias.

Kika White en verdad te agradezco que continúes leyendo mis historias, muchas, muchas gracias tus reviews siempre serán bienvenidos además siempre me dan ánimos para continuar, gracias también por decirme que cuando las lees te alegras espero seguir lográndolo.

Marie Rox, Elizabeth, Damari, Uchita, Aridenere, Monirosez, HitomiRut, Lismir17, Chisa, Dianita, Cullen y Yukime MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO-

**NOTAS:**

Redacción en tercera y primera persona.

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-/- Déjame decirte te Amo -/-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿De qué modo te amo? [1]**

¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cante las formas:  
Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta  
que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano  
las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia

Une sus labios con los de él, le besa suave y lentamente trata decir con un beso lo que con palabras no puede, de un momento a otro aquel beso inocente se torna más demandante sus labios se mueven sobre los de él rápida y violentamente mientras las manos de él la jalan para hacer más profundo aquel beso, unos segundos más el aire le hace falta que le es necesario separarse de aquella boca cosa que no le agrada en absoluto a Yi Joung. Y cuando Ga Eul levanta el rostro para respirar, en un rápido movimiento Yi Joung invierte las posiciones de la nada Ga Eul pasa a estar recostada en el sofá mientras los brazos de él la arrinconan, Yi Joung apoya su peso sobre uno de sus brazos, se inclina un poco y la besa intensamente, desliza su lengua sobre la suya creando un violento baile, muerde sus labios y desliza su lengua en el contorno de los mismos, y lentamente desciende a su cuello hunde su rostro en el y percibe el intenso aroma a fresas, comprueba la suavidad de su piel con los labios lo que provoca que su sano corazón deje de latir unas cuantas veces.

Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,  
con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara.  
Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien;  
Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria.

Cuando se separan la puede observar detenidamente, sus labios rojos por la violencia de sus besos, su pecho hundirse y alzarse tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración, la toma de la mano y la obliga a sentarse sobre sus piernas para empezar una nueva ronda de besos, ella no se hace del rogar y abre su boca cuando la traviesa lengua de él la busca, rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se aferra mas a él cuando siente como sus vagabundas manos se deshacen de su suéter y sus labios besan sus hombros ahora descubiertos, pronto siente aquellas manos por debajo de su falda que le acarician deliciosamente los muslos de sus piernas no puede evitar aferrarse más a él y emitir un sonoro gemido ante el placer que le proporcionaban aquellas caricias. -Ga Eul mírame- le llama suavemente, ella aun abrazándole le mira a los ojos atenta a lo que él preguntara -¿podemos...? Es decir ¿tu quieres...?- las palabras se trababan en sus labios. Esto es nuevo para él, nunca había tenido que preguntarle a una mujer si podía continuar pero con ella todo es diferente, ella no es una más, no es la chica que conoce en el antro la que acepta sólo una noche la que se conforma con solo sexo, no, Ga Eul no es una mujer más, un numero, una conquista o un acostón, ella es la mujer a la que ama, la chica dulce, comprensiva, inocente, perseverante y hasta terca que le ha enamorado y por tal razón no puede permitirse forzarla es por eso que en cada movimiento es cuidadoso, esto es nuevo, no sabe qué decir, qué hacer... pero una suave caricia en la mejilla lo sobresalta, la delgada mano de Ga Eul le acaricia suavemente tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que logra ya que la mira atentamente –Te amo- dice ella y él no puede evitar sonreír desea hablar pero un dedo sobre sus labios lo impide -Te amo, y quiero estar contigo, solo contigo- después lo besa en los labios. Solo eso basta para que el ímpetu de Ji Young surja con mucha más fuerza, sus vagabundas manos recorren sin reparo cada centímetro del cuerpo de su acompañante mientras la besa frenéticamente, pronto se da cuenta que si no da el siguiente paso el enorme bulto que tíene entre sus piernas explotara, cuando ella entiende que Yi Joung dará el siguiente paso trata de levantarse para poder ir a su dormitorio sin embargo él se lo impide sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, entonces Ga Eul sonríe traviesamente, le besa nuevamente mientras enreda sus piernas en la cintura de él y se deja llevar. Y sin darse cuenta cómo, llegan a su habitación siente la suavidad del colchón en el que es depositada delicadamente.

Maniobra hasta quedar sobre ella, la besa delicadamente en los labios y se desliza lentamente sobre su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochan los botones de la ahora estorbosa blusa de su compañera, una vez libre de ella sus manos se deslizan por sus hombros desnudos, recorre suavemente sus pechos apenas cubiertos por el delicado encajen blanco de su sostén, un minuto después sus manos recorren nuevamente sus piernas pronto descubren la cremallera de su falda y se deshace de ella de la misma forma que lo hizo con la blusa, y ella no puede evitar suspirar, gemir y hasta retorcerse entre sus manos.

Te amo con la pasión que antes puse

en mis viejos lamentos, con mi fe de niña.  
Te amo con la ternura que creí perder  
cuando mis santos se desvanecieron

Ga Eul no puede evitar estremecerse entre los brazos de Yi Joung y cuando siente la habilidosa y sensual forma de despojarla de las pocas prendas que la cubren no puede evitar pensar que su novio es bastante hábil, quizás demasiado. Pero antes de que algún otro pensamiento la atormente con respecto a la bastante experiencia de su pareja la intensa mirada de él sobre ella la deja sin palabras una suave caricia en su mejilla la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos –Te amo- él pronuncia aquellas palabras con una mirada serena y tranquila y a ella se le olvida respirar, siente a su corazón temblar de la emoción, quiere decir mil cosas decirle que también lo ama, pero las palabras se traban en sus labios que se transforman en una hermosa sonrisa que es interrumpida por un beso en sus labios.

Yi Joung lleva las manos de Ga Eul a los botones de su camisa en una silenciosa petición, a la cual ella no puede resistir, con una providencial sonrisa en su rostro desabotona la camisa y desliza sus manos por el exquisito torso de su novio, acaricia con detalle los bien formados pectorales, acerca sus labios y va besando desde el torso, su cuello hasta sus labios y es la primera vez que se permite ser atrevida cosa que Yi Joung agradece al cielo pero que también no le permite controlarse para pasar a tercera base. Poco a poco la poca ropa de sus cuerpos va desapareciendo y es arrojada a alguna indefinida parte de la habitación.

No la deja de mirar cuando entra en ella, necesita observarla, recodar cada reacción en su rostro, en su cuerpo... y guardarla en su memoria para siempre.

La noche cae en Seúl todo se oscurece a su paso y el silencio se abre paso hasta apoderarse de los lugares, pero todo esto es ajeno para ellos, dentro de esa habitación que se inunda de gemidos solo les importa complementarse, sus cuerpos se mueven despacio, rítmicamente, con una sincronía perfecta que provoca que no sepas decir dónde termina uno y empieza el otro, sus cuerpos se funden y se vuelven uno. Él le besa en los labios, el cuello y sus hombros mientras acaricia su espalda, ella araña su espalda mientras sus piernas se aferran mas a la cadera de él, le falta el aliento para decir las palabras lo suficientemente claras, pero que importa él busca nuevamente su boca cuando siente que las piernas que le rodean se contraen y el cuerpo de Ga Eul convulsionar en ola de placer que se refleja en el sonoro gemido que muere en sus labios cuando él la besa, un instante después es su propio cuerpo el que convulsiona y es su boca la que deja escapar un estridente gemido cuando por fin puede desahogarse en un placentero orgasmo igual que lo hizo su novia.

Te amo con cada frágil aliento,  
con cada sonrisa y con cada lágrima de mi ser;  
y si Dios así lo desea,  
tras la muerte te amaré aun más.

Jadean mientras tratan de recuperar el aliento, mira con placer como lentamente Ga Eul abre sus ojos y se plasma en su rostro una sonrisa, le besa nuevamente, está agotada, por lo que la acerca lo más que puede a su cuerpo y la rodea con sus brazos mientras se recuestan, caen profundamente dormidos. Caricias que queman, besos que quitan el aliento son las sensaciones que siente a cada segundo Ga Eul con Yi Joung, ella esta consiente que solo es para él que solo vibra entre sus brazos. Mientras Yi Joung comprende que con sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus brazos rodeando su cuello encuentra el mundo que quiere, el aire que necesita, ella es el motivo por el que vivir.

_¡Te digo que retires lo que has dicho!- el seño fruncido en su frente es muestra clara de su enfado, mientras le sujeta por la camisa y le arrincona contra la pared, su abuelo le mira sorprendido por un momento pero un instante después la furia crispa nuevamente sus ojos sobre pone su mano sobre la que le sujeta y la intenta arrebatar con furia pero Yi Joung ni por un segundo disminuye la fuerza de su agarre aun le sostiene fuertemente mientras le mira con la misma intensidad-¡Retiralo!- demanda mientras le grita, su abuelo solo le mira -¿Qué es lo que ves en ella? ¿Cómo te engatusó?- su abuelo despotrica insultos sin miramientos intenta decir algo más, pero es callado cuando un puño pasa frente a su rostro, cierra los ojos por un instante esperando que ese golpe llegue sin embargo nunca llega, abre los ojos y descubre con sorpresa que su nieto terminó golpeando la pared. Está a punto de decir algo más pero Yi Joung no se toma ni siquiera la molestia de mirarle más, simplemente da media vuelta, toma su equipaje y se marcha sin decir nada... _

Recuerda es inevitable... Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, había regresado hace apenas unas horas y su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba al cambio horario, parpadeo algunas veces tratando de enfocar su vista, trato de moverse pero un cuerpo sobre el suyo lo impedía... y entonces se recordó que no estaba solo, se encontraba recostado en la cama junto a ella, bueno decir junto a ella no es la forma precisa de describir su situación más bien lo correcto sería decir que se encontraba tiernamente acurrucado a ella, sus brazos rodeaban aquel bello cuerpo, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho y él apoya la suya. Acercó su nariz lo más posible a ese cuerpo con la intensión de aspirar profundamente aquel dulce aroma a fresas proveniente de ella, le dio un pequeño beso en sus cabellos y levanto la vista hacia los cristales del ventanal cercano, por la luz de luna que se dejaba entrever en las cortinas que se levantaban con el aire parecía que apenas era de madrugada, giró su rostro al reloj de la cómoda y comprobó su sospecha eran tan solo las tres de la mañana, dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia ella, quien permanecía quieta y tranquila entre sus brazos, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada, mirar sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados y sus brazos rodeándole, apretó mas ese cuerpo completamente relajado y entregado a él y pudo sentir que la temperatura de su novia era un poco fría, después de todo acabaron profundamente dormidos apenas cubiertos por la sabana, aun podía recordar todo los ruegos y las promesas que tuvo que hacer para que ella se quedará junto a él cuando despertó e intento macharse. La llamó y lo único que pudo obtener fue una respuesta que era más un balbuceo poco descifrable y que ella se apretara más a su cuerpo, aun cuando era primavera las noches eran realmente frescas y al saberse el responsable de que ella se quedara no podía permitirse que se resfriara.

Aun en medio de protestas se separo de ella y se levantó de la cama, una vez de pie se dirigió al closet que tenía en la habitación y en el que estaba seguro encontraría una cobija o por lo menos una frazada, después de encontrar con que cubrirla se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama pero antes de protegerla del frio se permitió observarla unos segundos, esa era una más de las imágenes que había decidió guardar en su memoria, Ga Eul dormida tranquilamente en su cama y aun cuando era un amante de capturar la belleza sabía que no podía pasarse el resto de la noche contemplando el tranquilo sueño de su novia cuando mejor podía compartir ese tranquilo sueño junto a ella, pudo escuchar como Ga Eul le llamaba por lo que se apresuro a cubrirla –Estoy aquí- respondió a la vez que volvía a acomodarse junto a ella, le dio un suave beso en uno de sus hombros descubierto y rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos su cuerpo, tardó tan solo unos segundos en volver a conciliar un sueño profundo y tranquilo como en mucho tiempo no había tenido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despierta descubre con complacencia que Ga Eul aun permanece abrazada a él, y la sonrisa que tiene plantada en su rostro no desparece en todo el día aun cuando tiene que soportar las burlas de Jun Pyo y de Woo Bin las cosas están bien, en el lugar que corresponden poco a poco está descubriendo el mundo del amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun cuando parece que las cosas están bien no puede bajar la guardia, la molestia de su padre y su hermano menor con respecto a su cercanía con el abuelo no es algo bien aceptado ha tenido que aguantar cara a los comentarios agrios de los dos y a sus reproches que parecen pulular en sus labios si no fuera por el hecho de que su abuelo a aceptado a Ga Eul nada le impidiera mandar a la mierda todo eso y hacerse el irresponsable como ellos unos años más, pero tener el derecho de elegir con quien casarse, tener la libertad de amar y ser amado es algo por lo que bien vale la pena pagar por lo que sonríe con sorna cuando los dos antes mencionados se sientan a la mesa junto a él y comienzan una nueva ronda de comentarios mal intencionados, él apenas aleja su mirada del diario que lee y les mira un minuto y vuelve a contestar lo ya acostumbrado –Si no les parece discútanlo con el abuelo- dicho esto regresa su vista a la sección de finanzas del diario que aun sostiene en mano, unos sorbos más a su café y se levanta de la mesa –Con su permiso, me retiro- habla apenas lo suficiente pero antes de que pueda abandonar el comedor lo que le escucha hablar a su hermano le obliga a detenerse –¿Sabes? He conocido a la pobretona de tu novia, bastante guapa aunque también bastante ordinaria- se gira puede empezar una pelea lanzarse sobre él y despedazarlo, si una pelea de la cual está bastante seguro saldría triunfante sin ningún problema pero eso significaría caer en su provocación por lo que mejor prefiere sonreír con petulancia y responder con orgullo –Es cierto es muy guapa y pobre, pero al abuelo no pareció importarle ¿Por qué crees que me importaría tu opinión?- su hermano guarda silencio la sorpresa y la incomprensión le rebasan Yi Joung solo sonríe abiertamente se gira y continua su camino pero es sorprendido al ver la figura de su madre ante él -¿Qué significa eso Yi Joung?-.

Tal vez los verdaderos problemas empiecen ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[1] ¿De qué modo Te Amo? **Elizabeth Barret Browning**

Feliz día de San Valentín. No olviden comentar y muchas gracias por leer.

Atte.

Shanon17


	11. CON EL TIEMPO

A casi 21 dias de cumplir un año que no actualizo me aparezco por aquí, una disculpa no basta por lo que les pido me perdonen todas aquellas personas que han leído y comentado esta historia

Problemas de salud y de autoestima me hicieron dejar esta historia pero creo que he dejado todo esto atrás, ahora mismo solo miro hacia adelante, y espero aun pueda contar con su apoyo para continuar.

Muchas gracias por su ánimo y apoyo. Les prometo que he retomado esta historia y que la actualizare lo más pronto posible. No me bastan las palabras para expresarles mi agradecimiento pero les juro que es sincero.

Dedicado a tods ustedes. Mil gracias por apoyarme y seguir junto a mí

Shanon17

ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES DE BOYS BEFORE(OVER) FLOWERS NO ME PERTENECEN, Y HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. Mas mi única recompensa es hacer sonreír a alguien

NOTAS:

Redacción en 3ra y 2da persona

_Poema "Con el tiempo" de Autor desconocido (Aunque algunas fuentes lo adjudican a Jorge Luis Borges)_

Creo que esto es todo. Gracias por su atención y no olviden comentar ^.^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Con el tiempo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Sabes? He conocido a la pobretona de tu novia, bastante guapa aunque también bastante ordinaria- se gira puede empezar una pelea lanzarse sobre él y despedazarlo, sí una pelea de la cual está bastante seguro saldría triunfante sin ningún problema pero eso significaría caer en su provocación por lo que mejor prefiere sonreír con petulancia y responder con orgullo

–Es cierto es muy guapa y pobre, pero al abuelo no pareció importarle ¿Por qué crees que me importaría tu opinión?- su hermano guarda silencio la sorpresa y la incomprensión le rebasan Yi Joung solo sonríe abiertamente se gira y continua su camino pero es sorprendido al ver la figura de su madre ante él -¿Qué significa eso Yi Joung?-.

Al ser tomado por sorpresa por su madre no supo contestar lo que causo que ella volviese a preguntar en un tono nada tranquilo –Te pregunte Yi Joung ¿Qué significa eso de que tu novia es muy linda y pobre, además de que a tu abuelo no parece importarle?- el tiempo se ha agotado solo le queda explicar y rogar al cielo que su madre entienda y que no le complique la vida como lo hacia la madre de Jun Pyo a él.

-Madre, podríamos hablar en otro momento- la mira serenamente o más bien fingiendo serenidad, al tiempo que toma la mano de su progenitora, un gesto que implícitamente pide tregua, tiempo para poder ordenar las cosas para tratar de que esta noticia no derive en una guerra.

-Está bien, te veo para comer- Sonríe sutilmente y pasa de largo rumbo al comedor, da los buenos días a los demás comensales, no dice nada más, le ha dado al menos siete horas, no esperaba demasiado pero sí que es muy poco, apenas tiene tiempo… necesita convocar a una reunión extraordinaria al HONORABLE F4 con urgencia y hacer valer el pacto de ayuda. Piensa en las posibilidades del triunfo del plan y sabe que son pocas pero si Jun Pyo pudo con su madre el también podrá con la suya.

En la puerta principal de su mansión espera en aparente paciencia que su chofer aparezca con su auto, saluda cordial y sonrientemente a su mayordomo y podrías creerle si no fuese porque durante los dos minutos que le toma al joven empleado ir por su auto él ha consultado su reloj por lo menos 7 veces, y sin que él se percate un par de ojos han caído en la cuenta de ese hecho y le miran detenidamente

-Su auto señor- ofrece su empleado extendiendo sus manos juntas dejando expuestas las llaves, inclina la cabeza tan solo un poco y toma las llaves, cuando cierra la puerta del auto no puede evitar que suene más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado, fija la mirada hacia enfrente mientras las puertas de la mansión se abren, escucha el respetuoso saludo del guardia pero no dice nada, aunque realmente no suele contestar.

Cuando se aleja unos 300 metros de la mansión aparca el auto cerca de la acera, con los puños cerrados golpea fuertemente el volante mientras maldices unas cuantas cosas, a unas cuantas personas y a su suerte, trata de deshacerse de su frustración y coraje… después de unos minutos levanta la mirada y tranquiliza su agitada respiración mientras acaricia su frente tratando de borrar esa huella de coraje y frustración que seguramente tiene dibujados en el rostro, no es el momento para debilitarse, es ahora que tiene que serenarse y ser más inteligente que su madre.

Toma su celular desliza sus dedos sobre la pantalla e introduce la contraseña y lo desbloquea, consulta la agenda, tan solo unos segundos y alguien responde –No puedo ir a la oficina hoy tengo una entrevista, avisa a mi Abuelo por favor- ni si quiera espera que le respondan algo cuando ha colgado el teléfono, bien la primero está listo "CUBRIR BASES"; ahora a segunda fase selecciona Mensajes teclea tan solo 5 letras: S.O.S F4 y presiona Enviar, segunda fase… completa "REUNIR A LAS FUERZAS DE ATAQUE"

Transcurren tan solo 8 segundos para que su celular suene y reciba los tres mensajes mas ansiados en su joven vida con la misma respuesta "ENTERADO… EN EL BAR EN 20 MIN"

Enciende el auto, el flamante Audi negro ruge cuando el presiona el acelerador y aun cuando son las 07:00 am y las calles del centro de Seúl están atiborradas de gente se pasa algunos altos y rebasa el límite de velocidad permitido aun cuando está seguro que más de una cámara le ha tomado foto, pero esas pequeñeces no son nada significantes contra lo que probablemente tendrá que vivir en unas cuantas horas… son las 07:13 am cuando mira la entrada del bar observa los autos de Woo Bin y Ji Hoo, y eso le da un respiro, pero cuando aparca el coche quema un poco las llantas y las pastillas de freno haciendo que salga humo del asfalto y olor a goma quemada de todas partes mientras el aparcacoches le coge las llaves en el aire cuando él las lanza con algo de admiración y bastante miedo pero él no habla se pasa de largo.

Los encuentra sentados en una mesa de la planta privada de arriba, no se molesta en saludar cuando ellos lo miran entrar tan solo se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá, respira hondo y exhala de golpe sin ninguna pretensión de disimular su fastidio, pronto como si caído del cielo fuera uno de los mejores meseros del bar aparece con una botella del mejor Whisky que existe en el bar, pronto la destapa y sirve la primera ronda, para después retirarse y en cuanto el primer vaso de cristal lleno de alcohol aparece Yi Joun lo toma y bebe su contenido de un solo golpe, para cuando termina el reloj marca 7:19 am y los pasos presurosos de su líder se hacen escuchar subiendo la escalera, y como todo buen hombre de negocios éste toma asiento elegantemente en uno de los sofás y la copa de Ji Hoo y la bebe como si fuese agua para calmar su sed a causa de la carrera.

Con los cuatro por fin reunidos las decisiones deben ser tomadas y el plan de acción diseñado, esperan en silencio a que él causante de convocarlos en horas de trabajo hable.

-Mi madre se ha enterado- Suelta repentinamente después de haberse bebido de golpe nuevamente su vaso de Whisky, y solo se oye el choque del cristal sobre la mesa, el resto del F4 le miran atentamente él no dice más y pero las cinco palabras que ha dicho son más que suficiente para comprender el problema en que está metido el excasanova más grande de Corea

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Ji Hoo

-Esta mañana me escucho hablando con el imbécil de mi hermano- responde él mientras se sirve otra copa más

-Diablos- dice Jun Pyu mientras se recarga en el respaldo del sofá. Pero se incorpora nuevamente –Tenemos que protegerla- exclama

-Tengo 5 hombres cuidándola- declara Woo Bin serenamente y en los rostros del F4 se dibuja la tranquilidad -Gracias hermano- habla Yi Joung

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿Cómo se ha comportado?- pregunta Jun Pyo porque los cuatro comprenden que aun cuando las palabras de sus progenitoras con respecto a esto pueden ser engañosas su mirada y comportamiento no tanto

-Ha pasado de largo a desayunar con media sonrisa en los labios y ha dicho que hablemos de ello en la comida- y esa es la respuesta que menos esperan hubiese sido mejor escuchar que le arrincono con preguntas al grado de no dejarle salir a causa de su silencio, y no unas cuantas palabras y un nos vemos al rato, porque con eso no saben si es bueno o la más temible anticipación de una catástrofe…

-No podemos confiarnos a ese comportamiento tan calmado- dice Jun Pyo ácidamente porque él más que nadie conoce las artimañas y golpes bajos que una madre de su círculo social puede dar.

-Tenemos que estar alerta, vigilarla las 24 hrs. del día. No sabemos por donde atacara tu madre- serenamente expone Woo Bin -Ohh y que Jan Di no se entere- mira por un momento a Jun Pyu y se apresura a aclarar algunas cosas –Por ahora, sabemos cómo es de protectora con ella- y los otros tres interlocutores asienten con la cabeza pero Jun Pyu lo mira aun fijamente

-Además sin estar del todo seguro de las cosas no debemos preocuparlas- habla Ji Hoo tratando de suavizar el ambiente cosa que logro cuando su alocado líder asintió con la cabeza

El líder de los F4 hablo mesuradamente –Tenemos algunas ventajas Yi Joung- el aludido le miró y él continuo –No se puede meter con su familia, por lo menos no en su trabajo he asumido toda la responsabilidad de las empresas y mi Unnie jamás nos daría la espalda tratándose de alguien a quien quiere Jan Di, y Yo. Además claro que ve a vos como un hermano también- el joven So sonríe de alivio al darse cuenta de eso –Y en cuanto a la tienda de avena no tiene que haber problema alguno- declara tranquilamente Ji Hoo, ganándose la atención del resto del F4 -¿Saben que la compre, no?- los tres chicos que le acompañan niegan con la cabeza mientras guardan silencio –Mi abuelo la compró cuando sucedió lo de la madre de Jun Pyo- dice y da un trago a su bebida el resto de los chicos intercambia miradas y sonríe tranquilamente

Ahora toca el turno al silencioso de Woo Bin -En cuanto a tu padre y tu hermano menor no debes preocuparte, los tengo vigilados las 24 hrs del día desde que tu abuelo te llevo a New York- siempre era asi, Woo Bin se preocupaba y ocupaba de vigilar a las posibles amenazas y proteger a lo más querido. Siempre podían contar con el Príncipe Song se ocupara de protegerlos

-Tienes que serenarte y ser más inteligente que tu madre, no puedes dejar que ella vea través de ti sino seas tú el que se adelante a sus movimientos- recalco nuevamente Woo Bin

-Lo sé- exclama Yi Joung acompañado de un suspiro

-¿Y tus abuelos?- cuestiona Ji Hoo

-No lo saben y no quiero quemar esa carta sino es extremadamente necesario- dice mientras lleva una mano a su nuca

-Estoy de acuerdo- expone Jun Pyu

Y las horas pasan entre comentarios que buscan subir el ánimo y bromas un poco más que acidas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son las trece horas con veinticinco minutos cuando llega al restaurant favorito de su madre, catalogado como uno de los mejores del mundo. Es acompañado hasta su mesa y toma asiento en una de las mejores mesas cuando son las 13:30 hrs. y repentinamente recibe una llamada de su progenitora que le avisa que tiene un retraso y que llegara unos minutos tarde, cosa que viene a aumentar su ya disparado nerviosismo, y ordena por más absurdo que parezca un vaso de agua antes de ir al sanitario

Frente al espejo cual pequeño hombre inseguro se mira detenidamente tratando de detectar alguna arruga o imperfección en su traje pues está seguro no le pasará desapercibido a su madre, recorre lentamente sin encontrar nada, acomoda un poco el nudo de su corbata y verifica en un nuevo vistazo rápido que todo esté en orden antes de volver a su mesa.

Mira discretamente su reloj de mano nuevamente, son las 14:20 hrs. y cuando alza la mirada encuentra a su madre caminando elegantemente hacia él vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo y logrando capturar la mirada de más de un par de ojos muchos de ellos masculinos a causa de su belleza y elegancia natural y tiene que admitir que en muchas ocasiones él ha quedado admirado por esa mujer. La misma que en el instante en que lo mira sonríe, y él queda prendado de ella porque no es esa sonrisa falsa con la que suele escudarse y esconderse y que él conoce perfectamente sino una sonrisa verdadera de esas que en los únicos buenos recuerdos que tiene están, esa que solía dedicarle a él y a sus hermanos cuando buscaban su compañía y se recostaban en su regazo.

Se levanto y correspondió aquella sonrisa con una igual, fue el mismo el que le acerco la silla para sentarse y en cuanto hiso lo mismo su madre hablo

-Disculpa la tardanza Yi Joung pero ya sabes cómo es tu abuela- declaro como si aquello fuera lo más natural y entendible para él

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Has estado con ella?- su madre solo ensancho aquella sonrisa y por alguna y aberrante razón aquel hecho le tranquilizo –Todo el rato desde que salí de casa- y sonríe alegremente como si hoy fuese el mejor día de su vida

El mesero aparece y ofrece educadamente la carta, ambos la toman -Tengo hambre- dice ella mientras lee la carta detenidamente, el miedo no se ha ido de ti pero increíblemente se ha reducido sustancialmente, los minutos transcurren sin darte cuenta, el ambiente se torna agradable y conversan de todo y nada a la vez

Cuando retiran de la mesa el plato principal ella da un largo sorbo a su copa de vino mientras te mira fijamente a través del cristal y aun cuando su semblante es serio no te asusta, sabes lo que vendrá.

-¿Le has avisado a Ga Eul que comerías conmigo?- menciona tu madre tranquilamente mientras acepta que el mesero retire las copas, parpadeas unas cuantas veces y el trago de agua en la boca te ahoga repentinamente y toses un poco, tu madre te mira entre divertida y molesta por tu falta de educación.

-¿Usted cómo..?-tu intento de pregunta se frustra cuando ella se apresura a completarla -¿Qué cómo se como se llama?- se inclina un poco hacia ti, al tiempo que sube los codos a la mesa acto totalmente fuera de lugar, cruza las manos para y recargar su cabeza sobre ellas mientras aun te mira fijamente y habla

-Se de ella- hace una pausa -Desde que fuiste con ella a ese antro de mala muerte, la primera noche que sales con un chica y no te la llevas a la cama. Algo bastante curioso- declara con un toque de ironía que no te pasa desapercibido

-Ella no es como las de mas- declaras enérgicamente tratando de evitar que ella diga algo malo sobre la reputación de tu chica

-Lo sé, se que ella no es igual a las mujeres con las que sueles enredarte, ella es una chica bastante tranquila y siendo sincera demasiado inocente Yi Joung ¿Cómo es que una chica como ella anda contigo?- y el rumbo de esta conversación te desarma porque hubieses estado preparado para la declaración de guerra para arremeter contra las amenazas que partieran desde encerrarte o hasta desheredarte pero… la mujer frente a tus ojos no menciona nada de aquello habla de las virtudes de la mujer que amas pero eso tampoco significa nada bueno.

-No lo sé- es tu escueta respuesta ante la pregunta de tu madre

-Lo imagine- dice con una sonrisa bailando en su labios

-La amo- declaras un segundo después, ella solo guarda silencio y no sabes si eso es bueno malo momentáneamente su mirada se transforma por algún momento se enfada y puedes mirar en sus ojos por un segundo una gran tristeza pronto su gesto se suaviza y sonríe como si ella supiese algo que tú no sabes, que el mundo entero desconoce

-Crees amarla, pero no es así- y niega con la cabeza sin perder esa sonrisa cauta casi serene y que en este punto de la conversación comienza a hastiarte

Tratas de hablar pero ella tan solo con su mirada te calla –Hijo mío…- hace cuanto que no te llama así, hace cunato que extrañabas esas palabras.

-Hijo mío, solo te has deslumbrado por el corazón sincero de esa chica, por su nobleza y hasta por esa inocencia que en otras mujeres no has visto- y no es que ella te este sermoneando o atacando como lo hizo tu abuelo es más bien una conversación que no busca convencerte sino que comprendas lo que tú mismo aun no logras comprender.

-No rompas su corazón, no seas tú el culpable por su tristeza- y es entonces cuando entiendes que ella no esta tan preocupada por ti como lo está por Ga Eul. Entiendes entonces que no quiere repetir la historia.

-La amo, y quiero estar con ella- alzas un poco la voz más de lo que te hubiese agradado y logras que ella borre esa sonrisa condescendiente y te mire seria

-No cambiaras y solo la harás sufrir- respiras hondo tratando de tranquilizarte

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntas ácidamente

-Porque pronto te aburrirás de ella, y después de un tiempo ella aprenderá l_a sutil diferencia entre sostener una mano y encadenar un alma, que el amor no significa acostarse y una relación no significa seguridad-_ tratas de refutar pero hay algo en su mirada que te impide hablar y la dejas continuar

Con el tiempo yi Joung _uno empieza a aprender que los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son promesas; y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos_- y sabes que esa última aseveración es mas para ella misma que para ti en esta conversación

-Madre pero entonces uno _aprende a construir todos sus caminos en el hoy, porque el terreno de mañana es demasiado inseguro para planes... y los futuros tienen una forma de caerse en la mitad. _Ella me ha enseñado a que antes de hacer planes mi presente sea certero- y ella sonríe casi invisiblemente como si le alegrase saber que este chico aun tiene corazón. Pero no, no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, si puede evitar que una chica inocente no pierda su joven corazón por un hombre de la Familia So, hara todo lo posible

-Y es también con el tiempo que aprendes que estar con alguien porque te ofrece un buen futuro, significa que tarde o temprano querrás volver a tu pasado, ¿Y qué será de ella entonces?- te pregunta mirándote a los ojos

-La amaré, al igual que hoy, quizás la amaré más porque es el tiempo el que me ha hecho comprender que sólo quien es capaz de amarme con mis defectos, sin pretender cambiarme, puede brindarme toda la felicidad que deseo- Y ella podría creerte si no fuese porque te conoce al igual que Ga Eul perfectamente, porque aun en medio del caos que es su vida nunca ha dejado de quererte

-Pero no puedes permanecer al lado de alguien por una razón así, porque _con el tiempo te das cuenta de que si estás al lado de esa persona sólo por compañía a tu soledad, irremediablemente acabarás no deseando volver a verla_- y una lagrima se asoma en esos hermosos ojos y odias a tu padre, a tu sangre y a ti mismo. Y en ese instante te prometes nunca hacer sentir a Ga Eul como hoy se siente tu madre

-Me ha esperado cuatro años, el mismo tiempo que en mi corazón este sentimiento ha crecido- puntualizas tratando de hacerle entender sin caer en la desesperación

-Lo sé, la he observado en tu ausencia, no hacía falta protegerla Ji Hoo y Woo Bin lo hacían por ti- Esa declaración te sorprende más

-¿Te opones?- preguntas sin poder esconder tu ansiedad

-Si- ella responde calmadamente y a ti el corazón se te acelera por la angustia

-¿Por qué?- arremetes

-Por ti, porque ella no merece sufrir- y aun cuando suene disparatado puedes ver en ella sinceridad

-La amo y no la dejaré, Madre. No importa si tu o el mundo entero de opone- No sonríe, no grita, no habla solo te mira en silencio fijamente quizás tratando de ver en ti –No dejare que le hagas daño- culminas

-No es mi intención y no planeo hacerlo- serenamente ella declara, lo que te tranquiliza pero también inquieta ¿Qué hará entonces tu madre?

El mesero extiende en la mesa la libreta cerrada con la cuenta y ella dirige su mirada a aquel objeto con la intención de tomarla pero tu extiendes tu mano antes que ella –Esta vez yo invito- y hablas tranquilamente porque aun cuando este primer encuentro llego a su fin sabes que no has perdido la guerra es más no puede ni si quiera si has perdido la batalla, tal vez sea un empate o una presentación de armas

Ella nuevamente sonríe al hablar –Gracias- tan solo en unos segundos el mesero vuelve, tomas la tarjeta educadamente

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta tu fémina acompañante y tan solo respondes un sutil "Si", te levantas y caballerosamente la ayudas

En la puerta principal mientras esperan sus coches ella te pregunta –Supongo ¿qué iras a la oficina con tu abuelo?- afirmas con la cabeza, por esta ocacion prefieres mentir –Si madre-

El BMW negro que conduce tu madre es estacionado y un joven aparece ofreciéndole las llaves, pero eres tu el que abre la puerta del auto y se la ofrece caballerosamente ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa y acepta la invitación, el sigue de pie a un lado del auto pero cuando va encenderlo él toca su ventana obligándola a bajar el cristal y aprestarle la atención debida a lo que él dirá

-Madre has olvidado uno de las líneas más importantes de ese poema- ella le mira entre asombrada y divertida le ha descubierto –¿Y cuál es?- le pregunta

El sonríe satisfecho y habla _–Y después de un tiempo uno aprende que si es demasiado, hasta el calorcito del sol quema. Que hay que plantar su propio jardín y decorar su propia alma, en lugar de esperar a que alguien le traiga flores. Y uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar, que uno realmente es fuerte, que uno vale, y con cada día... uno aprende- _y la sonrisa de ella solo se agranda antes de volver a hablar -¿Lo has recordado?- le pregunta pero el sabe que es más una afirmación –Solía ser uno de tus favoritos lo pronunciabas siempre que mi hyung y yo nos dormíamos en tu regazo- ante la declaración ella parece querer llorar pero él sabe que esta vez es de alegría y se atreve a ser algo que quizás nunca hubiese hecho, mete un poco la cabeza al auto y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Esa es la primera tarde que convives con tu madre y la vez feliz, no sabes que pasara más adelante por ahora solo sabes que no es ni un aliada o una enemiga, tendrás que demostrarle que no eres como tu padre que amas a Ga Eul y que estas dispuesto a todo por ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las semanas pasan volando y pronto casi el año acaba y tú apenas tienes algunas horas libres al día que a veces te obligas a decidir entre dormir o ir a buscarla. El crecimiento de las empresas es notable poco a poca vas adquiriendo la responsabilidad de ese gran imperio tus Abuelos están orgullosos de ti, lo que te da seguridad y respaldo para sentirte confiado y haciendo a un lado las amenazas de tu padre y hermano.

Son las ocho de la mañana del sábado cuando sales de la oficina después de una jornada de más de 18 horas, un problema con el embarque a Estados Unidos ha puesto de cabeza a la oficina y el Abuelo ha decidido que seas tu el que solucione ese problema así que después de interminables y agotadoras reuniones y llamados por teléfono tediosas has encontrado la solución, por lo que tomas tu saco y te diriges al asistente de tu abuelo, ahora tuyo solicitándole que esté listo en el estacionamiento de las oficina su auto y chofer.

Presiona Plata Baja en el Ascensor y descubre con alegría dispuesto y esperándole su automóvil, el joven empleado abre la puerta en cuanto lo mira tras las puertas del elevador abrirse, él apenas levanta la mirada y saluda lo que parece más un gruñido mas que "Un Buen Día", el tráfico en las calles es agobiante y sabe que tardara horas ahí atorado, pero antes de despotricar y maldecir recuerda algo sumamente importante "La casa de sus abuelos maternos" esta mas cerca y hace mucho que no los ve tan solo bastara una llamada para que dispongan todo y el pueda descansar. Le ordena al chofer cambiar de destino.

Las puertas eléctricas se abren y dan paso a una hermosa mansión al estilo tradicional en la puerta puede ver al mayordomo esperándole, cuando baja del coche le saluda respetuosamente y coge su portafolio y saco.

-Joven amo, Bienvenido- hace una reverencia

-Gracias, ¿Esta mi madre aquí?- pregunta al mirar el automóvil de su progenitora estacionado a un costado de la entrada principal

-Si joven amo, esta con los señores- responde el hombre de traje negro

-De acuerdo- dice él y se plantea que primero tendrá que presentar sus saludos y después podrá recostarse.

Cerca de la puerta del salón principal escucha risas, lo que es muy extraño en esa casa, toca y abre la puerta hasta que escucha un "Adelante" y su rostro refleja sorpresa cuando entre sus dos Abuelos y su Madre bebiendo te entre risas esta Ga Eul, que quien al mirarle sonríe alegremente.

Continuará…

¿Qué hace Ella ahí? ¿Por qué y para qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Con el Tiempo**

"Después de un tiempo, uno aprende la sutil diferencia entre sostener una mano y encadenar un alma, que el amor no significa acostarse y una relación no significa seguridad; y uno empieza a aprender que los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son promesas; y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos.

Y uno aprende a construir todos sus caminos en el hoy, porque el terreno de mañana es demasiado inseguro para planes... y los futuros tienen una forma de caerse en la mitad.

Y después de un tiempo uno aprende que si es demasiado, hasta el calorcito del sol quema. Que hay que plantar su propio jardín y decorar su propia alma, en lugar de esperar a que alguien le traiga flores. Y uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar, que uno realmente es fuerte, que uno vale, y con cada día... uno aprende.

Con el tiempo aprendes que estar con alguien porque te ofrece un buen futuro, significa que tarde o temprano querrás volver a tu pasado.

Con el tiempo comprendes que sólo quien es capaz de amarte con tus defectos, sin pretender cambiarte, puede brindarte toda la felicidad que deseas.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que si estás al lado de esa persona sólo por compañía a tu soledad, irremediablemente acabarás no deseando volver a verla.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que los amigos verdaderos valen mucho más que cualquier cantidad de dinero.

Con el tiempo entiendes que los verdaderos amigos son contados, y que el que no lucha por ellos tarde o temprano se verá rodeado sólo de amistades falsas.

Con el tiempo aprendes que las palabras dichas en un momento de ira pueden seguir lastimando a quien heriste, durante toda la vida.

Con el tiempo aprendes que disculpar cualquiera lo hace, pero perdonar es sólo de almas grandes.

Con el tiempo comprendes que si has herido a un amigo duramente, muy probablemente la amistad jamás volverá a ser igual.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que cada experiencia vivida con cada persona es irrepetible.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que el que humilla o desprecia a un ser humano tarde o temprano sufrirá las mismas humillaciones o desprecios multiplicados al cuadrado.

Con el tiempo comprendes que apresurar las cosas o forzarlas a que pasen ocasionará que al final no sean como esperabas.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que en realidad lo mejor no era el futuro, sino el momento que estabas viviendo justo en ese instante.

Con el tiempo verás que aunque seas feliz con los que están a tu lado, añorarás terriblemente a los que ayer estaban contigo y ahora se han marchado.

Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar perdonar o pedir perdón, decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que necesitas, decir que quieres ser amigo, ante una tumba ya no tiene ningún sentido"


	12. ESPERO A TU LADO

Declaración (Nunca esta demás): LOS PERSONAJES DE BBF NO ME PERTENECEN y hago esto sin fines de lucro más mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación y/o hacer sonreír a alguien.

Después de un tiempo de ausencia por fin regreso, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me han brindado muchas gracias, aquí le traigo una nueva actualización que espero sea de su agrado

Notas: REDACCION EN TERCERA Y SEGUNDA PERSONA

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.

ESPERO A TU LADO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es.

Jorge Bucay _(1949-?)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Desliza hacia la izquierda la puerta corrediza cuando escucha un "Adelante" anticipa una sonrisa para encontrarse con sus abuelos pero lo que ve le deja helado por un instante, una sensación de pánico le recorre el cuerpo por toda la columna vertebral dejándole clavado en su sitio unos segundos ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

-¡Hijo!- saluda su abuela con una amplia sonrisa mientras su abuelo eleva los ojos al cielo en un gesto que no se puede definir, su madre mientras tanto bebe un sorbo de té y actúa como si él ni hubiese entrado por esa puerta pero para él nada tiene sentido y necesita una explicación, una urgente y lo suficientemente clara para que no declare la guerra.

El salón de casi más de 100 metros cuadrados utilizado solo para los eventos especiales, cuyo acceso es restringido a solo unas cuantas personas ahora mismo está lleno de risas y es ocupado por cuatro personas ocupando menos de tres metros, y la distancia que existe entre la puerta y donde están ellos es considerable pero tal vez Yi Joung no cae en cuenta de ello porque da cinco zancadas o quizás seis o siete para llegar a ellos, no responde el saludo solo mantiene fija la mirada en ella y toma su mano cuando llega junto a ellos tira un poco de ella obligándola a levantarse y con toda la intención la coloca tras de sí mientras enfrenta a aquellos que en ese momento considera enemigos.

Sin soltar la mano de ella habla -¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta demasiado alto, demasiado directo. Su madre evita su mirada, su abuelo acaricia la frente de su rostro y esta apunto de pegar otro que cuanto grito cuando su abuela habla –Estamos jugando "Tira y pasa"- y entonces por fin mira el suelo y comprueba una pequeña manta sobre las cuales están tiradas las cartas

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras respira profundamente y exhala de golpe el aire contenido en los pulmones y repite la acción una vez más, tratando de no perder la calma, pues aun cuando había pasado ese hecho por alto su cuestionamiento no se refería a qué hacían si no a qué hace Ga Eul allí, pretende formular otra pregunta cuando la presión de los dedos de la mano de ella sobre los suyos le obligan a mirarla, ella sonríe condescendientemente y murmura casi en un susurro –"Oppa"- y encuentras en su mirada algo que le dice "Tranquilo", y sabe que ha de cedes que ha perdido, suspira largamente mientras cierra los ojos y suelta de golpe el aire antes de mirarla nuevamente de apretar la delicada mano enredada en la suya y sonreir.

Los mayores le miran entre divertidos y admirados al ver como el lobo ha sido domesticado en un dulce corderito, y al ver que la explosión ha sido detenida la primera en hablar es su abuela –¿Por qué no habías venido a verme antes?, es tan difícil mirar tu cara últimamente ¿Es qué tengo que sacar cita para verte?- el reclamo con toque de regaño no es ni siquiera un poco disfrazado ¿pero.. no sería él el qué debiera estar molesto?

-Halmonni ¿Tienes que hacer esto? no te dije que yo te la presentaría después- omites su pregunta y respondes con otra haciéndole ver que no perdonaras esto rápidamente –Asssshhhh… esto es tu culpa- responde ella, podrías refutar de nuevo cuando tu novia interviene –Halmonni no se altere podría hacerle daño- la abuela suaviza su rostro y la mira con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón querida- pero en cuanto te mira vuelve esa mirada retadora que dice entre líneas "Atrévete", solo ríes de medio lado y terminas cediendo tomas un cojín vacio y lo colocas a lado del que ocupaba Ga Eul, y se sientan los dos.

Tal vez el susto o el agradable ambiente pero el cansancio para haberse esfumado, toma el té de Ga Eul y da un sorbo, la tibieza y el sabor un poco amargo de la sustancia parece un bálsamo de tranquilidad para él, aunque sinceramente hubiese preferido un Whisky Doble y no un tranquilo té pero sabe que a sus abuelos y a su madre la idea no les caería tan genial como a él le parece.

Siente la mirada inquisidora de su madre y él le mira por un momento tratando de adivinar que es lo que ella dirá, sentada sobre el cojín con las piernas ligeramente de lado y la mirada sobre él apoya sobre su regazo sus cartas (volteadas precaución para que nadie las mire) y le mira por un segundo el exterior y su reloj comprobando la hora y de pronto los labios de su progenitora se despegan y él se pone alerta -¿Has desayunado ya?- parpadea unas cuantas veces antes de contestar

-Café- responde a medias –picare algo en un rato- dispone, pero ni bien termina la frase cuando su abuela se levanta y sale, puede escuchar como a medio pasillo llama a su mayordomo y ordena preparen algo para él –Halmonni…- la llama suavemente tratando de hablarle de explicarle que no es un crio y que puede esperar un poco mas que no morirá de hambre, pero cuando trata de llamarle nuevamente su abuelo es ahora quien habla –Yi Joung- le llama con un tono fuerte que te obliga a mirarlo fijamente –Déjala-

-Harabushie, no es nece…- su vos se alza sobre la tuya en un tono enérgico que te obliga a callar

-Los jóvenes nunca cuidan de sí mismos. Acaso no saben que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día- declara mientras se levanta para ir detrás de su esposa y esas frases se traducen a "Yi Joung eres tan descuidado de ti mismo" solo sonríes porque recuerdas que aquí eres y seguirás siendo el pequeño de los abuelos.

Ella sonríe casi invisiblemente detrás de los mechones negros semirecogidos, que le cubren a penas un poco el rostro y él se pierde en ese rostro, adivinando en que piensa, preguntándose por qué es tan bella, sobre ¿qué es lo ha hecho para tenerla a su lado? Busca su mano en el espacio y la toma delicadamente y busca su mirada cuando ella alza el rostro, para cuando su ojos encuentran los suyos se pierde por completo olvida donde está y hasta la presencia de su madre, enreda sus dedos con los suyos, y la alza hasta tenerla cerca de su boca y le da un beso sobre los nudillos, su madre tose y él regresa a la realidad.

-¿Madre le has quitado el toque al momento?- declara mirándola fijamente, Ga Eul ahoga un grito y le jala de la manga de la camisa y le llama entre avergonzada y molesta "Oppa", su abuela entra cargando ella misma una charola con comida, algo normal para cualquiera pero completamente fuera de lugar para de ese círculo social.

El aroma del arroz recién cocido le atrapa, coge los palillos y come un poco, sumerge la verdura sazonada en un poco de salsa antes de llevarla a la boca, los sabores se mezclan en una agradable combinación. Toma un sorbo de té y repite la acción, sus abuelos le miran complacidos, su madre le mira con una sonrisa y ella conoce una parte de él que no conocía mientras sonríe y vuelve a jugar cartas con los abuelos y escucha los extraños sonidos de él mientras come y conversa a la vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de los abuelos de Yi Joung es como ver un antiguo palacio, con todo el esplendor de la arquitectura tradicional la notable influencia de China y Japón solo resaltan la hermosura de aquel lugar, cada rincón de aquella casa era un paisaje memorable, construido bajo los principios "Baesanimsu", cada detalle estaba en armonía con los puntos cardinales, la naturaleza y las estaciones de año.

Bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles puedes observar a dos jóvenes caminar tomados de la mano… Ella siente la presión de aquella mano sobre la suya y solo se deja hacer sin protestar. Camina a su paso lento y suave, puede sentir el pasto bajo sus pies y mira con admiración a su alrededor, él la guía por el gran jardín y se detiene cuando ella mira con admiración el esplendor de los cerezos, las flores caen como gotas de lluvia cuando el viento corre y por un instante el paisaje se viste de rosa.

El sendero de piedra les lleva al arroyo de agua que corre por el lado este hasta el frente de la casa, los grandes sauces rodean sus orillas y la gran sombra que provoca sus copas se antoja irresistible, ella camina hacia ella y se sienta debajo de un sauce tan grande que sus ramas se sumergen en el agua él la sigue sin protestar y se sienta a su lado cuando ella lo hace

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta mientras le mira fijamente

-¿La casa de Halmonni es muy bella?- responde con una sonrisa mientras le mira por un segundo

-¿Cómo es que la abuela te trajo aquí?- ella gira el ella gira el rostro y le mira cuando escucha aquella pregunta

-Mando un coche a recogerme hoy a casa-

-No me refiero a eso Ga Eul- aclara él

-Lo sé- responde la chica antes de sonreír –Es solo que no quiero hablar de ello- él alza la ceja izquierda cuando escucha aquello ante la posibilidad de que la abuela haya hecho algo malo, hecho que le extraña conociéndola

-Te hizo algo malo?- se atreve a preguntar, ella le mira y desvía la mirada un segundo después

-No, claro que no- aclara efusivamente con las manos, y la ve esquivar su mirada

-¿Ga Eul?- le llama suavemente –Dímelo- y aquello es más una súplica que una orden

-Halmonni se lleva muy bien con Eun Jae Noona ¿verdad- menciona con un deje de tristeza

-Ehhh?- qué tiene que ver eso con lo que él preguntó –Así es, Halmonni al parecer quiere mucho a Eun Jae- y entonces las cosas empiezan a cobrar sentido -¿Por qué lo dices?- indagas un poco más

-Hace meses cuando te saliste de la casa de Haraboshi, ella se preocupó mucho y vino al taller y hablo con ella le suplico hablara contigo que te convenciera de regresar a casa- y quisiera pararla en ese mismo instante pero no sabes que decir

-Eun Jae Noona solo sonrió y me miro fijamente entes de llamarme- suspira y toque de nostalgia es evidente –Cuando llegue junto a ellas, tomo de la mana a la Abuela y me presentó-

-Espera un momento- alzas la mano pidiendo tiempo, y cuando has conseguido su atención pregunta dudoso o más bien aterrado -¿Conoces a mi Abuela desde entonces?- y ella afirma con la cabeza –Pero eso fue hace más de tres meses- y ella solo te mira fijamente y no sabes que significa eso o quiere decir

-¿Te hizo algo?- te atreves por fin a preguntar -¿Té?- responde ella y tú te planteas por un minuto el haber escuchado bien –Ella me trajo a su taller y me preparo Té- tu parpadeas unas cuantas veces

-Yi Joung ¿es acaso costumbre de ustedes preparar siempre te cuando desean conversar con alguien?- en cualquier otro momento hubieras soltado una carcajada y contestado afirmativamente pero aquello solo te hace sentir miserable al pensar en todo lo que haya pasado sin haberla podido proteger

-Ga Eul, no importa lo que te haya dicho, o lo que digan yo no seguiré sus caprichos, yo no te dejare- y la jalas para poder abrazarla –Más te vale- responde ella cerca de tu oído causándote un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza, puedes sentir sus manos abrazar tu espalda y solo puedes abrazarla más fuerte –Mas te vale, pero Abuela solo elogio a su nieto favorito- y ella levanta el rostro tan solo unos centímetros y te besa en la mejilla -Tonta, siempre te amare- terminas de decir cuando ella se aleja de tus brazos, y camina.

Tomas su mano cuando la alcanzas por ahora prefieres no preguntarle más el asunto de tu abuela porque al menos sabes que no la agreden que no vive la situación que tuvo que pasar Jan Di, la llevas cerca del puente para caminar sobre un nuevo sendero rodeado de cerezos

-¿Por qué cuando te saliste de casa, te refugiaste aquí?- pregunta mientras se detiene a ver un cerezo particularmente hermoso, pero él no suelta su mano y responde con tranquilidad –Realmente no es que haya yo venido a buscar a mis Abuelos, cuando me marché de casa me fui con Ji Hoo, él siempre está solo y hay un montón de habitaciones disponibles- ella le mira y hace un mohín demasiado gracioso que le es imposible ignorar a él –Sucede que Jun Pyo y Woo Bin ya han asumido la responsabilidad de ser los líderes de su familia, no es que sean más los críos de instituto y no pueden estar a mi disposición agobiándolos- y entonces ella comprende

-Habían pasado cuatro días cuando mi Abuelo se presentó, creí que empezaría a regañarme igual que el padre de mi padre ¡que lo que hacía era una locura..!- él puede sentir la mirada de ella pero la mano que sujeta la alza y la besa, procurando hacerla sentir segura de sus sentimientos –Pero él solo me golpeo en la frente igual que cuando era un niño y me dijo "niño tonto" porque te alojas en la casa de un amigo cuando tienes a tus abuelos, quise replicar pero él no me dejo solo me dijo "alista tus cosas, nos vamos a casa tu abuela muere de preocupación por ti"- él imita la voz ronca y cansada de su abuelo, haciendo sonreír casi invisiblemente a Ga Eul

-Ellos no preguntaron ni cuestionaron mi decisión tan solo se limitaron a escuchar, pero Abuelo hablo conmigo por aparte, me preguntó si estaba seguro de mis decisiones y sentimientos- y siente la mirada seria de ella y puede ver en la misma culpa y melancolía, pero antes de que pronuncie algo solo le sonríe –Creí firmemente que entonces si empezaría con las amenazas y todo pero ése viejo hizo todo lo contrario- ella parpadea –Me respaldo, me dijo que si la familia de mi padre me daba la espalda la de mi madre no lo haría, "somos una familia de artesanos respetables nunca lo olvides"… sí eso fue lo que dijo… por eso viví aquí por un tiempo, lo cierto es que vivo aquí y allá-

-Joven Amo… Joven Amo…- puede escuchar la voz del mayordomo llamándolo –Aquí estamos...- responde mientras alza la mano -¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta al hombre que con agitada respiración les da alcance -Joven Amo los señores le esperan para comer- Yi Joung mira el reloj son casi las tres de la tarde –Ahora vamos-

Camina tomado de la mano de Ga Eul hasta el comedor haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de la chica y se empeña en que los adultos y cuanta gente pase les mire tomados de la mano, se obstina a sentarse junto a ella y no para de ser cortes y atento con ella, conversa animadamente y sonríe ante cualquier comentario, y no se percata de que el tiempo pasa si no hasta que Ga Eul menciona la hora -Es tarde, debo irme a casa- Veinte minutos después, se despide de los Abuelos y la Madre de Ji Young realizando un respetuoso saludo y sube al auto de su novio

La noche se abre paso en la gran ciudad de Seul, llenándola de vida, las grandes avenidas o las calles más pequeñas se iluminan y por ella transitan montones de personas, Ga Eul mira desde la ventanilla del auto maravillada su Ciudad Natal, Yi Joung carraspea su garganta con la intención de llamar la atención de su novia cosa que obviamente consigue

-Ga Eul ¿te incomoda estar cerca de mi familia?- su vos es demasiado seria para su gusto pero le es inevitable sonar así

Ella coloca su mano sobre la de él antes de hablar –No me incomoda estar con ellos- declara la chica con vos serena, pero a él aquella respuesta no le parece convincente del todo

-¿Por qué estas tensa entonces cuando estas con ellos?- aquella pregunta era directa y certera, después de todo a Yi Joung no le gustaban las cosas a medias cuando se tratase de ella… Ga Eul se mordió su labio inferior antes de atreverse a contestar –Porque tengo miedo oppa- y el frena abruptamente ocasionando que los autos atrás de él hagan sonar el claxon y le gritos unos cuantos calificativos

-¿Qué?... ¿Miedo?- y ella no sabe leer con exactitud la mirada de él quizás ¿Pánico? ¿Incredulidad? Lo cierto es que le preocupa –Miedo a no ser suficiente para ti- ni bien termina de pronunciar la última palabra cuando él acorta la distancia entre ambos y le besa. Un beso lento y lleno de ternura, cuando se separa de ella la ve sonrojada y es la mejor imagen que ha tenido en días

-No seas tonta tu eres más de lo que yo merezco, eres lo único que necesito, lo más valioso en este mundo- y ella solo puede sonreír porque las palabras sobran en un ambiente donde las miradas dicen aquellos que las palabras no pueden hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las seis de la tarde en punto las puertas de madera se abren dejando ver a una bella mujer vestida de blanco caminando por ese pasillo, el lugar explota en aplausos. La melodía de Ave Maria con chelo y violín se eleva mas allá de tu lugar y el melodioso y grave sonido se expande pronto por el lugar preparando quizás lo que a continuación sucederá…

Pero entre el montón y el murmullo de la gente o el sonido de los instrumentos. Tú te pierdes en aquella mirada cuando tus ojos después de unos segundos se vuelven a encontrar con aquellos que tanto amas.. Porque cuando la miras caminar hacia a ti con esa inmensa sonrisa solo te queda claro una cosa que no importa el tiempo ni las consecuencias tú solo esperas estar a su lado por siempre….

.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PD. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR… pues son los RR los q nos animan a continuar, gracias y hasta pronto… un beso y un abrazo

Shanon17


End file.
